The Refugees
by Engel2092
Summary: The King sends his son to Earth shortly after Kakarot is sent. Vegeta do what he want while Goku sort of sticks to the true story, occasionally lining up and messing up the original story, but I'm sure you're all okay with that. As it goes on, I'll add certain character matchups, and there might be OC later on. Read and review :).
1. Arrival

A/N: I was sort of on hiatus, i just didn't feel it for my other 2 stories in progress, so i deleted one, and decided to make a new one. It's if Vegeta had come to Earth to Protect Goku, because Nappa and Raditz also died on Vegeta when Frieza blew it up. Vegeta was there when Frieza killed King Vegeta, it'll all be explained here in the prologue. Basically Vegeta and Kakarot are the last 2 Saiyans in the Universe, 30 years before they are supposed to be, Tarble won't make an appearance, because despite the fact i like him, something doesnt make sense to me about Tarble and I will explain that later.

Onto the story. The Refugees.

* * *

Prologue

In the Throne room, King Vegeta and his son, the 10 year old Prince Vegeta could hear an angry yelling coming from a 3rd class fool. "You! what is this yelling about?!" The King exclaimed glaring at a member of the Royal Guard.

"It's Bardock my liege, he thinks Lord Frieza will betray us and blow us all up!" The guard said as he looked up. "Out of my way, King Vegeta, I think Bardock is crazy. We've served Frieza well, we're an asset to him, he needs us. He'd be crazy to blow us up!" Nappa exclaimed as he walked forward and pushed the guard aside.

The king looked down at his son, "King Vegeta, there was a saiyan baby sent off to conquer a planet called Earth. Even if Frieza goes through with it, there will be one Saiyan left!" King Vegeta's Scientific Advisor told him as the King looked through a window to see Frieza's ship come in closer, but still about a half an hour away.

"Send the Prince to Earth, but do it so that Frieza doesnt see him leaving this planet. I will go confront Frieza." The King said as he walked toward the exit of the throne room, the Prince following closely behind. "Father, where will I go when we conquer Earth?" Prince Vegeta asked looking up at his father's serious expression.

"You won't. You go to Earth, and if you dont hear anything from the planet, you get rid of your Scouter, it can be tracked, you live your life and you make sure that Saiyan child that was sent there stays safe. You will most likely live on Earth for the rest of your life." The King said, shocking the Prince, who stopped walking for awhile. When he began following again, he followed in silence and just watched his Father walked slowly to his death, or so the King thought but wasnt sure.

As the King arrived on Frieza's ship The Prince was sent off the planet and towards Earth. At the same time he saw Bardock blasting through several of Frieza's henchmen. When he saw Frieza arise from his ship he noticed that his father was nowhere to be seen. He couldn't hear what was going on, but he saw Bardock power up an energy blast while talking. He then saw another energy blast power up in Frieza's hands, at first it was small, but then Bardock threw his blast and the one hanging from Frieza's finger enlarged to the size of a large meteor.

Vegeta watched as the blast rampaged through the soldiers and the lone saiyan and then the saiyan planet. When the dust settled, the planet was destroyed, and Vegeta took off his scouter and crushed it in his hands. "Looks like there are only 2 of us left. From this day on, I am Vegeta, Former Prince of all Saiyans." He said to himself as he activated the stasis on his pod so he could sleep untill he arrived to his new home.

-6 Months Later-

Vegeta's pod crash landed in a valley of the Mt. Paoz Mountain Range. He stepped out of the pod and into the valley. "Where is the other pod?" Vegeta said as he began walking into a forest nearby. After half an hour of walking Vegeta stumbled upon the other pod. 'It's been here for a couple weeks. I was only maybe half an hour behind it. Who's kid was in here anyway?' Vegeta thought as he looked around for any signs of the other saiyan. All of the sudden an old man came out of the forest and into the clearing that was caused by the space pod.

The old man simply smiled, "Well young man, what are you doing out here alone?" he said with a friendly smile. Vegeta just looked at him annoyed, "QUIET! I'm looking for the baby that was in this space pod!" Vegeta exclaimed as he glared at the old man.

The old man just looked at him curiously, "Woah now young man, where is this hostility coming from? You're among friends. Let's try this, My name is Gohan, what is yours?" Gohan asked he smiled once again.

Vegeta crossed his arms reluctantly and just spat at the ground. "My name is Vegeta, and now you can answer my question. Where is the child!?" Vegeta asked once more, in a calmer but still demanding tone.

Gohan just rubbed his neck nervously, 'That's probably the best i'll get from this one.' Gohan thought as he yelped out when the child on his back bit him. Vegeta noticed this and Gohan laughed, "The child in that spherey thingy is on my back, i've been raising him. He just bit me." Gohan laughed out as he turned around to show off his adopted grandson. "Kakarot huh? Well I can work with this 3rd class clown." Vegeta said as he smirked as Gohan turned back around to face the new former Prince.

"Who is Kakarot? this is Goku." Gohan said frowning as he looked at the child in front of him. Vegeta just crossed his arms and frowned as he sat on the ground, 'No way I'm living with this fool.' Vegeta thought, 'Father did only say make sure nothing happens to him, but he is a Saiyan on a planet full of weaklings. He'll be fine, I'll just go off and train on my own until the fool needs me.' Vegeta as he got up and flew away.

Gohan just stood there as he watched Vegeta disappear. "What a peculiar child. What was his name again? Oh well, it'll come to me." Gohan said as he began walking back to his house only to be followed in the trees by the saiyan child prince. 'I don't need to do anymore than watch his house. That's the most i'll do.' Vegeta thought as he watched Gohan and the baby enter the house.

-11 Years Later-

Son Goku, the carefree boy with a pure heart and a large appetite leaves his house on Mt. Paoz in search of food. "I'll be back Vegeta!" Goku said as he looked at a nearby tree to see a 21 Year old man sitting on a branch sleeping soundly. Vegeta woke up an hour later to see Goku with a giant fish and a blue haired teenager walking up to the house. 'Finally, something other than fish for dinner.' Vegeta thought as he jumped down from the tree branch right in front of the 2 people walking up.

The Blue haired girl squealed as she saw the man in front of her. When she recovered she started yelling, "Don't you dare scare me like that again, I'm just here for the dragon ball, not a heart attack!" she yelled at Vegeta as he looked over at Goku and smirked pointing at the teenage girl, "I see you brought dinner, I'm starving." He laughed out as Bulma flinched from his words.

"Don't worry Bulma, Vegeta is just kidding, we dont eat people." Goku said, as he walked into the shack, with Bulma close behind. "She can keep watch over the clown while I go train." Vegeta said as he took off to the west, remembering something he overheard that old man talking to Kakarot about.

_"Here you go Goku." Gohan said as he handed the power pole to the young boy, "I got this from my old Master, and he got it from one of his masters, Master Korin. He told me that Master Korin is the guard of a mystical water that could boost a person's power." Gohan continued as Goku played with the power pole only to end up bumping Gohan in the head with it. "Oops! Sorry Grandpa. So did you ever visit Master Korin?" Goku asked as he put the pole away and sat down in front of Gohan._

_Gohan laughed and looked at the child, "No, You have to prove yourself by climbing his tower, only then can you receive his training. I visited the base of the tower. I attempted to climb it, but I never got very far." Gohan said as he remembered trying to climb the tower repeatedly only to fail._

_Vegeta smirked as he said something aloud, "Maybe if you had a better master, you would've got it on the first try! Just like I intend to one day." He said as he poked his head in to laugh at the old man._

_Gohan just laughed, "Believe me, Master Roshi is the best Master on Earth behind Master Korin. If I couldn't climb it with his training, then you don't stand a chance." Gohan said so cheerfully, Goku couldn't tell if he was mocking Vegeta or not._

"I guess today is finally the day I prove that old fool wrong, regardless of his death." Vegeta smirked as he saw the tower in the distance.

Back with Goku and Bulma, Goku ran out of the small house, looking for Vegeta, "Vegeta! She wants to take Grandpa! What should I do!? Where are you!?" Goku screamed looking all over, looking in the trees for the warrior that was just there. "He sure doesn't like people, does he?" Bulma asked as she remembered the disgusted look he gave her, "Hey kid I have an idea. I can't do this alone, and you seem pretty strong yourself, how about you just come with me on my hunt for the dragon balls." Bulma said excitedly, hoping Goku would agree to that.

Goku took a moment to think before he finally agreed to go with her. "But I should probably tell Vegeta first!" He exclaimed happily before Bulma suggested just leaving a note so that they wouldn't have to delay their quest any longer.

And so Bulma and Goku began their search for the dragon balls. Vegeta landed at the base of the tower and looked up. "Well this might take longer than I thought, buuuut not by much." Vegeta said as a young Native came out of a small Teepee. "Hey You! What are you here for?" The native said pulling out a small hatchet. Vegeta just looked over his shoulder, "I'm here to climb the tower on my first try and get that miraculous water that this Korin guy has, you have a problem with that?" Vegeta said eying the child's toy the native was holding.

"As a matter of fact, I do, I am the guardian of this tower, you have to prove yourself to me in battle, before you may climb it." The native said, as Vegeta turned around and smirked.

"What are you going to use to fight me? that child's plaything you hold in your hand?" Vegeta laughed out as the young Native threw it at Vegeta, only for Vegeta to catch it and crush it in his hand. The young native was about to drop into a fighting stance but Vegeta ran towards him and decked him in the stomach, knocking the young man out. "Fool, challenging a saiyan with such a primitive weapon." Vegeta spat as he grabbed the man and put him inside his hut and walked back up to the tower.

'Took longer than I should've with that, but I haven't had a fight with anyone in years. I hope Korin is more of a Challenge.' Vegeta thought as he began climbing up the tower with relative speed and ease. After a couple hours, even at his speed, he reached the top of the tower. He took a look around and saw 3 pots. He opened the first one and saw Planet Vegeta as it began exploding. "What the hell!?" he said as he put the top back and opened the middle one. He saw Kakarot standing on beach talking to a turtle while the blue haired woman sat on the beach. "How does this work?" He asked once again as he opened the third pot of water and saw Frieza on a planet with green water and blue grass, suddenly he saw Bardock standing in front of Frieza. "Wait a minute, that isn't that fool Bardock. That- THAT'S KAKAROT!" Vegeta exclaimed as he watched the grown up clown fight Frieza with great skill.

"'You want to know what's going on, c'mon upstairs and I'll explain it PRINCE Vegeta.'" A voice in Vegeta's head said as he closed the pot. He turned around to see a little platform, he walked out onto it and saw a stairway. He walked up and saw a cat holding a stick. "Well Prince, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Korin." The cat said as Vegeta glared at him. "I know you're here for the Sacred Water, but let me just tell you now, it's a kind of training, in the time it takes to catch me and get the water, your speed will increase. At least it would have, but you're far too experienced for that." Korin explained as the silent prince stared at him.

"What you are really looking for is the Ultra Divine Water, but it's dangerous, even for a Saiyan." Korin began, ready to explain, only for Vegeta to speak up. "You said you would explain the pots of water down there cat. Talk now or we won't be seeing them ever again." Vegeta threatened staring the white cat dead in the eyes.

Korin rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Well the first one shows the past, the middle one shows the present and the last one shows the future, simple as that." Korin explained quickly, only angering Vegeta.

"WELL OBVIOUSLY YOU FOOL, BUT HOW!? How does it know?" Vegeta asked angrily, scaring the little cat. The cat thought quickly, "I don't actually know, they were given to me by the former guardian of Earth. He didn't exactly explain HOW they work, and also nobody ever really asked." Korin said carefully, to try and calm the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta scoffed, "Fine, how do I get to this 'Ultra Divine Water' or whatever it's called." He said as Korin walked by him. "Follow me." Korin said as they walked downstairs. Korin opened a separate pot and pulled out a little brown wool sack and filled it with a few beans. He closed the pots and opened the pot next to it. He handed the brown sack to Vegeta, "Eat one of those when you're hungry or get hurt. To get to the Ultra Divine Water you have to jump in here and get past The Darkness. Don't believe anything you see, that's my only advice." Korin said as he watched Vegeta dive head first into the pot.

Vegeta landed on the ground, "AND REMEMBER, THIS IS YOUR ONLY EXIT, YOU HAVE 24 HOURS TO GET HERE OR THE EXIT CLOSES UNTIL SOMEONE ELSE COMES ALONG." Korin yelled from the entrance. Vegeta just nodded and began walking forward. After what felt like 2 hours Vegeta came across a door. He walked through it and saw the Saiyan throne room.

"What?!" Vegeta exclaimed as he saw his father sitting on the throne. "Ah Prince Vegeta, it's about time you returned home. We sent the orders for your return years ago." the king said, but with Vegeta's enhanced perception he could hear a subtle gravelly voice behind his father's voice. "Maybe I never got them, because I destroyed my scouter as Frieza destroyed the Planet Vegeta." Vegeta said as he powered up slightly with suspicion in his voice.

The King just laughed hearilty, "You must have mistaken things, I talked with Frieza. He wanted to put some of the strongest saiyans in his elite guard." He said but Vegeta could still hear the gravelly voice behind the voice. "ENOUGH! Who are you, you're certainly not my foolish father." Vegeta said as he dropped into a stance. The King look surprised but smirked as his eyes glowed red. "Well a smart one aren't you Prince Vegeta? I am The Darkness, the guardian of the Ultra Divine Water." The gravelly voice was all that could be heard.

"The little cat said I have to beat you to get the water. Just because you're using my father's body, doesn't mean you have his power, and even if you do, I was stronger than him when he sent me away." Vegeta smirked as he prepared for an attack. The Darkness looked at him carefully, "I see, you cannot sense power yet. But I can, and I don't stand a chance against you." the devilish voice said as the throne room and the king disappeared. In their place, a kettle and cup appeared on a table.

"**THIS IS THE ULTRA DIVINE WATER, MANY HAVE COME, MANY HAVE DRANK IT. NONE HAVE SURVIVED DRINKING IT!**" The Darkness said as Vegeta walked forward and sat down. "**WITH THIS WATER, YOU WILL GAIN STRENGTH AND A NEW SKILL, THE ABILITY TO SENSE ENERGY LEVELS.**" It said as Vegeta picked up the cup and chugged it down.

Vegeta made a disgusted face and swallowed. "**TOO STRONG FOR YOU PRINCE?!**" The Darkness laughed out as Vegeta continued coughing. "NO! You have anything stronger? This stuff is too weak. Mexico has stronger water than this." Vegeta laughed out as he stood up and set the cup down.

"**SO BE IT, YOU MAY LEAVE NOW. I WISH TO RETURN TO MY SLUMBER ANYWAY.**" The Darkness said as He disappeared.

When Vegeta arrived back to Korin's tower he noticed something different about the cat. He concentrated a little and just noticed a certain difference about the him. Korin read Vegeta's reaction and just smiled, "From the look on your face, is you can sense my power level now. It's a handy trick." Korin laughed out as Vegeta watched the cat carefully. "Well if you don't feel like talking, go ahead, you're dismissed to leave whenever you want." Korin said as he walked away and saw Vegeta fly away.

"Well where should I go?" Vegeta said as he flew over the desert, only to come across a giant castle. "This looks like it'll be fun to destroy." Vegeta said as he dropped straight down only to land on a glass roof. He looked down and saw a small group inside the room. 'Is that? Dammit!' Vegeta thought as he tapped on the glass with his foot. Goku looked up and saw Vegeta standing there with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hey! Its Vegeta everybody!" Goku exclaimed with a goofy smile. Bulma looked up and saw the muscular man smirking down at them, but Vegeta's smirk turned into a concerned look. "YOU FOOLS NEED TO GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Vegeta shouted drawing their attention to Goku whose body was trembling and his eyes were glowing red.

Goku began growing to a tremendous size, the room they were trapped inside was obliterated and Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar were all running away from Goku. They were intercepted by Vegeta who took them far from the scene. "DAMMIT! I WANTED TO BLOW UP THAT CASTLE!" Vegeta yelled kicking the ground in anger. The group just looked on in astonishment at what the boy they were traveling with was doing.

Bulma looked at Vegeta to see if he could offer an explanation, but he just took off towards Goku himself. 'It's been years since I've done this.' Vegeta thought as he willingly looked at the moon. Suddenly his body began trembling as well and his eyes began glowing red as well. He transformed into a giant monkey alongside Goku. Goku's friends were shocked, but then something more shocking happened. "_**KAKAROT!**_" Vegeta's monstrous voice boomed across the Desert.

Goku looked at Vegeta curiously, he couldn't respond but he was calmed down. "_**KAKAROT! YOU KNOW WHO I AM! I AM THE PRINCE OF OUR RACE! REALIZE THE TRUTH AND**** SPEAK!**_" His booming voice said as Goku's memory came back to him, he could remember everything. "_**V-V- VEGETA!**_" Goku screamed, fainting and turning back into a boy. Vegeta walked over to the hill that Bulma's group was standing on. "_**IS THAT PIG WEARING PANTIES ON HIS HEAD?**_" Vegeta asked looking closely at the group. Suddenly Instinct took over Vegeta and he picked up Bulma and walked away, her kicking and screaming all the way.

In the morning Goku woke up and looked around to see Yamcha, Oolong and Puar standing around him. He stood up immediately "Where is Bulma and Vegeta!?" Goku asked angrily. "He took off with her while he was still in that giant monkey form. What was that!?" Yamcha asked freaked the hell out. "That was the Oozaru Transformation that can only be performed by my race. It occurs when Saiyans with tails look at a full moon." Goku informed Yamcha as he picked up his power pole.

"Vegeta knows what he's doing. I'm going to go take Master Roshi up on his offer to train me. I'm far from Vegeta's level but I'm going to get stronger if it kills me." Goku said as he called the flying nimbus and jumped on. "Now you're talking like a true Saiyan, boy." Vegeta's voice rang from above. Vegeta landed with Bulma in his arms, "Don't worry, she's only unconscious, She'll feel better later. She certainly felt great this morning." Vegeta smirked as he watched Goku glared at him.

"I killed Gohan, didn't I? I transformed and killed him." Goku asked more like he was stating a fact. Vegeta just looked somberly at Goku, "Yes Kakarot, you killed him." Vegeta said very bluntly. "AND YOU DIDNT STOP ME BEFORE KILLING HIM! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE THERE FOR ME FOR THE FIRST FEW YEARS OF MY LIFE AND YOU LET ME KILL HIM!" Goku yelled at him angrily giving Vegeta a scowl that scared even Vegeta, but kept his calm, Vegeta responded by knocking the boy out and picked him up and flew both Goku and Bulma away.

Yamcha, Oolong and Puar just stood there dumbfounded. "Well Puar, that was brutal. Don't get on that Vegeta guy's bad side." Yamcha said as he began walking away. Vegeta dropped off Goku at Kame Island and then took off to West City. By the time they touched down, Bulma had woken up. "Where are we?" She asked groggily looking around. "Your home city. Go home, Goku will be competing in the next World Martial Arts Tournament, just a year from now. He'll be training under Master Roshi, so go to see him at the tournament if you wish." Vegeta said bluntly as he took off only to be stopped by Bulma.

"Y-You can stay here, with me if you want." Bulma said smiling up at his cold distant features. Vegeta looked back with no emotions, "Woman, I need to continue my training, I don't have time for you right now." He said smirking as he continued to take off, leaving a sad Bulma standing in the middle of the street.

When Goku woke he found Roshi standing over him. "Hello young man. You've been out for days. We almost began training without you." Roshi said as Goku sat up. "We? Who else will be training?" Goku asked curiously, not used to training with more than one person at a time. "Glad You asked. See that boy over there? His name is Krillin and he'll be your rival for our training sessions. Your goal is to be better than him." Roshi said, pointing his stick at the bald boy.

* * *

Okay the Prologue was MUCH longer than I wanted it to be, but oh well. It was also kind of all over the place, I didn't feel like using transitions to go back and forth. I said at the beginning that Tarble doesnt count for one reason. I like the character, but he just showed up out of the blue with a wife, and the only backstory he was given was he didn't possess the fighting spirit that most saiyans have, but i dont believe that, King Vegeta and Vegeta are both ruthless, it's in their specific bloodline, why would Tarble be soft? I dont know, he just seems to be a HUGE plot hole and he will not be in this story.

Next Chapter, 21st WMAT and Red Ribbon Army.


	2. World Martial Arts Tournament

A/N: Alright, I got one SUPER positive review, and that really motivated me. She said she was glad to see Vegeta being a good guy, I dont know anything about that, he's just watching out for the last of his race. Other than that he's off doing his own thing and occasionally regrouping with Goku and his group. While Goku remembered his heritage, he's still choosing to stick with the name Goku and all that, partially in spite of Vegeta not helping Gohan get away from Goku when he was a wrecking machine.

This chapter includes the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku will be a year older but so will everyone else, he is still younger than Krillin. Vegeta will NOT compete, he'd destroy the competition with ease. Vegeta will be watching but only because near the end, he was already showing some feelings for Bulma, and yes, last chapter he said "She felt better this morning" with a smirk, meaning they did have sex, but this story is rated T so i couldnt go into details. All i can say is Bulma did consent, and in this story she's 2 years older than in the show, so she's 18. But just a fun fact, in the state of Michigan and several other states in the US, the age of consent for sex is 16, just a little fun fact, sorry for over explaining shit.

Read & Review.

* * *

Chapter 2: WMAT

A Year later Bulma was walking through the crowds on Papaya Island, Oolong and Puar were walking behind her. "Where did you say Yamcha would be Puar?" Bulma asked looking back at the floating cat. "He said he'd meet us at the registration table." the high pitched magically floating cat said as they walked up to the table. "Why are we meeting Yamcha as opposed to your_ boyfriend _Vegeta?" Oolong said emphasizing boyfriend to embarrass Bulma.

Bulma turned around and glared "HE is the last thing I would call a boyfriend. When I first met him he called me 'his dinner'!" Bulma said angrily scaring Oolong before turning around and looked at the sheet for Yamcha's name. "_That didn't stop you from letting him eat you anyway._" Oolong said under his breath. "WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?" Bulma screamed angrily again getting in Oolong's face.

"Oh you know exactly what the Pig means woman." A gravelly voice said from behind Bulma. Bulma quickly turned on her heel and began shouting, "AND JUST WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? FIRST YOU MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL IN A WAY ONLY YOU CAN AND THEN YOU JUST DROP ME OFF AT HOME, WELL IF YOU WANT ME BACK IT'S TOO LATE, YOU CAN GO TO HELL!" Which made Vegeta pretty angry, and prideful, "WHO SAID I WANTED YOU BACK, I'M ONLY HERE TO SUPPORT THE ONLY OTHER SAIYAN IN THIS UNIVERSE, YOU BEING A BITCH ISN'T GOING TO STOP ME, AND I'LL GLADLY MEET YOU IN HELL!" He shouted back getting right back in Bulma's face.

As they stared each other down, Yamcha walked up next to Oolong. "What's going on?" Yamcha asked curiously. "Lover's Quarrel" Oolong responded quickly. Yamcha didn't bother ask any more questions and signed up at the table. Yamcha looked on the sheet as well, "Has anyone seen Goku, his name isn't on the sheet yet." Yamcha stated matter of factly getting Bulma's attention. "Well, no I havent, the meat head said he'd be here though." Bulma said referring to Vegeta, Vegeta didnt bother acknowledging her comment. "Kakarot will be here in 10 minutes, and he's coming with that perverted old man and another weakling." Vegeta said crossing his arms and walking into the stadium area.

10 minutes later, Goku, Roshi, and a little bald kid none of them had seen before stepped out of a taxi. "Hey guys! How have you been?" Goku greeted cheerfully. "Hey Goku, how've you been buddy?" Yamcha greeted seeing his young friend. "I've been good, what about you Bulma, How's Vegeta?" Goku asked a little annoyed, when mentioning the Prince's name. "HOW SHOULD I KNOW!" Bulma said angrily, crossing her arms in the same fashion as Vegeta and walking into the crowded stadium. "What. Did. I say?" Goku asked curious as to how he upset his first friend.

"I don't know man, we just saw Vegeta, he and Bulma were fighting and he walked into the stadium 10 minutes before you got here." Yamcha responded just as clueless as Goku. Goku and Krillin and 'Jackie Chun' signed up for the tournament and walked inside. They saw Vegeta standing against a wall away from the crowd. Goku walked up to the Prince, "Vegeta, what did you say to Bulma?" Goku asked forgetting that he was mad at the Prince. "Nothing, I was perfectly reasonable, she was yelling at me for no reason." Vegeta said nonchalantly as he stood up straight and faced Goku, "You're not as strong as a Saiyan could be at your age." He continued, annoyed at Goku's slow progress.

Goku smirked, "Don't worry, one day, I'll be much stronger than you could ever be." Goku said confidently. "Oh you think so, well that'll give you something to work towards. Now get in there, and at least try and make the saiyan race proud in this pathetic competition." Vegeta said chuckling. Goku nodded and ran into the preliminaries area and to begin the prelims. Vegeta followed until he was stopped at the door. "Sorry sir, only competitors are allowed in here." a stadium usher said blocking it off to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked the usher dead in the eyes, "This can go 1 of 2 ways. Either you can let me in and see my friend fight, or I can go through you by force and put you in the hospital." Vegeta said with venom in his voice and an evil smirk on his face. "_go right in sir._" the usher said cowering in fear. Vegeta walked past snickering and walked over to the board to see who Goku was fighting. 'These fools don't hold a candle to a Saiyan.' Vegeta thought as an old man with a high power level walked up to Vegeta.

"Who are you fighting first young man?" The old man asked curiously, Vegeta looked at him and smirked, "An old pervert that had the pleasure of training a saiyan, that is if you don't get away from me Roshi." Vegeta said looking the old man in the eye.

"What are you talking about?" The old man asked nervously, trying to cover his ass, badly. "You know who I am, and I'm not blind or stupid, why would you try talking to me like you aren't Roshi." Vegeta said with a scowl, now annoyed with the old man. "Fine, but when my students around, you'll refer to me as Jackie Chun. It's a lesson for them that they should never stop training because there is always someone stronger." Roshi said quietly to the saiyan prince.

Vegeta just began laughing, and Goku heard this, and rushed over. "Hey Master Roshi, what joke did you tell Vegeta to get him to laugh like that?" Goku asked surprising Chun momentarily and Vegeta to snicker to himself. Goku just scowled at the old man, "I might be young, but I'm a Saiyan and we are very perceptive. I might be naive sometimes, but I'm not an idiot, so don't assume you can trick me old man." Goku said with a bite of venom in his voice. He then turned to Vegeta.

"I fought my fights, most of these guys are pushovers, so you don't have to be here, you can leave now." Goku said before walking away from the Prince. "Did you just give me an order brat?" Vegeta seethed. Goku just looked over his shoulder and smirked before looking forward again and walked to the waiting room. 'What is he thinking? Ordering ME! the Prince of Saiyans around like that!' Vegeta thought as electricity sparked off him in anger. Bulma snuck in to the prelim area and saw Vegeta seething to himself.

"Hey Vegeta, what's up with you?" Bulma asked curious as to why he looked so mad. 'Great, the woman's here.' He thought as he turned to face her, "None of your business woman, now you can get the hell out of here." Vegeta said as he walked off, leaving a frustrated Bulma. "Listen pal! I'm just trying to be helpful, you look angry and I was hoping to be a little helpful considering we shared a special night together!" Bulma exclaimed trying to help the proud Saiyan.

Vegeta just smirked and looked over his shoulder, "You weren't special, you were just the first girl I saw." Vegeta said in a successful attempt at pushing Bulma's buttons. Anyone nearby would swear her eyes flashed red, "YOU GODDAMNED ASSHOLE!" Bulma said as she tackled the Prince only to trip and grab hold to his tail in an attempt to regain balance, but instead took his away. She got back on her feet, his tail still in hand, "What's the matter!? Finally realizing I'm a princess and decided to bow down to me?" Bulma said smirking as she squeezed his tail more.

"DAMMIT WOMAN! LET GO OF MY TAIL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Vegeta screamed as he got onto his hands and knees, sweating profusely. Bulma just smirked evilly, "If you want me to let go then you'll have to do something for me." Bulma said squeezing the tail slightly harder. "If you want that then STOP squeezing my tail! My race adapts quickly, the more you squeeze it, the easier for me to adapt and get out of it." Vegeta bluffed hoping not to get his tail squeezed anymore.

"Just... just making me feel special again... please." Bulma said letting go of the tail and starting to cry. Vegeta stood up and looked at her. 'Great, now she's fake crying.' Vegeta said, face of stone as Bulma looked up at him. "Please... your the first one that made me feel like that... and you just took it away." she continued as she began crying more. 'It won't work.' Vegeta thought keeping any show of emotion in check. Bulma looked up again and saw his eyes just staring at her, dead as night, emotionless. "FINE! . . . I'll go, not like you care. . . ASSHOLE!" she said running away from the stoney saiyan. Vegeta turned toward the stadium, 'And the Oscar goes to...' He thought as he walked to the board.

* * *

Krillin VS. Bacterian -

Yamcha VS. Jackie Chun -

Nam VS. Ranfan -

Goku VS. Giran -

* * *

Vegeta just shook his head, "This tournament is a joke! I'd put all my money on that fool Roshi." Vegeta said to himself as he walked to the waiting area. He walked up behind Goku, "She wasn't acting. Prick." Goku said without even looking behind him at the Prince. "You were listening in?" Vegeta asked nonchalantly. "Yes, she's been a much better friend than you and I can tell she wasn't acting. No matter how much you would think she was." Goku said with a visible scowl. "Oh like I care. She doesn't make a single difference to me." Vegeta said crossing his arms and looking at the stadium ring.

"Then that won't bother you." Goku said pointing at Bulma in Yamcha's arms being comforted. Vegeta followed the direction he was pointing, and saw it and glared at the young man. "It doesnt." Vegeta said, while thinking 'At least it wont as soon as he's dead.'

Goku smirked, "Sure it doesn't. Neither would that." Goku continued, but Vegeta was already watching them. Bulma leaned up and kissed Yamcha right on the lips. "OH YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Vegeta yelled as he crossed the room in an instant an picked the teenaged boy up by the throat. "KISS MY WOMAN?! BIG MISTAKE FOOL!" Vegeta said as he lifted his hand up and powered up a blast in his hand. Suddenly he was stopped by Bulma's shrill voice.

"YEAH! YOU'RE MISTAKE YOU ARROGANT PRICK! NOW PUT HIM DOWN!" She screamed as she grabbed Vegeta's arm. "You say that you don't care! Fine, but dont get mad when someone else does! You want me to be your woman? YOU are too goddamned late, Go fuck yourself!" she screamed at him as Vegeta put the fool down. Vegeta spat and walked out the door and flew away. Bulma walked over to Yamcha and asked if he was okay.

Vegeta flew straight to Mt. Paoz and sat on the same tree he was on when Goku came home with Bulma. "Infernal woman! Why does it even bother me?" Vegeta asked himself just lying back on the branch, hands behind his head. "Because you actually care you foolish little boy!" a voice from nowhere said. Vegeta sat up and looked around. When he looked down he saw an old man in a mask. Vegeta glared at him, "Long time no see old man." Vegeta said as he jumped down and walked up to Gohan.

"Yes it's nice to see you too, but at the same time it isnt. You're still the arrogant, selfish little boy that showed up looking for my grandson 12 years ago." Gohan said as he took his mask off. Vegeta just kept the same stoney resolve he had when Bulma was speaking to him earlier. "Oh are you going to do the same thing to me that you did to that poor girl? Because that wont work on me." Gohan said as he slapped Vegeta so unexpectedly that Vegeta couldn't block. "What the hell old man? Who slaps people?" Vegeta asked actually taken aback by the slap.

Gohan just walked right up to him, "I did, what are you going to do? I'm already dead. You need to learn that the world doesn't revolve around you. You aren't the center of the universe and never will be." Gohan said very bluntly as he stepped back. "Just because I'm not doesn't mean she is either, why should I care? I'm a refugee from the Planet Trade Organization, if Frieza finds me, or Goku, he'll destroy whatever planet we're on. Untill Frieza is dead and gone, I could give less of a fuck about anyone else. My training is what's most important right now!" Vegeta explained as he got right in Gohan's face.

Gohan just smiled that familiar smile. "Bullshit son. You're worried that you'll start liking her, and if you were to settle down with her, you'd go soft. You're being selfish, you're on an unknown planet to them. I know this for fact, I've been in otherworld for years, I've watched this Frieza guy, I agree he's a monster, but there is no WAY he'll ever find you unless you go looking for him. Which We both know, one day you will go looking for him." Gohan said still smiling as he walked inside his old shack. "You need to move on with your life Vegeta. Deal With it son." Gohan continued as he began fading away in front of Vegeta. "Untill next time... You ass." Gohan said as he completely disappeared and a dragonball appeared on the pillow where it once was.

"Is everyone going to call me that?" Vegeta asked as he picked up the ball and put it into a small brown bag and tied it to his waist. "I guess I'll give this to Kakarot." Vegeta said as he began flying back to the stadium. 'The old man is right. This is a backwater planet in the boonies of space, I'm sure he wouldn't know WE escaped. But if he suspects anything, he'll surely send scouts.' Vegeta thought as he landed at the stadium to see Goku being shocked by some sort of ability that Roshi is using.

Vegeta squinted and saw it stopped affecting Goku. "What the?" he whispered as he looked in the same direction as Goku only to see a full moon for a sec before closing his eyes. Vegeta decided to test his senses and closed his eyes tight and use his energy sensing to find Bulma and her friends. They were standing right up front. He dashed through the crowd with ease until he reached Bulma. "Woman!" he shouted only for her to push him away.

"What do you want!?" She asked angrily, annoying the prince. Vegeta just rolled his eyes, "To save you from the giant monkey." Vegeta said simply as he grabbed her and picked her up in his arms and flew away. "WHAT GIANT MONKEY?" Bulma asked as Goku began roaring and screaming loudly. When Goku was finished transforming he looked at himself for a second._** "HAHAHA WELL LOOKS LIKE I'M ABOUT TO WIN THE COMPETITION ROSHI!"**_Goku said in his ape voice only for Vegeta to appear in between them after setting Bulma down a safe distance away.

Vegeta powered up. "This time it'll actually be some more fun. You're at least a 1/5th of my power in this form." Vegeta said as he got ready, only to be stopped by Roshi speaking up, "No Vegeta, if you fight him It'll count as me cheating and I'll be disqualified, stay out of this!" Roshi/Chun said as he watched carefully. Vegeta spat resentfully and reluctantly powered down, "So be it, but let's me make it fair once again." Vegeta said as he sent a powerful beam of energy at the moon behind him, blowing it up.

Goku glared at Vegeta as he shrunk down to his child form again. "I would've won Vegeta!" Goku said when he was in his form once again, "To this fool, maybe. To me, never going to happen." Vegeta responded as he took off towards the area he placed Bulma off at, "Well, thank you for protecting me, but you're still too late to be with me." Bulma said crossing her arms and pointing her nose to the sky. Vegeta just smirked and swooped Bulma up in his arms and began flying to West City.

"Where are you taking me!?" Bulma said kicking and screaming, but before he could answer they landed on the roof of Capsule Corporation. Vegeta set her down and they sat on the roof and watched the sun set completely. When it was completely night, Vegeta spoke up. "I was lying earlier. You are more special to me than I said. Just letting you know, you're not special enough for me to kill you if you tell anyone for saying you're special." Vegeta said still looking forward to the night sky.

"BULLSHIT! You just let me breakdown and cry by saying i'm not special, and now you say you're lying!? MAKE UP YOUR DAMN MIND!" Bulma yelled angrily, poking Vegeta's chest. Vegeta just sat there, "Last time we were in this city, I just dropped you off somewhere in the city. But during the past year, leading up to this day, every 4 hours, I'd take a break from my training to come see you. Believe it or not, I actually couldn't work up the courage to come see you." Vegeta said blushing as he spoke.

Bulma just listened surprise how truthful he sounded. "You should have. Believe it or not, I missed your arrogance most of all." Bulma said, softly placing an hand on his shoulder. Vegeta just brushed her hand away. "There is something I need to tell you. Kakarot, or Goku as you know him, and I are from a Planet very very far from here. 12 years ago, that planet was destroyed by an evil tyrant named Frieza. I don't have the time for you that you deserve, I need to train to avenge my race, and that can't happen if I'm distracted by you, but I can't train for more than 4 hours without needing to see, hear or be near you." Vegeta explained as he got up, ready to fly away before being stopped by her hand.

"Vegeta, I could have my father build you a training room right nearby. It won't be that nice, but It'll be better than training in the wilderness, I'm sure." Bulma said trying to get Vegeta to stay with her. Vegeta thought about it for a minute, he found that it was an easy solution to both there problems. "That would work." he said as he smiled and laid down with her cuddling up to him on the roof of Capsule Corporation.

As they fell asleep, Goku traversed on the Flying Nimbus towards the cold north, in search of more dragon balls. He already found 2 dragonballs, looking for the 4 star ball, unknown to him that Vegeta had it in his position. He came across a village known as Jingle Village, just east of Muscle tower.

"_He's rather impressive is he not?_" a voice said watching Goku through a crystal ball. "_Yes, yes, but he has ALOT to prove still Northy._" another voice said rather sarcastically. "_He's going to be a great hero, despite a Saiyan's love for battle, he will be the True Hero of Earth._" the first voice said. "_Suuuure_" the second voice snorted.

* * *

That is the intended end of this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. It took awhile to write, I really hope you enjoyed it. I had to have a little fluff between Vegeta and Bulma, but they wont always be that way, but after awhile they WILL become more and more affectionate... in private, and slightly more in public. I wanted to put this trivia in at the end of this chapter. Android 17 and 18 NOW have names. 17 is Lapis and 18 is Lazuli. Next chapter will be Red Ribbon Army and a little bit of GokuXChi-chi, at least I'll try. The Red Ribbon army will Piss Vegeta off, how? I don't know yet.

I gave way too much away in the end there. But if I didn't, who was talking about Goku? I will put the explanation in the review box as a review when someone gets it right.

Next Chapter Red Ribbon Army.


	3. RRA & Return to the Sacred Land of Korin

A/N: So far nobody has guessed who was watching Goku at the end of chapter 2, at least nobody has at the time of me writing this AN. The Answer is King Kai(aka Northy) and West Kai. Why? Because Raditz won't be showing up to fight Goku and Piccolo. So instead one day King Kai will invite Goku to come train with him. That or I'll think of an enemy from the Planet Trade Organization to come to Earth to sell it, and Goku attempts to fight him but fails and dies and King Kai sends EXPLICIT orders to King Yemma to send Goku to him. I'll figure it out. Enjoy the chapter, Read and Review.

This chapter takes place before slightly before them talking. It focuses on Goku and the Red Ribbon army and ChiChi will show up. Goku has already met Chi-Chi, I just havent mentioned that until this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3: Red Ribbon Army.

Goku left the tournament after losing to Roshi and getting a bite to eat with Roshi's Award Money. He began his journey to find his Grandfather's dragonball. He managed to grab the dragon radar from Bulma's bag that she dropped when he transformed. "Well I'll bring Bulma's bag to her later. Right now I have to find the 4 star ball." Goku said as he clicked the button on top of the radar. "Looks like the first one is west of here." He said as he jumped onto his nimbus and flew away.

Heading in the same direction was a flying metal death moon thing. Inside was a blue imp sleeping, having a nightmare of a giant monkey like monster destroying his castle. He screamed loudly as he woke up to see a black haired woman and a dog in a ninja outfit. "MAI! SHU! WHERE IS THE MONKEY!?" the blue imp asked looking out the window. "Emperor Pilaf, that happened a year ago, that was just a nightmare." Mai, the woman with black hair, informed him. "Right, a dream... Shu how close are we to the first dragonball?" Pilaf, the blue imp, asked as the dog looked into a radar like thing.

Shu looked at the imp, "A few miles away sire. We should drive the last few miles so we dont draw attention to ourselves sire." Shu suggested as he bowed down to one knee. "Great Idea, get the small radar as I dress, and we will depart." Pilaf said as his loyal (and only) subjects exited the room.

After driving a couple miles they came across a shop that the radar reacted to, "This is the place sire." Mai said as she stopped and got out. They walked in the shop and found the shopkeeper. "Sir, we are looking for a round object, orange in color, with red stars, varying from 1 star to 7 stars. Do you have anything like that?" Pilaf asked the old shopkeeper. The shopkeeper smirked, "Why yes I do sir. Wait here." The shopkeeper said as he went in back and opened a box of several dragonballs, all of them 4 star balls, but unknown to anybody but him, they were ALL fake. He grabbed one and walked back to the Pilaf gang.

"Here you go, that will be 5,000 zeni my good man." The shopkeep said as Pilaf grabbed it and cheered happily. "Pay the man Shu." Pilaf said as he walked outside and Shu paid the 5,000 zeni. When they walked out they ran into Goku. Pilaf quickly hid the ball, "YOU!" Pilaf yelled as Goku mimicked his movements and words. When Goku broke down laughing at them he looked at his radar. "You guys can leave, I have business here." Goku said as he walked in and talked to the shopkeeper.

"Hello mister, I'm looking for a real version of the ball thing those idiots just bought." Goku said, surprising the shopkeep, "Young man, I sold them the real thing!" The shopkeeper defended. Goku just glared, scaring the shopkeeper. "Old man, if that's true and they took one of the SEVEN dragon balls, then explain why my radar says you have NINE dragon balls." Goku scowled as he raised his voice slightly, to 'persuade' the shopkeep.

The old man went back and grabbed the entire box of dragon balls and brought it back to Goku. Goku took a quick look at all of them, before knocking them ALL to the ground shattering them all. "That should cancel out the signal." He said as he looked and noticed there was still 1 dragon ball in the area. He clicked the top button a few times as it zoomed in and showed that it wasn't in the shop. "Bulma must have worked on it some more before coming to the tournament." Goku said as he walked out and saw it in a bird's nest on top of the shop sign.

When Goku jumped up to grab it he scared the bird away who took the six star ball with him. "Damn Bird!" Goku said as he began chasing after it, only for the bird and Dragon ball to be eaten by a passing pterodactyl. He began chasing the Pterodactyl until it was brought down by a giant rock. "Rocks can't fly!" Goku shouted as he looked down and saw a giant brute walking with the Pterodactyl in arm. Goku landed in front of him, only to recognize the giant to be the ox king.

"Ox- King! Good to see you sir!" Goku said as he held his hand out to shake his hand, "Goku my boy! good to see you! Why don't we go back to the village and cook up this bird." Ox said as he began walking away. Goku, never able to turn down a meal followed. "If you don't mind, I do need to get the Dragon Ball out of the bird's stomach." Goku said as they walked back to the village.

When they arrived, Goku retrieved the ball and walked around until he saw a girl with black hair in a bedroom. "Chi-chi? Is that you?" Goku said as the little girl turned around to see her fiancee. "Oh Goku! It's so good to see you sweetie!" Chi-chi squealed as she ran towards him, but he watched her in slow motion. 'Is this really Chi-chi? I mean she was pretty cute last time I saw her, but now- now she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.' He thought as she tripped and fell into him, only for him to catch her in his arms.

Goku, still shocked by this sudden revelation. "So are we getting married today? Oh no! you're not supposed to see me!" Chi-chi squealed as Goku still just stood mouth gaping. Suddenly a loud boom shook the entirety of the area. Outside thunderous engines rolled up in the form of Tanks as the converged on the land looking for a dragon ball.

From a loudspeaker a man with red hair spoke loudly. "This is Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon Army. We are here in search of a mystical item in your possession, called a dragon ball. If you do not surrender it now, we will destroy the entire village!" Silver said through the speaker. Goku walked outside and walked forward and pulled the Dragon Ball out. With a confident smirk he looked at Silver, "Looking for this?" Goku said as he put it back in his knapsack, "Come and get it you filthy ginge." Goku said as he powered up slightly and cupped his hands together.

"KAAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEE" Goku powered up his energy, strong enough to take out the whole squadron. "I'm giving one warning! Get out of here and never threaten this village again!" Goku warned, as he continued adding power to the ball of energy in his hands. "He's bluffing, he's only a child, he couldn't sustain the guilt of killing people!" Silver shouted as they began attacking.

"Obviously You never met a saiyan, HAAAAAAAA!" Goku shouted as he let the wave go and it sped towards them, obliterating everything in it's path. "He actually killed them! he is killing them! HE'S ABOUT TO KILL ME!" Silver said as he was consumed by the kamehameha wave. The entire village was shocked by his power, Chi-chi especially, "How could he? He killed them all brutally!" She exclaimed in fear. Goku turned around and glared at the village, before sending an innocent smile.

"Thank you for the food and your hospitality. I'm sorry for this whole mess too. I have to go find my grandpa's dragon ball." Goku said before checking his radar and saw another ball nearby. He flew off on his nimbus and came across a river encampment. In the trees above the camp Goku watched the movements, 'These guys must be a part of that army.' Goku thought as he watched closely.

"Where's Colonel Silver? He said he'd be back in a couple hours." a random soldier said as he laid around. "Pretty lazy army if you ask me!" Goku said as he jumped down and came face to face with them all. "You have 2 options. Give the dragon ball to me, or die!" Goku exclaimed giving a saiyan glare to his new enemies. "He's just a kid!" one soldier said, "There's no way he could beat us!" another said, "Anyone have any food, I'm starved!" a plumpy looking soldier said.

"You know, that Silver guy said similar things before I killed him! Don't underestimate the power of a Saiyan!" Goku said as he began powering himself up again, only to see a shiny orange object in the river bed. Instead of battling he ran towards it and grabbed it and took off to the next ball. "Sorry to bother you!" He shouted smiling dumbly as he flew north.

Back in West City the Red Ribbon Army was cutting through the city after finding a dragon ball on their radar in the center of the city. "Major Metallitron! We're coming up on Capsule Corporation! What do you suggest?" A soldier, at the helm of a Colossal Tank. A tall, well built man spat into a bottle, he wore blacked out sunglasses and was easily twice the size of a normal tank. "Blast it! The Dragon Ball has to be somewhere around here." Major Metallitron said as they stopped suddenly.

When they looked outside, they saw a single entity in front, arm extended firmly planted in the front of the colossal tank. "My woman and I were enjoying the sunset when you started causing all this racket!" Vegeta exclaimed as he pulled his hand out of the Colossus. The tall man stepped outside and came up to Vegeta. "I am Major Metallitron of the Red Ribbon Army. This is you're one warning, get out of here, or help us find the dragon ball, or else." The tall man said as he got onto one knee to come to eye level.

Vegeta just smirked, "You're looking for my dragon ball?" Vegeta said as the man stood up tall and stared at him. "You're either bluffing or stupid for telling me that. Hand it over." Metallitron said as he raised his foot over Vegeta's head, waiting to crush him if he didn't comply. Vegeta looked bored, "Go ahead and try." Vegeta yawned as he raised one hand over his head and locked his arm. Metallitron slammed down hard but was stopped practically immediately by Vegeta's arm. "Wha!" Metallitron said as he raised it again and slammed down harder only for his mechanical leg to be split in half.

Metallitron collapsed in pain, grasping his leg, or what was left of it. "Blast the Capsule Corp Building now!" Metallitron said as Vegeta slammed his foot down on his head and vanish and stop the already fired missile that was headed to the building. "You bastards made a huge mistake! That is my woman's building!" Vegeta exclaimed, throwing the missiles back at the army of tanks. He began blasting them one by one until there was nothing but scraps left. As he searched the rubble he heard a voice. "_Major! Major! I don't know why you aren't responding, but we need reinforcements. There is a little boy who has gone crazy, destroying Muscle Tower in the Northern Territory! He has black spiky hair and a monkey tail! He's laughing crazily and blowing everything up as if he was delighted!" _The voice continued but Vegeta heard enough.

'What's Kakarot doing?' Vegeta thought as he used his senses to find Goku, but he found Goku's power odd. "There's something odd about him. Like he's gone crazy, he shouldn't be this strong yet with Earth training." Vegeta said as he took off to Muscle Tower, following Goku's energy.

When he arrived he saw Goku blowing things up one by one, a sadistic smile on his face. Vegeta landed and smelled something odd. "_I recognize that smell. It's the smell when a saiyan's hormones increase to exponential levels._" Vegeta said quietly to himself, he turned around and saw Goku, covered in blood and an empty look in his eyes. "Bloodlust!" Vegeta exclaimed watching Goku very carefully. "Goku, calm down." Vegeta said, trying to remind Goku of his humanity by call him by his Earth name.

**"Goku isn't here right now. Prince Vegeta, you should know my name. You never call me Goku!" **Goku said as he watched Vegeta move slowly towards him. **"Vegeta, why aren't you joining me? This is a Saiyan's favorite sport after all." **Goku said as he lifted a severed head. Vegeta glared, "No Saiyan has played Genocide Ball for 13 years. Put the head down and calm down." Vegeta said as he walked faster.

Goku noticed the sudden movement and pounced on top of Vegeta. **"Vegeta! I'm going to get my fight once and for all and I will win! I will claim a spot as the Prince of All Saiyans!" **Kakarot shouted as he begun punching Vegeta's face only to be ineffective against the older, more powerful Saiyan. Vegeta stood up, "Even with the slight power up that comes with Bloodlust, you couldn't beat me. Either you can calm down, or I'll beat you until you're calm." Vegeta said calmly, but even in his crazed state, Kakarot could hear the storm brewing.

But he was crazed, **"Bring it on you overrated clown prince." **Kakarot said, only to be flanked and hit upside the head, in the same spot he hit his head as a child. Vegeta looked around, "Dragon Radar huh? I'll finish looking for the one in this area, and then when you wake up, you'll find the last ones." Vegeta said as he walked into Muscle Tower.

5 minutes passed before Vegeta exited in an explosive manner with 2 extra people and the dragonball. "Alright Android, you grab the boy there. Old man, you lead the way to your village." Vegeta ordered as they began leaving. When Goku woke, he remembered everything he had done and felt the guilt. "Where am I, last thing I remember is Vegeta hitting me upside the head. What happened?" Goku asked, but this time he seemed like his own innocent self. From the corner he heard Vegeta's voice.

"Do you remember what you are? You are a saiyan from the-" "Planet Vegeta, yeah I know." Goku interrupted. "Well then I'm sure you don't know what happened, because I never explained it could happen, I never thought I'd have to worry about that happening to you." Vegeta said sitting on a chair next to the Bed Goku was on. "You see we called it Bloodlust. We would go to a planet, and begin destroying, but when we killed a being, a hormone that is part of the Oozaru transformation is released, the more we kill, the more the hormone is released. Although I've never seen it before, if enough is released it will trigger the transformation. The king, My father is the one that told me about it. It has 3 stages, stage 1 is an increased power. Stage 2 is your voice gets gravelly, similar to the roar of an Oozaru. Stage 3 your eyes glow red. You were only at stage 2, so I missed out on that, but you're welcome." Vegeta explained as he got up and walked away. "By the way, here." Vegeta said as he tossed the 4 star ball to Goku.

After Goku met with everyone and got to know them he said goodbye and apologized for his intrusion. He was about to leave when Vegeta stopped him. "Kakarot! I think it's time you go to Korin Tower. You sustained some of that power from the bloodlust, you should be able to climb the tower with ease." Vegeta said as he placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. "You're going to be powerful one day. Once you finish the Earth Training, I'll train you personally." He finished as he left and returned the West City.

Goku watched Vegeta disappear over the horizon. "Korin Tower? sounds like fun I guess." Goku said as he took off himself towards Korin Tower. When he arrived he found a skinny man with a ponytail and pink gi standing at the base of the tower. Goku jumped on the ground and looked around. "Who are you?" Goku asked as he saw a small shack nearby. The man spoke up. "My name is Mercenary Tao, I'm here to do what the Red Ribbon Army failed to do and hired me for. I'm here to kill you." The man said as he stood with a smirk on his face. "I'm just here to climb the tower, so get out of my way before you regret it." Goku said with a raspy voice, slightly scaring the merc.

"Kid, you are not getting past me." Tao said as he dropped into a defensive stance. Goku followed suit, but this time he could sense something coming off this guy. 'Must be that energy sensing ability. Vegeta did say that if we're around a technique long enough we begin to pick it up naturally. Let's see if that's true.' Goku thought as he smirked and pulled his hands back and powered up his energy. "Gallick Gun...FIRE!" Goku shouted as it sped towards Tao, and hit dead on. Goku watched as the smoke cleared and the merc was still standing but was battered and bruised.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Tao shouted as he passed out. Goku took a quick look around and saw two dead bodies. A father and his young son. "I'm sorry I couldn't have been here sooner." Goku said as he jumped on the tower and began climbing. 'Well now I have a reason to gather the rest of the dragon balls.' Goku thought as he climbed the tower with ease.

While Goku climbed the tower, Tao woke up and ran away to train in preparation for him to come back down. Goku arrived at the top of the tower and ignored the bottom floor and walked upstairs to find Korin sitting on the edge of the railing on the other side of the room. Goku bowed slightly, "Master Korin?" Goku asked as the cat jumped down and walked over to Goku. "Student of Roshi, Son of Bardock and Grandson of Son Gohan. Son Goku, Nice to finally meet you." Korin said with a smile.

Korin decided he should get down to brass tacks. "I'm going to guess you're here for the Sacred Water I keep here. I'll give some to you. If you can get it from me." Korin said as he took the bottle containing the water on his stick. "That's all? Seems a bit easy if you ask me." Goku said as he jumped for it only to hit air. Goku stood up and looked around and saw Korin sitting a few feet away. "Easy you say? It took you forever just to get up." Korin said. Goku began chasing and unknowingly training after the water he thought was sacred.

It took 3 days but Goku finally caught the cat and drank the water. "Well, how is it?" Korin said with a sinister smirk on his face. "Honestly, I can't tell the difference. Are you sure this is the Sacred Water?" Goku asked with a disgusted look on his face. "You got me. It's just tap water, nothing more. But the time it took for you to get the water, your speed has doubled." Korin said as he pulled out a small bag. "I believe you are looking for these as well, I only have this one, but I've been watching you gather at least 3 so this makes 4." Korin said handing Goku the 1 star ball. Korin also gave him a bag of senzu beans like he did with Vegeta.

Goku thanked Korin and walked away and jumped over the edge and climbed down the tower. When he reached the bottom he saw the man he battled 3 days earlier sleeping soundly. "Gee, he must've been waiting for me. Don't want to keep him waiting." Goku smirked as he punched the man in the face. Tao woke up and grasped his nose as it bled a bit. "You little PUNK!" Tao exclaimed as he stood up and got into a fighting position. "Well you wanted to fight, and I wasn't going to wait for you to wake up." Goku said laughing as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Goku suddenly looked serious as he began talking again. "You killed these people, that is intolerable, and if you're going to keep bothering me, I might as well take care of you once and for all." Goku said dropping into a stance. Tao flew at top speed towards the boy. He threw punch after punch at the boy who only side stepped very quickly. "Stand Still you little punk." Tao shouted as he got angry. In the trees, Vegeta watched Goku side step every single punch, watching his progress closely. "He's still pathetic for a saiyan. I don't know how he could possibly face Frieza at this rate. That prediction must have been wrong." Vegeta spat as he took off once Goku punched a hole through Tao's chest and then used a ki blast to disintegrate the rest of his body.

"_See one day, he will be strong enough to take down the Cold Family. Avenge his race and several thousand other races." King Kai said as he watched through Baba's crystal ball. "I agree, but perhaps he should wait before training with you. After Vegeta trains him." Baba's raspy voice said as she watched. "Yes, but you should get back to Earth, he's going to come to your palace looking for your dragon ball soon." King Kai snorted as Baba grabbed her crystal ball and flew off._

"That little brat, blowing up my funds, my research, stealing my android. I swear I'll get you Son Goku and Vegeta. I can make many more androids still." An old man said in a laboratory as he began designs for a new android. Android 9.

* * *

There it is. I didn't put enough Red Ribbon Army in there but in the end of it there is Old Gero. Android 9 will take Raditz place I just decided. Read and Review I guess. I'll try and update asap.

Next Chapter Battling the Dead: Baba's Tournament.


	4. Baba's Tournament

A/N: Made it this far, let's go further. Chapter 4, Baba's Tournament, her 5 best against Goku and his friends... minus Vegeta, Vegeta would destroy everything including Baba. At the beginning of this chapter Goku will have found 6 dragon balls and the last one is in Baba's old mitts. Chi-chi will make another appearance, but she'll be slightly more afraid of Goku than she should be, because well he killed an entire army and enjoyed it because of his whole Saiyan heritage thing. That is where his bloodlust began in the last chapter. I dont intend anyone else to have Bloodlust until Gohan arrives, long story short, it'll be Gohan, but he'll actually go past stage 3 and he'll become an Oozaru. That's my plan, also like I said in chapter 2, Androids 17 and 18 have names now so I will do a chapter where they are like kidnapped and turned into Androids. Future of this story is secure. I will talk about the end of chapter 3 at the end of this chapter, mainly concerning Android 9 taking Raditz's place as Goku's killer.

* * *

Chapter 4: Battling the Dead: Baba's Tournament

Goku had just collected the 6th dragon ball and was on his way to get the 7th so he could wish that native family at the base of Korin's Tower back to life. He clicked the top of the radar and noticed something odd. "There is supposed to be a 7th dot, where is the 7th dot?" Goku asked himself as he rode the nimbus. "Better take it to Bulma, it's clearly broken." Goku said flatly as he rode nimbus to West City.

When he arrived he saw Vegeta training hard, 'Great, how am I supposed to catch up to him if he's always training?' Goku thought as he walked past the Prince and walked inside to find Bulma staring out at Vegeta. "Hey Bulma!" Goku greeted surprising the blue haired woman. "Goku?! Don't sneak up on me like that!" Bulma shrieked as Goku stood there dumbfounded. "I walked RIGHT past Vegeta, and the way you were staring at him, you had to have notice me." Goku said confused before he thought for a second. Flatly he said, "You were staring at a SPECIFIC part of him weren't you?"

Bulma just blushed and quickly changed the subject. "Why you here Goku?" Bulma asked as she noticed it worked. "I have 6 Dragon Balls, and I attempted to collect the 7th, but when I click the button on the radar, it doesn't show up." He said as he clicked the top and showed it to Bulma. "Huh? that is weird." Bulma said as she took it and began tinkering. "While you do that, I'll go hangout with Vegeta." Goku said as he walked outside and almost up to Vegeta, but was stopped by an overwhelming fatigue.

"What's happening?" Goku asked as he attempted to stand. "The best training technology I could get on this pathetic planet. Bulma's father built a 10 x 10 foot gravity pad. It only goes up to 5 times Earth's gravity, which doesn't work well for me, but it's the best I can get." Vegeta said as he turned it off. Goku just looked at the floor and noticed it was clearly a different color than the ground around the area. "That's pretty cool. Can I train on it for a bit?" Goku asked as he stood up.

Vegeta smirked, "Yeah but since 5 times gravity is too much for you, we'll do an easy 2 times gravity." Vegeta said as he turned on the pad and turned it on to 2 times Earth's gravity. At first Goku had trouble but after some time he began walking around. "How about a spar?" Goku asked as he got used to the gravity. Vegeta agreed and they began sparring with ease, giving Goku a lot more trouble than just walking around.

Meanwhile, Bulma was tinkering with her Dragon Radar. She worked on it for several hours, when suddenly a pink ghost like being came out of nowhere. "Sorry to disturb you, I work for Fortuneteller Baba. She has invited Son Goku to her tournament, could you please pass this message on. He needs a team of himself and 4 others or else he cannot detect the dragon ball, which is top prize." The ghost like being said with a high pitched voice, and without a word, it simply disappeared. After Bulma informed Goku of the incident, Goku was excited.

"A tournament!? Amazing, but I need 4 friends huh? Well the obvious ones are Yamcha and Krillin. I'll go get them I guess." Goku said as he called Nimbus and flew off to Kame House.

When he arrived at the little island house he found the 2 warriors sparring while Roshi sat on a chair admiring a magazine. 'Pervert, but he did beat me at the last tournament, perhaps he could fight.' Goku thought as he walked up to the sparring warriors. "Hey guys! you want to fight in a tournament?" Goku asked quite bluntly. Yamcha and Krillin simply turned to the saiyan child and shrugged and said "What the hell?" simultaneously. Goku reluctantly walked over to the turtle hermit and pulled the chair out from under him. "Sorry for that Master Roshi, but I need some help. Fortuneteller Baba is holding a tournament and I need 4 team mates to enter." Goku said as the old man stood.

Roshi just glared, "Is my sister still holding that silly annual tournament? My god that woman is crazy, clearly you and Vegeta can wipe the floor with her fighters." Roshi said as he fixed his chair and sat back down. "I'm sure we could, but technically, I am your student, wouldn't you want to rub it in her face when YOUR fighter beats her fighters?" Goku asked playing the old man like a violin. Roshi got a devious smirk, "Yes I would, I won't even have to fight!" Roshi said as they all got on a means of transportation and flew back to West City. But instead of landing, Goku simply flared his ki to get Vegeta to follow them.

As Vegeta caught up to the Nimbus with ease, he looked to Goku and nodded, silently agreeing to be the fifth, unnecessary fighter, Goku progressed quite rapidly under 2 times Earth's gravity. Vegeta pulled out the dragon radar which was now indicating where the 7th dragon ball was. They followed the signal to the desert and found a giant castle with several tournament areas. Suddenly the pink Ghost like thing appeared once again. "Ah good, you're here, and you brought 5 fighters, come on in to meet with my boss. Fortuneteller Baba." The ghost said as it began floating down several halls and finally arrived in an overcompensating throne room.

Sitting on a giant crystal ball was a tiny witch like woman with pink hair. With a raspy voice she spoke, "Really, you chose HIM as one of your five fighters?" she said annoyed as she pointed at Roshi as her crystal ball shrank and she floated over to the team of five. "You didnt specify I couldn't." Goku said simply as Baba snorted. "Fine whatever, I will bring out my five." She said as 5 fighters appeared behind her.

Spike the Devil Man, Fangs the Vampire, Bandages the Mummy, and 2 unidentifiable men, wearing masks, one short with a poofball hat and one tall with a ski mask on. (Special surprise in mind)

"These are my fighters, and you ALL must fight at least one." Baba said as she eyed Goku's group. "My order will be the same throughout, no substitutes. You win if you knock your enemy out or if they fall out of the ring. Once you win, your next fighter will be sent out along with mine." Baba explained as she sent her first fighter. "This is Fangs, the vampire, he's your first opponent." Baba said as Krillin jumped in. "I'll fight first, and I'll win!" Krillin exclaimed happily.

Fangs and Krillin quickly got into it, fighting very fast paced, but to 3 particular people, very slowly. "Kakarot. You'll fight the man in the bunny mask. I want the tall one in the ski mask." Vegeta said eyeing him carefully, noticing several odd things about the masked fighters. 'The short one in the bunny mask is obviously Gohan, It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. The other one though. He's wearing a long cape as well and every now and then the cape opens from the wind and clearly Saiyan armor.' Vegeta said watching his opponent's moves carefully.

He was watching his opponent, but not the battle, because if he was, he'd see the hard bald head of Krillin coming to smack him right in the face. "ARGH DAMMIT BALDY!" Vegeta shouted as His nose bled slightly. Krillin ran behind Roshi as Vegeta shouted angrily. "Well that's 1 to 0, home point." Baba said as her next fighter stepped in. "Please welcome Bandages, the mummy, his size will overpower your skill." Baba said as Yamcha walked cautiously into the ring. "He's big, but I can take him." Yamcha said as he got closer to the silly looking mummy.

The fight began and Yamcha was speeding around the large mummy, sending hits every now and then. "Yamcha! it's not working, you need to hit him hard and fast, youre pulling your punches." Goku shouted as Yamcha jumped up to dodge a clumsy swing. Yamcha decided to go for a signature move. He jumped on top of the mummy's head and used it to propel himself into the air as high as possible. He used this speed for momentum for a wolf fang fist. He crashed onto the mummy and when the dust settled it was Yamcha standing victoriously.

Baba growled frustrated and sent in Spikes the Devil Man. "1-1 even, Meet Spikes the Devil Man." she said annoyed as Goku told Roshi to go for it. Roshi stepped in and watched carefully. "I forfeit, I would win if he doesn't use his Devilmite Beam, but if he suspects he's losing, he'll use it and I'm too old to handle that attack." Roshi said as he stepped out of the ring, having seen the Devilmite Beam in use before.

Baba laughed at her brother before he said that she wouldn't withstand the attack either, and that she would be losing against the next to competitors. "Next is my first anonymous fighter. The score is 2-1 home." Baba said as the short man in bunny mask stepped in with Goku, who was eager to test his small training session with Vegeta.

"Just a warning, I won't be holding back just because you're my grandpa." Goku said as he used his now superior speed to swipe the mask from the old man. "Well very astute young man. Whatever Vegeta did, worked, you're not the naive little boy I raised. So since I didn't raise YOU, Neither will I." Gohan said as he went to grab Goku's tail, which dodged his grasp by wrapping around Goku's waist. Over on the sidelines, the robed fighter watched his teammate fight a battle with a saiyan as opposed to an earthling raised, clueless idiot that Gohan raised, his own words not Gohan's. "Attaboy." the robed man smirked under his mask.

"This will be awhile, I suggest we talk before we fight." Vegeta said from behind as the robed figure watched the fight carefully. "As you wish. I wanted to fight you on the Bigger Stage anyway." Robes said as they walked to the other side of the castle in silence. When they reached the large stadium they sat down in a cross legged position.

Vegeta eyed the fighter and smirked. "Working for a short little fortuneteller huh? A bit foolish, but I suppose you made a deal with her for this. Didn't you?" Vegeta asked as he watched the fighter. "Yes, If I fight, regardless of win or lose, I get my life back. But I will live on Earth as I was meant to, was it hard to figure out who I am?" the fighter asked carefully. Vegeta scoffed, "Please, as if it was a challenge. The wind wasn't blowing your robe open, you were opening it yourself with your tail." Vegeta said as he looked at the man.

The fighter sat in silence, they waited for their battle to begin. "Can you tell who is winning?" the fighter asked as Vegeta was slowly dozing off, Vegeta yawned. "Kakarot won against the old man. In fact theyre all looking for us." Vegeta said as he stood up and flared his ki for Roshi to follow. When everyone else appeared Baba began talking. "It's up to you young man, you have to win for us, it's 2-2." Baba said grimly watching as her best fighter stood up.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to fight, uninhibited by these ugly robes." The man said taking off the robe and pulling off his mask to reveal saiyan armor in a shade of green and a familiar hair style. "Vegeta, I have been waiting for a good fight. Don't disappoint." The fighter said with a smirk as he dropped into a stance. "Bardock, I couldn't have said it better." Vegeta said as he flew at the saiyan warrior across from him. On the sidelines Roshi's, Yamcha's and Krillin's mouths were agape. "Goku. . . Do you know that guy?" Krillin asked at the young saiyan who just smirked as he attempted to follow the movements.

Goku looked over, "That's my Father, Bardock." Goku said before watching with pride in his eyes. "He hasn't lost an ounce of skill with him being dead and all." Goku whispered as he watched. "That may be Goku, But Vegeta is much more skilled." Roshi said as Vegeta pounded Bardock several times. Bardock, smiling with a face full of blood nodded and Vegeta dropped him before slamming him into the ground below.

Bardock landed flat on his back, on the ground, outside the stage. "I may have failed, but at the same time, I've succeeded." Bardock said as his clothes mended themselves and his face was cleaned of all injuries and blood. The Halo floating over his head disappeared. He stood up and walked up to Vegeta. "Thank You Vegeta, you may have beat the shit out of me, but I got my life back." Bardock said as he walked over to his son. "I'm proud of you Son. I have some things to deal with, but once I have, I'll come see you." He said as he flew away.

Baba, although annoyed, went through with her word. "Here! It's the last dragon ball. You can use it to do what you will." Baba said as Goku took it and went to a clear area. He placed them down and summoned the Dragon.

"**I am the Eternal Dragon, Why have you summoned me?**" Shenron's voice boomed as his eyes glowed red.

"Shenron, I wish that the native people at the base of Korin's tower were alive once again, the ones killed by Mercenary Tao." Goku wished as Shenron's eyes glowed a brighter red.

"**It has been done. I will return to my slumber.**" Shenron said as he turned back into a bright golden light that launched into the sky and scattered in 7 different directions.

Vegeta just nodded towards Goku and took off. Goku nodded back and offered to take Krillin and Yamcha back to Kame House considering Roshi is too impure of heart to ride Nimbus. "Goku, perhaps as a form of training, you don't use Nimbus anymore until the next tournament. Run everywhere if you can." Roshi suggested as Goku thought about it and agreed it to be a good idea.

Meanwhile in the Sacred Land of Korin, a family woke up from their deathly slumber. "What happened?" the boy asked as he stood before being knocked down by dizziness from standing too quickly. "I don't know Upa. But something tells me it had something to do with a dragon." the muscular Native said as he got up slowly and put his son on his shoulder. Then there was a rustling in the bushes and out popped a young girl in a training gi similar to the Turtle School.

"Stop there young lady! What are you doing here?" Bora, the muscular Indian asked pulling out a tomahawk from a holster on his outer thigh. The girl screamed out of shock, hurting the Native's ears. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm here to climb the tower and train under Korin, or at least try." the girl said as she walked up to Bora.

Bora was surprised to hear this young girl was going to attempt something he was never able to do. "And what is your name young lady?" Bora asked the little girl. "I'm the Ox-Princess Chi-Chi Mao. I was hoping to train to be as strong as my fiance Son Goku." She said as if everyone knew the little boy. "A princess? what makes you think you're strong enough to climb the tower?" Bora asked, not exactly knowing of the Ox-King and the rumors surrounding him.

Before Chi-Chi could answer, Goku burst through the bushes and smiled a big dumbguy smile. "It worked, you guys are alive again!" Goku laughed as he ran forwards to meet the 2 Natives formally. "What do you mean little boy?" Bora asked before remembering the man in the pink gi coming to his village and killing his son and then him. "Nevermind, I remember now. But it doesn't make sense, how are we alive?" Bora asked.

After Goku explained what happened Bora and Upa thanked him. That's when Goku noticed Chi-Chi standing behind a tree a little ways away. Goku began to walk over to talk to her but she attempted to run, still afraid of his brutal massacre in her village. "Chi-Chi? what's wrong?" Goku asked innocently, no indepth memory of what happened there.

Chi-chi poked her head around the tree. "Are you Alright?" she asked, her voice quivering in fear. "I'm fine, Chi Chi, are you alright?" he asked with a concerned voice. Chi Chi walked out from behind the tree and saw the concern on her Fiancee's face. "You aren't going to kill anymore people are you?" she asked scared he'd get mad about the question. 'Oh my goodness! she must have been there when I started Bloodlust.' Goku thought.

"Chi-chi I promise, I won't kill anyone ever again." Goku said taking her hand, and giving her a confident smile. Before he knew what he was doing, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips, surprising her, and himself. All he knew for sure was that he liked it, and she was happy. Goku let go of her hand and smiled. "I have to go train for the next World Martial Arts Tournament. If I win, I'll be back to marry you." Goku said as he ran off, leaving a happy Chi-chi sinking to her knees blushing.

_King Kai looked grim. 'Sorry Goku, but you'll be quite busy once you finish with the Tournament.' He said as he frowned watching the little boy hop through the trees in the thick forest. "Hey Northy, I want you to meet my new Trainee. He unfortunately just died in the west galaxy. His name is Pikkon." West Kai said as King Kai watched Goku. "Yes that's nice, but I'm watching my future student." King Kai said as he looked into the future a little. _

_King Piccolo. Demon King who is intent on ruling Planet Earth. Goku training to beat him and then training with Kami and Vegeta to beat the reincarnate of Piccolo. No time to have a wedding when that stuff happens. I'm sorry Goku, but with Vegeta and Kami training you, you will no doubt win.__  
_

_'He'll win, but it won't be pretty' King Kai thought as he watched the future battles over and over again._

"Those foolish children, destroying the Red Ribbon Army. Killing my son, well, with this design, Goku and Vegeta will die!" Gero exclaimed as he drew up the plans for the 16th Android. "I will have Vengeance, if it's the last thing I do." He said with a sinister smirk.  


* * *

That's chapter 4.

First things first. Goku will not be killed by Android 9, but he will be invited to train under King Kai. He will become stronger than Vegeta there on King Kai's star, believe it or not. When Goku returns Vegeta will test his training, thinking it was insufficient and get beat badly. After Vegeta is healed, Bardock will return to Earth, in Goku's old pod battered and on the brink of Death. That is what he meant by unfinished business, he went to find and challenge Frieza, AGAIN. He fails, almost dies but escapes. That's all for now.

Second thing, Gero based Android 16 on his dead son who was a soldier in the Red Ribbon Army and was killed in Goku's Bloodlust at Muscle Tower.

Vegeta won't help much with Goku's training on Kami's lookout, and after Goku's win against Piccolo, Vegeta disappears from Goku's eyesight, not to be seen again until after he returns. Piccolo does help Goku against Android 9.

Next Chapter: TienShinhan and his Pokemon Friend(TFS reference lol)


	5. Tien Shinhan

A/N: First of all, I haven't written in a couple days. But I just thought of an awesome thing, so Ignore what I said earlier about not having Tarble. Tarble will come in a lot later in the story. Sorry for the confusion.

I know Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu will come in this chapter, but reactions will be slightly different, Goku is slightly tougher because he trained a LITTLE already with Vegeta on the Gravity Pad. This chapter will take place about a year before the next Tournament, so Tien will train hard in preparation. Tournament will be the same as in the anime, Goku will lose, but just barely and Tien and Chiaotzu will join Goku's group of friends to fight against KING Piccolo.

Enjoy, Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Tien Shinhan and Crane School

Goku was running as fast as he could, jumping tree to tree through a forest. '1 more year, 1 more year untill the Next Tournament. It's gonna be a good one!' Goku said as he jumped a bit too far and missed a branch, only to grab it with his tail. He laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Guess I should be paying more attention to where I'm going." he laughed as he dropped down and landed on his feet. "Where the heck am I? Running around aimlessly is fun and all, but I should probably know how to get to Papaya Island." Goku said to himself as he came across a village with a crowd of people in one area.

Goku walked up and saw this giant purple pig-like creature tied up and hanging from a tree. "What's going on?" Goku asked as a random person turned around and looked at the boy with a smile. "These two wonderful Martial Artists just saved us from that monster InoShikaCho!" The man declared as he pointed at the two Martial Artists. The tall one had three eyes and wore a green Han-style robe and an overconfident smirk. The other one was short, had white skin and red cheeks and wore a poofball hat and no expression on his face.

'Martial Artists huh?' Goku thought as the village chief handed the two Martial Artists a bag of money and then sent them on their way with InoShikaCho being dragged behind them. "WAIT UP!" Goku yelled after them, they stopped and turned around and saw the little boy. "What is it kid?" The tall one asked annoyed by the child. "You guys are Martial Artists, right? well I'm training for the World Martial Arts Tournament and I was wondering if you'd like to spar." Goku stated bluntly as he put an innocent smile on his face.

"Sorry kid, we don't fight amateurs." the tall one said, attacking Goku's Saiyan Pride. Goku was irritated, "I AM NOT AN AMATEUR! I was the runner up in the last Tournament!" Goku said proudly. "So basically you lost? Besides the winner was a hack, he couldn't possibly have won if I was in the Tournament." the tall man said with a bored expression.

As they walked off into the distance, Goku's saiyan pride was damaged, so he followed from afar. After the group of 3 got far away the short one pointed his finger and the ropes around InoShikaCho's legs untied by themselves. 'What? why are they untying a monster?' Goku thought from the branch he sat. "Good job again 'ShikaCho" the small one said with still no emotion. The monster just snorted. "Chiaotzu, which way is the closest village?" the tall man asked as he started a fire. "About a 2 hour walk from here. 1 if we run Tien." the short one reponded. 'Tien and Chiaotzu huh?' Goku thought.

Tien stood up and walked over to the purple monster. "InoShikaCho, You'll go in after we eat and then start terrorizing, we'll set up camp outside the village, you'll return there and we'll eat, you'll go in for a couple days and then we'll come in, yadda yadda you know the plan." Tien said as he watched Chiaotzu cook dinner.

"Doesn't sound like a plan, sounds like a scam to me!" Goku exclaimed, as he walked up to them with a determined look on his face. "It's the amateur." Tien said as he got up. "For the last time, I'm NOT an amateur, I'm a Saiyan Warrior, to us Humans are the amateurs. Secondly, I know your secret now! So what's to stop me from telling everyone?" Goku asked, but only received a small chuckle, "First off, If the Saiyans aren't amateurs, then how come they've never been heard of before? Secondly, Nothing is stopping you from telling people, but who would believe you? We're the guys who always stop him from wrecking everything, you're just one kid." Tien said crossing his arms and smirking confidently. "Who'd believe you?" Tien asked.

Goku smirked, "The next village will believe me before InoShikaCho even arrives to their village." He said just keeping eye contact, reading Tien's body language. Tien glared, "You have a point there. But who says you'll make it to the next village." Tien asked as he dropped into the Crane school stance. "As one of the last Saiyans alive, I'm pretty sure I will." Goku smirked as he dropped into the Turtle school stance that Roshi taught him.

Tien then flew at him at top speed throwing several punches, only for Goku to dodge each and every one. 'That gravity pad that Vegeta and I were using really helped.' Goku thought as he watched each punch come at him somewhat slowly. As Tien threw another punched Goku grabbed his fist and threw him into the closest tree to them. "Gee, if I knew you were a weakling I wouldn't have taunted you." Goku said as he crossed his arms and smirked. Tien stood up and grabbed his shirt and tore it off.

"Looks like I'll have to get more serious. I underestimated you, but now I understand that you're not a normal kid." Tien said as he flew towards Goku again, this time just as he went to throw another punch, he fazed out of view and slammed the side of his fists into the back of Goku's neck. Driving Goku through several trees, knocking them down as his head made contact with each tree. just as he was headed for a final tree he turned around and used the tree to jump back and landed several punches on Tien's chest.

When he stopped he jumped back and dropped back into his stance. "I told you, I'm a Saiyan, of course I'm not normal." Goku said as he pullled his hands back in preparation of his next attack. "And I told you, I don't know or care what a saiyan is, and I certainly dont think that makes you special kid. Just another Victim! DO-DON RAY-!" Tien said as he pointed a finger to the air as it glowed bright golden. "I'm definitely not a victim. KAAAAMEEEEHAAAAMEEEE-" Goku said as his hands began glowing bright blue.

'Damn that attack is strong.' Tien thought as he pointed forward violently and yelled "-FIRE!" just as Goku sent his hands forward just as violently, "HAAAA!" Goku screamed as he fired it forward and the two beams of violent energy clashed in the middle, with Tien's quickly being overpowered by Goku's Kamehameha. It sent Tien and friends through the air and into the night sky.

When the group of three landed a couple miles away. "What the hell is he!?" Chiaotzu asked incredulously. Tien got onto his hands and knees in frustration and slammed his fist into the ground. "I don't know, but I have a new mission. Forget this stupid fucking scam! Time for some heavy training!" Tien said standing on his feet and walking away without looking at the rest of his group. "For what Tien?" Chiaotzu asked catching up to Tien. "We're going to that tournament, and I'm going to win against that CHILD!" Tien stated angrily.

Chiaotzu looked on in surprise, "But you always said that tournaments are for weak people pretending they're stronger than other weaklings." Chiaotzu stated matter-of-factly, "They are normally, but for once there will actually be a challenge there. We're going to start training, and it's going to be the most intense training we've ever done so that kid will meet his match!" Tien said as he continued walking.

Out of the bushes a rustling came and out came a man with spiky hair. "What was the kid's name?" the man asked with an evil smirk. "I don't know, I don't care and all I remember is him saying he was a Saiyan. Whatever the hell that is, crazy kid." Tien said as he dropped into a stance thinking this guy was going to challenge him. "Calm down kid, I'm not going to challenge you. That kid is under my care, his name is Kakarot, and he is a Saiyan child. Unfortunately he isn't worthy of saiyan blood at his current power, which is why I need you." The spiky haired man said with the same smirk.

Tien relaxed, and looked at the guy curiously. "What do you need ME for? I just want revenge on that kid for treating me like an amateur." Tien said crossing his arms and glaring at the spiky haired man. "My name is Vegeta, normally I wouldn't ask a weakling such as yourself for help, but Kakarot is a weakling himself. I need you to beat him, to keep his motivation to become strong and worthy Saiyan warrior. Same reason that fool Roshi dressed up like whats-his-face at the last tournament. But if you're going to beat him, you're going to need intense training, that's where I come in, I'm going to train you for the next year until the tournament, just as Goku will continue to do. When you two meet next, you will win, no matter what. But do not kill him." Vegeta explained ending on a very serious note.

Tien was taken aback by that last statement, "Why shouldn't I kill him!? He embarassed me!" Tien asked angrily. A serious look came across Vegeta and he grabbed Tien by the neck and picked him up with ease. "He is the only other Saiyan in the universe. You kill him, you deal with me, and I'm not using any of my own strength to hold you as tight as it feels." Vegeta said quickly before letting him go.

Tien gasped for breath as he landed hard on the ground. "Fine, no killing, but beating him within an inch of his life will be fine, right?" Tien asked hoping he wouldn't get the same treatment. Vegeta smirked, "That is more than alright, in fact, I hope for it." Vegeta smiled gladly to have a deal on his hands. Tien stood up and shook Vegeta's hand. When Tien tried to let go Vegeta smirked, "Lesson one, never let your guard down!" Vegeta said as he threw the three eyed man into the trees and sent a very weak ki blast into his back.

* * *

After 3 months of relentless training with the ruthless Saiyan, Tien felt as if Vegeta was trying to kill him. Vegeta had put him under two times Earth's gravity. He didn't even know that was possible, and he figured he already died and was in hell for this torture he was undergoing. Just as he was about to pass out Vegeta picked him up by the back of his neck. "Don't you dare cry!" Vegeta said as he picked him up higher. "I am Tien Shinhan, I do not cry!" Tien exclaimed as attempted to break Vegeta's grip but failed terribly.

"You call THAT pathetic attempt of movements an escape? I should kill you and end your suffering if that's the best you got triclops!" Vegeta exclaimed with an evil laugh. "You call this training!? It's torture!" Tien exclaimed as he coughed up blood and passed out. "That's what you think. But you're Goku's equal right now." Vegeta smirked as Tien passed out.

Back in the Jungles of the World, a young teen was running and jumping through the trees. "I havent heard from Vegeta in months, his loss." Goku smiled as he reached the edge of a city on the ocean. 'I've been running around the woods for almost 2 and a half years, rarely any interaction with humans...' Goku thought to himself, "Might as well get to know some people. Tired of running around for awhile anyway." Goku said as he ran down and the hill he was standing on.

Goku walked through the city for a couple minutes, 'This place is awful! it smells badly, it's crowded, and it's hard to even tell where I am.' Goku thought with disgust as a door to a bakery opened up and he smelled food. "THIS PLACE IS AMAZING!" he shouted as he walked in only to be kicked out 5 minutes later for not having any money. 'Well should continue training anyway.' He decided as he walked towards the edge of the city only to run into a group of thugs surrounding a kid about Goku's age.

"C'mon kid, give us your money!" one thug said, "I dont have anything! Just leave me alone!" the kid said only to receive a punch to his gut, "We just saw you come out of that shop with a capsule case, any kid that can buy that has quite a bit of money." another thug said. "I saved up for months to get this, I worked harder than I have in my entire life so far." the kid said.

The first thug laughed, "Well kid here's a lesson, the easy way is the best way!" the thug said as he punched him square in the gut. "If you think that, then you should have no problem beating me, right?" Goku said walking up to the small group. "Kid, Run! get some help!" the other kid yelled as the thugs let go of him and walked over to Goku. "I am the help!" Goku said as he watched the thugs surround him. "You? there are three of us and one of you! and you're surrounded! This must be a joke!" the thug holding the kid said as he punched his palm.

"Go ahead and surround me if that makes you feel more comfortable." Goku said with a confident smirk. Just as they attempted to attack him all at the same time, he took out the first two guys with ease. "Have fun with that strategy? Because I don't think it worked out." Goku said as he held the last guy buy the scuff of his shirt. "I took the hard way, and you took the easy way. Guess what, I won!" Goku smirked as he headbutted the final thug before walking over to the other kid.

He helped up the other kid and smiled. "Sorry about those guys, and don't listen to them, hard work pays off. My name is Goku, what's yours?" Goku greeted with the trademarked Son grin. The other kid couldn't help but smile himself, "Mark, Mark Deville. That was the most amazing display of skill that I've ever seen or ever will see." Mark laughed out loudly. "Thanks Mark, you do any martial arts?" Goku asked curiously hoping for a spar.

Mark looked down in shame, "I do, to be honest, I should've been able to take those guys, but I got scared!" He said as he began to cry, but Goku just put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, you don't have to be ashamed of being scared. It's natural to be scared, the key is to not let that fear paralyze you." Goku said with an honest smile. Mark just smiled back, "I have to get going, I have to continue training for the tournament." Goku said as he took off quickly.

"So basically confidence is key and I should make people intimidated by me, right?" Mark said with a smile, "Hercule sounds more intimidating. What's more intimidating than a super strong demigod? Answer: Satan. From now on I will enter the tournaments as well as Hercule Satan!" Mark laughed as he ran home.

* * *

9 months later, it was the day of the tournament and Tien was much stronger than he was when he faced Goku. "This time, he's going down hard." Tien said as he registered at the front desk. He, his master and Chiaotzu walked inside only for Goku to meet up with his friends and his other master, only to remember Vegeta's words from a couple of months ago.

_"Remember no killing Goku, beat him into the ground, break his bones, crack his skull, just don't kill him!" Vegeta said as Tien completed his training. "One more thing, Nobody knows, and nobody will ever learn that I trained you! Understood!?" Vegeta said as he knocked Tien out and dropped him outside his little white pokemon friend outside their shack in the woods._

Tien nodded slightly towards Vegeta who ignored him and walked right past him. 'Really sticking to that isn't he, whatever, it works.' Tien thought as his eyes met Goku's. "So you're actually here weakling?" Goku asked in a cocky tone. "Trust me, I'm not as weak as I was last time kid." Tien said calmly surprising Goku. Tien noticed this and smirked confidently, "The reason I'm not as aggressive as last time is because I know I'll win this time, go ahead and talk shit, only weaklings talk shit." Tien smirked and walked away.

'He'll take Goku, but just barely because his damn arrogance. I guess the bright side is they'll be allies when this is all over.' Vegeta thought as he watched the interaction when he felt a sudden energy that was more powerful than everyone on Earth besides himself. "I've felt this power before, but it was pure good last time!" Vegeta thought aloud.

"What is that Vegeta?" Bulma asked hearing every word, Vegeta quickly explained quietly, "I sense a new power on the Earth. One I've felt before, but it was pure, innocent, no malice in it at all last time. It was above Korin's Tower, I don't know who it was, but it was the most powerful being on Earth, besides me of course. But this time, it seems evil, I don't understand at all, but it should be fine, it's nowhere near here." He whispered as Bulma listened intently. "But you'd be able to take care of it if it is a threat, right?" Bulma asked worriedly only for Vegeta to scoff.

"Why would I wanna take care of it when Kakarot could use it as training?" He laughed as he lowered his head and closed his eyes to think carefully. 'This new threat would require him to see Korin for the Ultra Divine Water. But he can do it, I know he can.' Vegeta thought as he heard a voice in his head.

_**"Very observant Prince of Saiyans, but you'd think that way regardless because you actually have faith in someone other than**_** yourself**" the voice said tauntingly and snorted like a pig. 'Yes I would, and since I thought that, you can hear my thoughts, now who are you?' Vegeta thought to voice. "_**I am King Kai, guardian of the North Galaxy, I've been watching you and Goku for some time now. You will both become great warriors. Also to make fun of you a little because you actually care about little Kakarot."**_King kai said as he cut off the connection.** "****That joke was horrible Northy."** West kai said to him as he sighed and shook his head.

* * *

I guess that's chapter 5, sorry for the wait, but I couldn't focus on it for the life of me. Writer's block I guess, in the end I'm happy with the result. **Next Chapter will be just after the Tournament, Goku will have lost to Tien, but just barely, just as he did in the original series. So the next chapter will be the King Piccolo saga, as best as I can. **I'll get it out as quick as I can, but it'll be hard, because I have to focus on Tien and Roshi interactions, along with friendly interactions between Goku and Tien, and of course, Goku going into the darkness to get the ultra divine water, which was hard enough for me the first time.

I had to put a prequel to Mr. Satan in there, Mark Deville(OC last name, i think Satan is his Legitimate last name, but I kept it purely a stage name.) he will be in the next tournament, but he'll lose in the prelims to someone who won't be at the Cell Games, so he wont recognize ANYONE at the Cell games, but he'll think SSJ Goku looks familiar but shakes it off. Videl will be at the Cell games, but she will not sneak in, her father will be overconfident. Just a bit of Trivia, Hercule Satan was born in Age 736 while Son Goku was Born in Age 737.

Unlike the original series, Hercule will recognize the name of the champion of the 23rd WMAT and he will not call them tricksters, he has respect for Goku for what he did, on the other hand, he doesn't know the Z-Fighters at the Cell Games, and will mistakenly call Goku a trickster.

**Read & Review :)**


	6. King Piccolo, Part 1

A/N: Well thanks for reading. Last chapter was Tien Saga Pre-WMAT this is Post-WMAT a.k.a. King Piccolo Saga. This chapter will take some time, but that's because I want to make it as good as I can make it.

In the last chapter Vegeta detected a new power, second strongest on the planet, that was similar to a power he had felt before. Obviously King Piccolo, but the power he felt before was when he returned to Korin's Tower after drinking the Ultra Divine Water, obviously the power he felt, Kami, in this chapter he's going to go back to the Korin and ask who was above Korin, whatever, too much information, READ CHAPTER!

King Piccolo(Long Chapter.) **Read&Review** Please.

* * *

"I- we're sorry for how I acted outside of that village Goku." Tien apologized sincerely as Goku frowned, "Don't be, I was acting just as horribly." He responded quickly smiling "But as long as we're on the subject. You should apologize to Vegeta for what you said about the saiyans." Goku smiled almost evilly as he pointed to a now curious Vegeta.

"I'm sorry, did I just hear Kakarot say that Triclops there said something bad about my race?" Vegeta said angrily as Tien looked over at him slightly nervously and everyone else laughed. Suddenly Vegeta visibly calmed and took a much more serious look. "Kakarot, where's the bald little idiot boy?" Vegeta asked looking at Goku with the most serious look on his face. "Uhhh, he went to get my Power Pole from the Tournament area, Why?" Goku asked as a scream from the same area rang throughout the night. "That's why." Vegeta said as they all began running towards the Tournament area.

When they arrived they saw the tournament announcer cowering in fear. "What happened?" Tien asked as he took a quick look around, only to see Goku already walking slowly towards an unmoving body. "K-Kri-Krillin?" Goku asked as he got closer. He dropped to his knees and shook Krillin, hoping to wake his best friend up. Goku suddenly got angry and ran out of the building and took off. The Announcer attempted to discourage Goku, but Goku was long gone. "What happened exactly young man?" Master Roshi asked as the announcer turned around.

"I- I couldn't... Krillin- he came here looking for that Power Pole thing. When he got here, some sort of Monster Demon thing was mugging me, trying to get information for Tournament contestants." The Announcer said curled up into a ball against the wall. "Demon you say?" Roshi asked seriously before ordering the others to find some clues that involve the Demon symbol. Vegeta was the only one who didn't obey. "Krillin fought well, but this thing's skin was harder than a T-Rex's skull. Krillin's attacks didn't work at all on this Monster." The Announcer said remembering what happened all too well.

Tien came back with a piece of paper, with nothing but the Demon Symbol on it. "Just as I feared. King Piccolo has returned, how he did I don't know, but he has, and if he isn't stopped, then this could end very badly for Goku." Roshi said very grimly, only to have Vegeta smirk confidently, "Nonsense, Kakarot may be a fool but he can take this King Piccolo." Vegeta said as he leaned against a wall.

Roshi frowned, "I'm afraid you might be wrong Vegeta. Even for a boy as tenacious as Goku, King Piccolo is a monster. Nobody could defeat him, we had to trap him with a life-draining technique. I had to witness my master sacrifice himself for the good of Earth." Roshi scolded Vegeta's confidence, who only scoffed at the old man. 'King Piccolo is a worm compared to me, and a maggot compared to Frieza. Frieza!' Vegeta thought angrily as he remembered his final moments with his planet and father.

Roshi meanwhile told the full story. "I was a young man, My friend, who you all know as Master Shen, and I trained under a great and disciplined man. Master Mutaito, it was peaceful until one day he arose and so began the First King Piccolo Wars. We all fought, most used guns, we like very few others used our Martial Arts. One day King Piccolo's minions invaded our dojo, we attempted to fend them off but it didn't work they were much stronger. There were only three survivors, Master Mutaito, Shen and myself. Mutaito felt responsible for what happened to our dojo, so he exiled himself gave us one last order, to not follow him. Shen and I were lost, we continued training, but we began disagreeing, blaming each other for Mutaito's abandonment, and soon he too left."

At this point, Bulma spoke up, "Do you think Shen released King Piccolo?" she asked as Roshi looked at her, "No Bulma, even Shen wouldn't release that kind of evil onto the world again. I stayed in the dojo ruins, training as well as I could, but on my own I had no way to do so exactly. But one day after several years, Master Mutaito returned, he went into the mountains and trained a special technique called the Evil Containment Wave. He requested my assistance and I agreed naturally in hopes of stopping Piccolo, but he didn't tell me of the devastating affects of the technique. We confronted King Piccolo and his minions."

_"Hehe is this Earth's final defense? an old man and his student? Pathetic!" King Piccolo chuckled as Mutaito confronted him, Mutaito placed down a small pink Pressure Cooker. "King Piccolo, You have terrorized this planet for long enough, and tonight, I promise you, you'll have regretted everything you've done by the end of this night." Mutaito said as he extended both arms forward. "What makes you think that you little brat? I am the strongest being in the world. I am Piccolo, the Demon King, nobody can defeat me as easily as you think you can." Piccolo growled out as Mutaito growled out as well. _

_"Evil CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Mutaito growled out as a green spirally beam of energy came out of his hands and consumed King Piccolo. Mutaito moved his arms around and the wave followed, he led it into the pressure cooker. "Roshi NOW!" Mutaito yelled as Roshi ran out and placed the top onto the pressure cooker. He picked it up and proclaimed happily. That was until Mutaito collapsed, "Master Mutaito!" he yelled as he placed the pressure cooker down and picked up his master. "It is done, you've seen how it works, but please, never use it, it could kill a lesser man. Only use it if you can perfect it in a way that doesnt kill the user." Mutaito coughed out as he died._

Master Roshi sighed, "It took his life and nobody could have saved him, not even the dragon balls." Roshi said as everyone, but Vegeta, paid attention. "I'm afraid that if King Piccolo has returned, he needs to be stopped, one way or another." Roshi stated gaining a gasp of shock from everyone around, except Vegeta yet again. "Roshi, don't you dare do anything stupid! If things get too bad, Vegeta can step in, I'm sure he could take care of King Piccolo easily!" Bulma said with pride in her man. Unfortunately Vegeta scoffed, "Like I said before woman, King Piccolo is Kakarot's training opportunity. I'm more interested in KP's other half." Vegeta said bluntly, quickly dismissing Bulma's plan.

Roshi took special interest in what Vegeta said, "Other Half?" he asked. "Yes old man, his good half, something seems odd about his power, it seems like half of one whole personality, and I want to know how that's is possible." Vegeta quickly explained as he took off and headed toward Korin Tower. "2 halves, one evil, one good, curious." Roshi said as he decided they should all return to Kame House and bury Krillin until they could wish him back to life and begin collecting the dragon balls.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku had caught up to the monster that killed his best friend and Nimbus had been destroyed by the monster, he was on his own, lost in the woods, searching for the monster now known as Tambourine. He walked through the woods desolately thinking one determined thought. "I'm so hungry!" he cried as he marched on. Eventually he came across a bonfire with a giant fish cooking over it. "This looks delicious!" he exclaimed as he began chowing down. Just as he finished a fat, yet athletic samurai came from the shadows and attacked Goku.

"Why'd you eat my fish!?" the fat samurai asked with his hand on his sword ready to attack again. Goku looked him up and down and smirked, "I was helping you lose some weight fatty." Goku said with a confident smirk. The samurai immediately attacked and began fighting with Goku at speeds Goku couldn't believe the fat man could achieve. When they stopped for a breath Goku clapped, "Impressive, I wasn't expecting that from you. I am truly sorry for eating your food, but I was starving and nobody was around, I assumed the food was abandoned." Goku apologized as the samurai attacked again, catching Goku off guard.

"What was that for!? I apologized for eating your food!" Goku said angry as he countered, "You called me fat! and ate my 3rd breakfast on my land!" the samurai said as he attacked once more. "I'll help you find more food, just please, stop attacking me!" Goku said as he blocked his attack. The samurai stopped attacking, "Fine, but it better be a bigger fish than what you just ate." The samurai said as he sheathed his sword.

Goku extended his hand, "My name is Goku, what's yours?" Goku asked as the samurai slapped his hand thinking it was a new kind of high five. "Yajirobe, and hurry up and get me a new fish before 1st lunchtime." He said and as he turned around to show Goku to the nearest river, Goku saw something shiny hidden around Yajirobe's neck. "What is that around your neck?" Goku asked pointing at the familiar sphere.

Yajirobe looked down and grabbed it, "I don't know, I found it near my shack a couple miles from here, what's it to you?" Yajirobe asked as he held out the orange sphere. 'The One-Star Dragon ball! I Can't believe I forgot to check If Krillin had grandpa's dragonball. Tambourine must have it now.' Goku thought as Yajirobe gave him a weird look.

In another part of the world, a flying fortress flew across the land, an old looking, giant green man sat on a throne as several minions and the Emperor Pilaf cowered in fear nearby. "Pilaf! Tambourine has returned, open the window!" the old man shouted. Pilaf quickly opened the window and the humanlike dragon man flew in and kneeled in front of the old man. "Father, I have succeeded in collecting the information you requested, and the 4 star dragon ball as well." Tambourine said as he handed a stack of paper and the dragon ball to the giant green man.

"Good job Tambourine, so the dragon balls still exist, I shouldn't be surprised, even within my confinement I could feel Kami still live on. Let me look through these." He said as he examined the information from the Tournament, "Woops, should've taken these 2 out, I already took care of these 2 contestants." Tambourine said as he grabbed Goku and Krillin's papers. Pilaf took a quick look at the spiky haired boy and cried out, "You took care of that brat, he's been causing us so much trouble though!" Pilaf said as he began crying tears of joy, "That damn monkey! destroying my castle!"

This grabbed the old man's attention. "Monkey? destroying your entire castle? this boy?" He said as he grabbed the picture. "Yes King Piccolo, he's no ordinary child, at the full moon he turns into a giant ape!" Pilaf said as he bowed to King Piccolo in gratitude. "Don't celebrate you fool, he isn't dead!" Piccolo said quite simply as he burned the page in his hands with some of his energy. "W-What!?" Pilaf and Tambourine said collectively, "I'm positive he fell to his death, he couldn't fly or else he would've followed me here." Tambourine said as he showed his memory to his father telepathically.

"YOU FOOL!" King Piccolo's gravelly voice echoed, "This is no ordinary boy! A young boy just like him was around 300 years ago during my first conquest. He wasn't as strong as this boy though, I can tell that already. Did he mention anything about the Saiyan race?" King Piccolo asked already knowing the answer from Tambourine's memories. "Y-Yes father, but I assure you he's-" Tambourine began but was quickly interrupted. "You fool, you were to make sure he was dead. He won't know how to get here, but he'll find us eventually. Tambourine, clean up a bit, you're getting a new brother." King Piccolo said as he began making puking sound as an egg came up out of his throat.

As he dropped the egg on the floor it cracked and out came a dragon like being, "Everyone, meet Cymbal, Cymbal, don't bother meeting everyone else, theyre incompetent, go kill the rest of these tournament contestants, but after you retrieve that Dragon Ball that's nearby." King Piccolo ordered before cymbal flew off. 'Hopefully this saiyan won't be a problem.' King Piccolo thought as Cymbal disappeared into the sky.

_A young King Piccolo was spreading chaos across the World Stage, and suddenly he came across a spiky haired young boy. "A boy? A boy thinks he can stop me? It was impressive for you to get by my demons, but to actually confront me. You're a fool!" King Piccolo said as he crossed his arms. "I'm no ordinary boy, I'm a Saiyan from the Planet Yasai, I'm here to stop you once and for all Namekian." the mysterious saiyan said as he dropped into an unknown stance. "Saiyans? Yasai? Namekian? you're delusional, what's your name boy?" King Piccolo asked curious about this child._

_The boy smirked, "Maizu. I assure you I am not delusional." Maizu said as he began attacking. Piccolo defended easily and laughed at the boy. "You sure you're not delusional?" He asked as he smacked Maizu aside as if he were a fly. "Not at all, I've just been stalling untill it came all the way up." Maizu said as Piccolo looked around looking for what he was talking about. He saw the full moon rise to it's highest point in the sky. He looked back to the boy, who's eyes were glowing blood red. "**This is the transformation of my race, and your end!**" Maizu's voice turned gravelly and he began growing and fur began appearing on his skin.  
_

_"W-What is this?!" Piccolo shouted as the ape grew to enormous sizes. "Okay, well you aren't the only one who can grow to be tall!" Piccolo said as he grew taller and matched Maizu's height. The giant ape simply roared and they fought each other. King Piccolo was losing, he was tiring out very quickly while Maizu was uncontrollable and devastating his Namekian enemy. Just as Piccolo was about to lose, one of his children cut off the tail of the giant ape, returning the boy to his normal size and unconscious. Before he could get a chance to wake up, Maizu was crushed under King Piccolo's enormous foot._

"Tambourine, go find the other dragon balls while Cymbal is getting that one, and if you kill someone, make sure they're actually dead." King Piccolo ordered as Tambourine left.

Back with Goku and Yajirobe, they were sitting by the river, fishing for 2nd lunch, "Jeez, it's been years since I found someone that could eat as much as I can." Yajirobe said impressed at how much Goku could eat. "Yeah, Bulma always calls me and Vegeta bottomless pits. Which reminds me, I need that dragon ball, I need to use it." Goku said as Yajirobe looked at the ball. "Are you kidding, after what you told me during first lunch, I could use that wish for food." Yajirobe complained as Goku looked at him seriously. "I think my wish is a little more important, I have to wish my friend, a 16 year old boy, back to life!" Goku argued angry at the fat samurai's selfishness.

Yajirobe just stuck his tongue out, "How did he even die kid?" Yajirobe asked, not believing this little brat. Just as he said that a dragon like being dropped out of the sky. "Dragon Ball, give it, now!" the dragon said as he looked at the two fighters. "No way food, this is my dragon ball!" Yajirobe proclaimed as Goku stepped forward to fight, "Woah now Goku, for the most part, I like to play with my food before I eat it." Yajirobe said grabbing Goku's shoulder and pulling him back. "You know Yajirobe, you could've been a decent Saiyan." Goku laughed as he let Yajirobe work.

"Look fatty, if anything you're my food, but I'm just here for the dragon ball, and to kill that tournament contestant." the dragon said in an almost unintelligible string of grunts. "Shut up food!" Yajirobe responded just as intelligently. "Oh for! my name is Cymbal not food." Cymbal responded angrily as he attacked the fat samurai, only to run into Yajirobe's katana. Just before Yajirobe delivered the killing blow, Cymbal dodged out of the way and sent a ki blast towards the fat samurai, who deflected it back with his sword and lunged towards the monster and stabbed him right through the chest.

He pulled the sword out and put the blade to the neck of the monster. "Hold on Yajirobe. Fo- I mean Cymbal, do you know a monster known as Tambourine?" Goku asked the dying monster, "T-Tambourine, he's my brother, uggghh, he is after the dragon balls as well, he will kill you both once he finds you." Cymbal said as Yajirobe sliced Cymbal's head off. "Dinner Time!" He shouted as he began building a fire.

* * *

Vegeta had arrived at Korin's Tower. "Cat! I need to talk to you and I think you know what about." Vegeta shouted as he entered the dome at the top of the tower. The cat appeared from downstairs and replied simply. "Yes, yes of course Vegeta. You want to know of King Piccolo's other half. I don't personally know the story of this particular guardian, but he is the current Guardian of Earth and has been so for over 300 years, he took power shortly before King Piccolo arose. What else do you wish to know?" Korin asked as Vegeta listened carefully. "Where is he, I've felt this specific power signature before, but not on Earth, on a Planet I passed on my way here." Vegeta responded with more of a demand than a question.

Korin just shook his head, "Tsk Tsk Vegeta, I know I'm not you're master, but you could show a little more respect to me considering I know the answers you seek." Korin said turning his back to the Prince. Of course Vegeta didn't find this annoying and grabbed Korin, "Listen here cat, you might be a powerful fighter to certain humans, but to ME, you're raw food! Now answer my question before I make an entree out of you!" Vegeta threatened as he tossed the cat to the ground. "Fine Fine! The Guardian's Lookout is right above my own lookout here. Normally you'd need the Power Pole and a bell to go up there, but nothing could stop you from meeting with Kami." Korin said dusting himself off.

Vegeta immediately jumped over the edge and began flying up at half speed. "Alright Kami and King Piccolo, What are you?" Vegeta asked himself as he flew upwards. He eventually reached a giant palace just floating in Earth's Atmosphere. "I have to admit, pretty cool, floating castle and all, but I'm on a mission." He said as he landed on the platform and walked around a little. Watering the plants was a black genie person with a peculiar smile and blank expression. "You!? Where is the Guardian Kami?" Vegeta asked violently gaining the genie's attention. "He is in his throne room, tired of humanity to be honest, I don't blame him, with arrogant and selfish humans like you-" He was about to go on a rant but was interrupted by the Saiyan Prince. "Listen here magic man, I'm not Human, I'm the Former Prince of all Saiyans. I'm not here out of selfishness, just curiosity, and finally, who is going to stop me from going in there and getting him myself." Vegeta explained threatening the genie.

"My Name is Mr. Popo, I am Kami's assistant and his predecessor's assistant. If you want to see Kami, you have to get past me." Popo said as he stood resolute watching Vegeta's movements. "Please magic man..." he said as he sped past Popo easily "...You couldn't stop me if you tried, enjoy life." He said as he walked in and found a man sitting in the dark on a throne. "Who are you!? Leave me be!" the gravelly voice ordered as he attempted to intimidate the saiyan. "Nice try. . . Namekian, but I can tell you're peaceful, well half peaceful." Vegeta said as the old Namekian Guardian stood up. "Namekian? I've heard that word before, but unsure where. Who are you?" Kami asked as he stood and walked to the Man in front of him.

Vegeta smirked, "I want the story of King Piccolo, your the story teller, I can't tell you of your origin other than a few facts of the Planet Namek, but you're a wise old man, you can piece things together. My name is Vegeta, of the Destroyed Planet Vegeta. I was sent here to protect the last known Saiyan, beside myself, from any serious danger. Now your turn for story time." Vegeta explained as the old man sat down again.

"My earliest memories are from a part of the world that has been forsaken. Yunzabit Heights. Eventually I made my way into the human world, I observed the humans, eventually I made my way to this Lookout. I trained under the former guardian but in the end he said I was too corrupt to take over his position. To gain the position, I separated myself from my other half. He became King Piccolo, I became Kami, Guardian of Earth, it's been too long to even remember our true name, either way, it would not matter, I will never be whole with that demon. It's your turn once again, what do you know of my race?" Kami asked as Vegeta sat on the ground cross legged and crossed armed.

"So be it Kami, from what my Father said long before a tyrant named Frieza destroyed Vegeta, He spoke of a Planet named Namek, it was a peaceful planet that my father respected. He would never invade it, I on the other hand follow orders. Anyway, one day he spoke of a terrible drought, that caused the trees on the planet to die out and the kill all but 2 Namekians, one stayed while the other was rumored to be sent away to avoid the consequences. I believe that was you. So there, but now, there is a bit of a problem, King Piccolo has arisen once more." Vegeta told the story of Namek near destruction.

"Yes, I know. But there's no way for me to stop him, currently he's retrieving the dragon balls, already has 2 of them, and if I know that lecherous old fool who is collecting the other dragon balls, he's going to do something incredibly stupid once he collects he others. I can do nothing but sit and watch as the world burns beneath that evil tyrant's feet." Kami said regretfully as he walked outside and to the edge of the lookout. "I know you have the power to stop him, but you, without a doubt will not use it. So all I can do is have faith in both the young man that won the tournament most recently, and the child saiyan." Kami said as Vegeta sat down and watched everything happen alongside Kami.

After about 5 minutes of silence, Vegeta spoke, "You know, once Kakarot defeats King Piccolo, he'll come here for training." he said simply as Kami nodded and watched events unfold.

* * *

'*Tambourine, This is your father speaking. I wish for you to take down the kid and the man who killed your brother Cymbal, I have sent you the coordinates they were last located. They are currently moving south.*' King Piccolo had sent a telepathic message to his son who has killed several of the contestants already and was just about to kill Yamcha. "You got lucky punk, I have to go kill some other fools. You live to die another day very soon." Tambourine said as he flew off and headed towards Goku and Yajirobe's last known position.

* * *

"C'mon Tien, we have 2 dragon balls, from Bulma's radar, he already has two as well, but one is near him, so we need the other 2 before he gets them." Roshi said as they walked into a town filled with people who were still shocked from the Murders of several fighters that were in the previous tournaments. "I still doubt there powers master, but I'm sure we can get the other 2 before him, he's moving slowly." Chiaotzu said as he looked around, "The dragon ball seems to be in that house over there." He said pointing at a cabin near the woods.

The three Martial Artists walked up to the door and knocked on the door. When the door opened a woman appeared and sitting at the table was her husband who recognized the triclops at the door. "Close the door! He's obviously here to kill me like the other martial artists that have been murdered!" the man said as he attempted to get up and shut the door himself. Tien just stood dumbfounded, no clue what to say in response. "I can assure you, we're not here to kill anyone." Roshi said as he requested to come in. The woman let the 3 fighters in the house, but quickly went to the nursery with their baby in sleeping in the cradle. She picked up the phone and called the police.

Meanwhile the man told the story of what happened, "It took me 2 years to get back here after what you did. 13 broken bones, I will never walk correctly after what you did." Tien was silent. "Do you even remember what you did? We fought in an underground tournament 3 years ago. You were winning easily and had practically already won. But that wasn't enough was it? You had to break my leg as well, didn't you." The man said to a still silent Tien. "You come to finish me off? Because I'm sill practically defenseless." the man asked still angry, "We came because we're collecting the dragon balls, there is one here, is there not? Please, could we have it?" Tien asked looking at the man with sorrow in his own eyes.

The man scoffed, "You break 13 of my bones, allow me to walk home for 2 years on a broken leg and then come here and just request something from me? No, even if I knew what a dragon ball was, I wouldn't allow it." The man said as Police began surrounding the house. "Tien, the police are here, we need to get the dragon ball and get going." Roshi said quietly as he watched the interaction. The Police busted in, "TienShinhan, you're under arrest for the murder of 10+ Former World Marital Arts Tournament contestants." one Police officer said as he attempted to handcuff the man only to be stopped by Master Roshi.

"Nonsense, those fighters were killed all quite recently, Tien has been with me for the past few days." Master Roshi said, only to receive a scoff from the cop who was about to push him aside when his sergeant stepped in, "Officer O'Neal, that's Master Roshi and former Contestant Jackie Chun, if Tien was our man, then Roshi wouldn't be alive right now." the sergeant said as he ordered them all to pull out.

"I apologize, but I need the dragon ball." Tien requested again. "Fine, you want it, then do what you please, knock me over, throw the table kick in the door to my baby's nursery, do what I know you'll end up doing anyway to get what you want." the man said pulling out a gun and pointing it at Tien. Tien dropped to his knees and began crying, "Please, sir, I'm truly sorry for what I did three years ago, I was a different man back then, I don't wish to be that man anymore. Keep the dragon ball, but please do what you will to accept my forgiveness, break my arm if you need to." Tien said raising his arm, preparing for the worst. Chiaotzu and Roshi were just as shocked as the man was, He dropped his gun and grabbed his hand and helped Tien up. "That was the last thing I was expecting you to do boy. I'm sorry I didn't believe your apology before, and I gladly forgive you. Wait here, I'll be back with the Dragon Ball and some food for the road." the man said as he walked into the nursery and grabbed the orange sphere from the baby's arms and replaced it with a teddy bear.

The three fighters retrieved the dragon ball and went to get a fourth ball from where ever it may be. "Unfortunately, King Piccolo now has three Dragon balls now. We must retrieve the last ball before can." Roshi said as the got into there jetcopter and flew towards the next ball.

* * *

Back while Tien was apologizing. Goku fought and killed Tambourine easily with his strength regained from lunch. King Piccolo has come to Tambourine's falling place to find the two fighters still in the area. He landed on the ground, towering over the two fighters. "Well well, you two managed to kill my sons, and keep a dragon ball away from them. Impressive. Too bad it's the last thing either of you will ever do." King Piccolo said as he looked at the two. "Hey Goku, who's this guy? more food?" Yajirobe asked as his stomach rumbled. Goku rolled his eyes, despite his stomach rumbling as well. "No, back when I first confronted Tambourine, he said that his father was a Demon named King Piccolo." Goku said standing resolute in front of the old man and company.

"KING PICCOLO!" Yajirobe shouted as he ran began stepping backwards. "I just remembered, I have to- uhhh...Bye!" he said as he ran around and hid behind a bush and watched. "Hahahaha You want to join your fat friend? He seems to have some intelligence." King Piccolo laughed as he watched, "Never have run from a challenge, don't see any reason to start now." Goku smirked as he dropped into his own stance. "Brave, eh boy? Tell me, what's your name, I like knowing the name of brave people before killing them." King Piccolo said as he stood resolute with his arms crossed over his chest.

Goku smiled, "My name is Son Goku, I'm a Saiyan from Planet Vegeta, and we've faced worse tyrants than you." Goku said as he dashed forward and attempted to attack King Piccolo, Piccolo quickly dodged to the left and slapped Goku into a tree. "Pathetic saiyan, I met one before, he was weak without his transformation, just as you are." Piccolo said as Goku got up and dashed forward again. "That's what you think old man, but I know I can beat you!" Goku said as he began attacking relentlessly as Piccolo blocked each and every attack. "I have to say, more impressed with you than anyone else on this planet. You can actually hit me when you're trying, most of them are clumsy." Piccolo laughed as Goku continued attacking without tiring.

Just as Piccolo was going to counter he saw Yajirobe's dragonball roll out from the bushes the fat man scurried through. Just as his attention split for a second away from Goku, he got decked right in the right cheek. "ARGH Dammit! You little! You'll pay for that!" Piccolo said as he slammed his fist into Goku's chest, right where his heart was, stopping Goku's heart momentarily. Goku flew into a tree near the dragonball and slowly passed out. "Saiyans. A major pain in my neck!" King Piccolo said as he walked over and picked up the dragonball.

The group got back on their ship and flew off. "Check the radar, and set course for the next dragon ball." Piccolo said as he sat in his giant throne. "There is a problem King Piccolo. It seems there is another group collecting the dragon balls, and they have all 4 of the remaining dragon balls." Piccolo's only living son, Piano informed him. "Well then, tell me when they stop and then go to their position! we'll take them out and make the wish there!" Piccolo shouted as they began moving towards the dragon balls collected by Roshi, Tien and Chiaotzu.

Back on the Ground, Yajirobe was checking on Goku. "Dang Goku, you did good, but King Piccolo is invincible you dummy." Yajirobe said as he turned Goku onto his back. "N-nobody is invincible... ta-take me to Korin Tower." Goku said opening his eyes a little. Yajirobe laughed, "If nobody is invincible how'd you survive that attack straight to the heart? Yeah I'll help you get there, easy enough." Yajirobe said as he picked up Goku and put him in his capsule car and took off.

"Hey Goku what are we going to do at Korin Tower?" Yajirobe asked as they drove at high speeds. "You're going to have to climb to the top to get me help from Master Korin, then I'll find a way-" he began but was interrupted by Yajirobe, "WOAH WOAH KID, Why should I climb up there by myself." Yajirobe asked annoyed that it was already decided by Goku. "That's another thing, you're going have a passenger. Me." Goku laughed sheepishly. "WHAT! It's one thing to climb it but to have some kid riding shotgun, nuh-uh, no way!" Yajirobe said indignantly. "Korin has food. But you need to climb to the top to get it. Might as well take me along." Goku said and laughed as Yajirobe began fantasizing about the food.

* * *

**That****'s The end of this chapter!** This is part 1 of the King Piccolo Chapter, this is easily much longer than most my other chapters.**  
**

Chapter 7 will be Part 2, Roshi and Chiaotzu will die, obviously, Piccolo gains eternal youth and takes over the capital, Goku drinks the ultra divine water, and Tien and Goku confront King Piccolo. Chapter 8 will be about Piccolo Jr. and Goku's journey to Kami's lookout.

**READ & REVIEW. ****Thank You ^.^**


	7. King Piccolo, Part 2

A/N: Part 2 of the last chapter. I ended the last chapter with Goku and Yajirobe on their way to Korin Tower, Piccolo just attempted to kill Goku and is on his way to get the last dragon balls, And Roshi is formulating a plan to defeat King Piccolo.

This Chapter will start off with King Piccolo confronting Roshi. Roshi and Chiaotzu will die, yadda yadda yadda, and boom the story will happen, it's OC in the sense that i'm not doing the original story word-for-word and that there are slight differences.

I just started this today because friday I was at a Reel Big Fish concert at The Loft, it was awesome. They played with CBJ, Survay Says and This Magnificent. CBJ was pretty good, I thought they were Survay Says at first but they weren't. Survay Says was pretty cool, the Trombonist and Lead Guitarist are brothers and they lost their father so I doubt they'll ever read this but **This Particular Chapter is dedicated to their father, may he rest in peace. **You did excellent work at The Loft, I'm sure your father's proud. Reel Big Fish, made an amazing entrance and played an amazing show, I'm glad to have been there to see them do what they do best. Also, check out Reel Big Fish Drummer's Band This Magnificent, it's pretty good.

Anyway, sorry for all that, On with the chapter! **Read&Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter** 7: King Piccolo, Part 2.

Master Roshi, Tien and Chiaotzu landed in a plain, with several large plateaus around. "Chiaotzu go under there and hide, don't come out untill it's safe." Master Roshi ordered and Chiaotzu followed. "Tien, help me bury the Dragon Balls." Roshi ordered as they began digging up a hole. "Master, What do you plan on doing?" Tien asked as they placed the dragon balls in the ground. "Don't you worry about that, now you go hide and I'll stick to here and confront Piccolo." Roshi said as he took his sunglasses off. "WHAT!? No Way, I can just tell you're going to do something dangerous!" Tien said angrily hoping to change his master's mind.

Roshi looked at him grim, "So be it, stay here, but prepare for a fight." Roshi said as Tien smiled and dropped into a stance, only for Roshi to paralyze Tien and drag him over to a mountain to hide him, Chiaotzu attempted to come out of hiding but was immediately dissuaded and went back into his hiding spot. Roshi was sitting on the ground a few feet from where they buried the dragon balls when he felt the wind of a jet landing. When he looked up the large Demon King was landing on the ground while his mobile base stayed floating in the air.

King Piccolo landed and took a look at the old man who was now standing on his feet. "Well, it looks like getting the last dragon balls will be easier than I thought." the old demon king said smirking with confidence as Roshi stared grimly. "You don't recognize me, do you?" Roshi asked gaining Piccolo's attention, "I am Mutaito's student." Roshi said still looking grim at the King who was suddenly intrigued, "Mutaito? Wasn't he the...?" King Piccolo thought about it for a second.

Just as he was going to continue Roshi spoke, "Maybe this will help you remember." he said as he took out a capsule and pressed the button, when the smoke cleared, there on the ground was an electric rice cooker similar to the one King Piccolo was trapped in for centuries. "N-No, it can't be! You can't!" King Piccolo stated in fear as he stepped slowly back, Roshi opened up the rice cooker and smirked, "That's right Piccolo, I intend to trap you, just like my master did all those YEARS AGO! EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Roshi shouted as he extended his arms and the green spirally wave shot out his hands and trapped the Demon King.

Roshi swayed his hands back and forth and began to bring the wave containing the Namekian inside down to trap him inside the cooker but at the last minute, the top to the cooker closed from the force of the wave and the wave hit the rice cooker and knocked it away, damaging it too much to contain anything now. Piccolo was sitting up right breathing hardly as he watched that old man lament at his mistake, as he slowly died from over exerting his own power. "Hah, haha, HAHAHAHA well that was surprising, but even I know that the last time i was trapped, that old man died, just as you are, so there's nothing really to worry about." King Piccolo laughed out in triumph.

Roshi stood on his feet, scaring King Piccolo, thinking he has enough power to attempt the attack once more. "You haven't won. Your dark dreams will never come true. Somehow, someone will succeed where I've failed. Until that day, live in fear. You will fall. We're only human but... but we will survive. We will survive." Roshi said before falling down dead. Piccolo just laughed, "Please, whatever, The dragon balls are mine. Quickly Pilaf, dig them up." Piccolo ordered as Pilaf ordered Shu and Mai to dig them up.

As soon as the other 4 dragon balls were dug up, they put their 3 dragon balls in a pile as Chiaotzu watched. "Eternal Dragon, I summon you to grant my wish, Shenron, arise!" King Piccolo said as the sky turned dark and the green dragon arose from the orange spheres. "Oh my goodness!" Chiaotzu exclaimed as he the glowing dragon stop glowing the bright gold. "**You have awoken me from my slumber, make your wish so I may return to my sleep.**" Shenron said as King Piccolo began his wish. "I WISH FOR KING PICCOLO TO BE DESTR-!" Chiaotzu shouted but was killed easily by King Piccolo before he could finish the wish.

"**My patience grows thin! Speak Your wish!**" Shenron ordered, "Yes of course! I wish to be returned to the age of my prime, give to me what time has stolen!" King Piccolo requested as Shenron's eyes began glowing red. When King Piccolo was returned to his young age he laughed out loud. "**Your wish has been granted.**" Shenron said as he began glowing again but before he could disappear Piccolo sent an energy wave at the dragon and destroyed him with ease. "Can't have anyone collect those and use them against me." He said as he got back on the ship. "Good idea King Piccolo!" Pilaf said as he attempted to follow.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, You're not coming along, I got what I need from you." King Piccolo laughed as he kicked them off. "We worked so hard for you! Don't forget. I'm the one who brought you back to life! I'm your savior!" Pilaf said as he sat on the ground yelling up at the Demon King. "You are nothing but an inept clown surrounded by amateurs!" King Piccolo exclaimed as the mobile base took off. After about an hour, Tien was finally up and on his feet, and walked over to the two bodies of his two allies. "Master Roshi... Chiaotzu... it could've been different! I was supposed to die, not you!" Tien said as he dropped to his hands and knees sobbing.

"Blaming yourself, ugh such a human reaction." a voice said from the sky as the bald triclops looked up he saw the spiky haired man. "What do you want Vegeta?! This could've been prevented! You could've stopped Piccolo immediately!" Tien shouted angrily as he stood on his feet. "Attaboy, blame someone else, just sitting on yourself and blaming yourself is a stupid move. But if I did kill Piccolo immediately, the dragonballs would have disappeared forever, and the next time a crisis arose, and people died, the human race would go extinct because nobody be wished back." Vegeta explained quickly. "PICCOLO DESTROYED THE DRAGON! They're useless now anyway!" Tien shouted angrily. "WELL AT LEAST THEYRE FIXABLE! If Piccolo died then so would Kami, the creator of the dragon balls, and they would disappear. You see those round stones!? They can be restored!" Vegeta shouted angry that this idiot triclops wasn't listening.

Tien thought about it for a second, "You're right Vegeta, I'm sorry for yelling. Can you train me again, enough to do that Evil Containment wave?" Tien asked as he sat back on the ground, Vegeta chuckled, "That amateur move? It's already been perfected by Roshi." Vegeta said as Tien's eyes lit up in anger. "What do you mean!? If it's perfect then why did he die?!" He asked as Vegeta finally landed. "Simple you fool, that move killed Roshi and Mutaito because their bodies couldn't handle that power. They weren't strong enough to hold Piccolo without using their entire Life energy up. Neither are you, but you stand a better chance, at least you did before he was restored to his prime. It should'nt be hard to learn, your objective should be to not miss the blasted rice cooker. Just go practice for a few days, perfect the technique, and then confront him, if you're lucky, Kakarot will meet you there to help you." Vegeta explained as he took out two capsule pods and put the bodies of the 2 defeated warriors into stasis pods.

"Where is Goku?" Tien asked as he took a rice cooker capsule from Vegeta. "Kakarot is at Korin Tower. He's definitely going to go after King Piccolo soon after he's finished training." Vegeta said as he took off and headed back to Kami's Lookout.

-Sacred Land of Korin-

A small indian boy attempted to defend his home from the fat samurai that entered into the sacred land. "For the last time Kid, I need to get Korin from up there to help a friend." Yajirobe said as he easily dodged the sloppy attacks from the little boy. "So you say! but if my dad was here he'd be able to tell you're lying, and he'd be beating you up too!" Upa said as Goku opened the car door and dropped straight out of the car. "Upa, he's not...lying, he needs to get me up there. I need to train more with Korin." Goku smiled as he rolled over onto his back.

Bora walked up and saw the 2 surrounding Goku. He ran over, "Goku, what happened to you?" Bora asked concerned for his young friend. "Long story short, got my ass kicked...badly, we need to get up the Tower." Goku said as Bora picked up the young Goku and placed him on Yajirobe's back. "Wait, I literally have to climb this huge tower!" Yajirobe asked incredulously. "Don't worry Yajirobe, there's this special food up there that can fill you up in one bite." Goku said motivating the fat samurai.

This easily motivated Yajirobe and Bora threw Yajirobe up the tower until they were partially up the tower. "Jeez, how far did he throw us? I still can't see the stop but it feels like he threw us really far." Yajirobe asked as he began climbing. "We're still a couple hours from the top. Don't worry, it'll be worth it." Goku said as he fell asleep.

When Goku woke they were at the top of the Tower and Korin had just fed him a Senzu. "Gee Korin, thanks for the bean." Goku exclaimed happily as he got up and stretched his muscles. "No problem Goku, He's only been here for 5 minutes and I'd already talk to anybody but him." Korin said as Yajirobe stood away with his arms crossed looking very annoyed. "Whatever, where's the food?" Yajirobe asked looking away. Goku laughed, "Sorry Korin, I kinda promised him some senzu beans for getting me up here." Goku said only for Yajirobe to take close attention. "Bean? No way a bean could fill me up!" Yajirobe shouted, "Ah shut it, you'll get food." Korin said as he looked back at Goku. "Alright Goku, why come here and not a hospital?" Korin asked as Goku's expression took a serious turn.

"I need more training! I have to defeat King Piccolo once and for all, He humiliated me and my heritage! So I need you to train me again! Please!" Goku begged as he watched Korin look off the balcony of his tower. "I'm sorry Goku, but you learned all I can teach. There is only one way you could get more training but it's dangerous. Come With me." Korin said as he went downstairs and looked at several jars. He stopped at one particular jar and turned around. "This jar leads to an area that holds the Ultra Divine Water. It's legitimately what you thought the sacred water would be. When You drink it your power will increase. But to get to it you have to get past a monster known as the Darkness." Korin said as he turned and opened the jar.

"This is your way in and out. I will close it after you go in but I will stand out here until you return through this way. Beware the Darkness, he can mess with your mind and make things appear real, so I will say this once and only once. Master Roshi is dead, Chiaotzu is dead and Krillin is dead, don't let The Darkness fool you by making them appear, or you may lose your mind and get stuck." Korin explained as he stepped aside and allowed the young saiyan to walk up to it and look in. "I will be back, Vegeta could do this, so can I." Goku smirked as he jumped in and landed on his ass. "Also, Goku, I almost forgot, time passes slower down there, so I'm dropping a bag of Senzus in case you get hungry, eat nothing but the Senzus." Korin said as a bag hit Goku on the head.

In Central City, a ship was entering the area from high above. "The current King is Peace-loving-coward, this should be easier to take over than I originally planned." King Piccolo laughed as he ordered the ship to stop on the border of the Capital. "I'd prefer to go in and kill anyone who tries to stop my by hand. It's been years since I got my own hands dirty." He laughed as he stepped out and towered above the citizens of Central City. "Hey guy, you here for King Furry's Anniversary as King?" a random peasant said cheerfully. Piccolo smirked, "This one annoys me, kill him." He ordered his only remaining soldier/adviser who could still kill weaker enemies.

King Piccolo walked up to Chow Castle, two guards attempted to stop him he simply snapped their necks with a shot of energy. "I was right, this is fun." King Piccolo said as he smiled evilly and made his way through the castle, killing all who tried to stop him and most who were wearing the same uniform as those that tried to stop him. He reached the throne room where King Furry was sitting, doing some paperwork. "What are you doing in here? Do you have an appointment or are you the monster killing my men?" King Furry asked as he sat completely still, paralyzed by fear. "You could say both things are true, I do have an appointment, i just made it with your dead secretary just now." King Piccolo said with the evil smile on his face.

King Furry looked at him grimly, "What are you here for? What do you want?" King Furry asked as he stood up to try and show his bravery to the monster in front of him, to hide his fear. "Simple good King, control. I want control over your kingdom, which basically means all of the world. You hand that over to me, you live to not fight another day." Piccolo said with an evil glint in his eye. "What!? Why should I?" King Furry asked surprised that the monster was giving him an out. "Because there are two choices here that lead to the same conclusion. Either you hand over the Planet to me and live or I kill you and take over by force! Either way I win." Piccolo laughed as the King stared in fury at the Demon.

King Furry sighed, "So be it, but it shall be known that I am not happy about it." King Furry said frustrated, "Yeah whatever, just need you to announce to the world that I am their ruler now." King Piccolo said as Piano pushed a camera out from behind a curtain. "Why should I? You have control!" King Furry said furious, "Because how can I control if nobody knows that I have control over them? Idiot dog!" Piccolo yelled grabbing the dog king by the collar.

Piano started the camera and pointed it at the Blue Dog King. "_People of the Earth, I regret to inform you that I have failed you as King. Due to Threats to destroy the Earth I am handing the Throne to the Earth over to our new Ruler, King Piccolo. (Piccolo pushing Furry out of the way easily) Enough hamming it up. I am The Demon King Piccolo, perhaps you've read of me in your history books. Yes it is the same. I have a few decrees to make. Firstly, There will be no Police Action anywhere on this planet, the Police Force is disbanded. I encourage chaos and stealing, do what you wish, the only rule is that there aren't any rules. Do as you please! Secondly, All prisoners are to be released, the prisons are also disbanded. And Finally, Today, May 9th will be known from this day on as King Piccolo Day. That is all._" The broadcast was seen all over the world and rioting initiated immediately.

Piccolo smiled as he heard the sound of rioting begin with his extremely sensitive Namekian Ears. "Music to my ears." He smiled and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Goku made his way and has begun confronting the Darkness. "**YOU HAVE AWOKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER! WHY HAVE YOU AWOKEN ME FROM MY SLUMBER SO SOON!**" The Darkness' voice boomed throughout the dark cave that he lived in, "My name is Son Goku, I was sent by Korin to drink the Ultra Divine water." Goku stood confidently as the Darkness chuckled "**YOU ARE BUT A MERE CHILD! MEN WHO HAVE TRAINED ALL THEIR LIVES HAVE COME FOR THE ULTRA DIVINE WATER, ONLY ONE HAS SURVIVED! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU COULD SURVIVE!?**" The Darkness laughed as he asked the question. "I'm not a normal boy, I was born on the Saiyan Home Planet of Vegeta. I can already guess that the one that survived is in fact Prince Vegeta himself." Goku said with confidence, as The Darkness recognized the name.

"**THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS, HE APPEARED HERE YEARS AGO HE ALONE DRANK AND SURVIVED THE ULTRA DIVINE WATER, BUT HE WAS NOT THE ONE I SPOKE OF, THE SURVIVOR I SPOKE OF WAS A HUMAN NAMED MAIZU, WHO APPEARED THREE HUNDRED YEARS AGO TO TRAIN FOR HIS BATTLE AGAINST KING PICCOLO!**" The Darkness explained before agreeing to give Goku the water. "**DRINK IT IF YOU PLEASE, I COULD CARE LESS, SO I WILL ALLOW IT!**" The Darkness said as a table with a teapot and a cup on it appeared out of nowhere and The Darkness disappeared.

Goku walked up to the table and put some of the water into the cup. "This better work!" Goku exclaimed as he chugged it all down. Immediately he felt sick and passed out for a few seconds. When he woke up he felt stronger and there seemed to be this aura around everything. "This must be that energy sensing ability Vegeta has been using." Goku said as he followed the whit energy back to as if it were a breadcrumb trail. "This is pretty cool." He said as he ran by everything he passed by earlier. When the trail stopped he looked up, "Korin! Open up the pot so I can get the hell out of here!" Goku shouted as Korin opened it to allow Goku's return.

Goku stretched, "Well, I have to say, I think I'm ready to face King Piccolo." Goku said confidently before he tried to leave Korin stopped him. "Wait Goku, I have a gift for you." He said as he called a large version of Flying nimbus. "Go ahead and pick out whatever one you want." Korin said as Goku jumped on the cloud and chose one of his liking. "Thanks Korin, this'll make traveling much easier than Yajirobe's car." Goku said happily as he took off.

Meanwhile, Tien was on his way to Chow Castle, after perfecting the Evil Containment wave, he just needed to confront King Piccolo. It took a couple days in the mountains, but Tien is sure he can trap King Piccolo now. 'Just you wait Piccolo, you're going to regret killing Roshi and Chiaotzu.' He thought as he ran faster through the forest until he came to an empty field leading to Central City which was covered in smoke, like many cities since King Piccolo took power.

Goku was racing as fast as he could to Central City, he could feel Tien entering the city and wasn't going to allow his friend to get hurt. King Piccolo was on Television once again, talking as Goku passed the screens of other cities. Tien was making his way through King Piccolo's demon guards and Vegeta was sitting calmly on the couch at Kame House with Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar watching the television as King Piccolo talked. Bulma was crying quietly in Vegeta's arms at their fallen friends as Yamcha watched the stone dragon balls angrily at the thought. Vegeta just held Bulma while he used his senses to watch Goku fly towards Central City.

* * *

"Sire, Prince Vegeta's energy signature has been found. We do not know how but he is alive and on a backwater Planet in the North Galaxy." a dark figure said to a slightly shorter version of Vegeta. "How long would it take to get to this Planet?" The young leader asked his loyal soldier. "A small squadron of 3 could go in undetected and make contact with Vegeta, and none of Frieza's forces will notice. It will take 5 years there and 5 years back." the soldier responded. "Prepare to leave next year, We need all hands here to keep an eye on Frieza's movements for the next year." the Leader ordered. "Yes Prince Tarble." the soldier said before leaving the wrecked room they sat in.

'It's been 14 years since Frieza destroyed the Planet Vegeta, I'm not cut out for leading the survivors of the explosion. We need you Big Brother.' Tarble said as he paced up and down his throne room. He put on his makeshift scouter and contacted his spy in Frieza's forces. "Cellerro, I thought I'd let you know, Prince Vegeta has been found." Tarble said as his undercover soldier smiled underneath his helmet.

* * *

**That is Part 2.** Part 3 will just be Tien and Goku confronting Piccolo and then Goku traveling to Kami's Lookout.

I decided to put Tarble in. Tarble is currently the peaceful leader of the Saiyan rebels. He has peaceful nature like normal, he is against fighting, but even he thinks Frieza needs to be stopped. He has several spies but his most experienced is Cellerro, Cellerro has been undercover for the longest time, never been caught. He was the only one that believed Vegeta was alive despite never meeting him considering he was 5 and off planet when Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Cellerro is going to play a big part in the Namek saga, because he is going to be one of the 3 that goes to Earth looking for Vegeta but **'* ***** ** *** ****** *** **** ** ****** *** *********** ** ******'* ***. ** **** ** *** **** ****** *** **** *** ***** *** ***** ****. Anyway, I can't wait to write all of that, i didn't actually write it because spoilers but it's a good premise.

**Read&Review :)**


	8. The Fall of King Piccolo

A/N: Alright so words upon words to make a story, not sure I can do that, but I'll try. **Read & Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8: King Piccolo's Fall, The Birth of the True Namekian Son.**

King Piccolo was walking around outside on the grounds of his new castle. "King Piccolo! You're reign ends just as suddenly as it began." Tien said as he finally reached the center of the castle, where Piccolo walked. "That's quite a proclamation, who are you to determine that?" King Piccolo asked as he brought in his strongest son to defend him. "You still have to get past Drum here." Piccolo smirked with confidence. "It doesn't matter who I am, all you need to know is I will defeat him and then you." Tien said sternly.

Drum walked up to him, "Alright scrawny, let's get this over with, I don't like playing with my food too much before eating it." Drum said as he sent his fist barreling towards Tien who dodged it quickly and kicked Drum to the far left. He took out the electric rice cooker and opened it. "Do you see this? it's your new prison. EVIL CONTAINMENT WAVE!" Tien shouted as he produced the attack from his hands only for Drum to move in front of Piccolo and take his father's place in the rice cooker.

Tien dropped to his knees. "No! I was... I was so close, it was supposed... to be simple... use it quickly... I failed..." Tien said breathing heavily, on the brink of death. "Well, I didn't expect anyone else to know that move, I am truly surprised, but just to add insult to injury, Drum is coming back." Piccolo said as he opened the rice cooker to release his son. "Damn that scrawny piece of meat!" Drum exclaimed. "Don't get angry, get even my son." King Piccolo said chuckling as Drum smiled and saw Tien on the ground injured.

"Well I suppose it is time to eat." Drum said as he walked up and raised his hand above his head to prepare his attack. Just as he was bringing his hand down Goku came out of the sky and kicked Drum straight across the grounds and quickly sent an energy blast at him and disintegrated Drum. "You started the party without me." Goku growled out with a disturbing glint in his eye and demonic joy in his voice. 'Kakarot, you fool, hopefully it wears down before you kill Piccolo.' Vegeta thought as he watched the Television.

Piccolo growled, "What is this? Why don't you die?!" Piccolo exclaimed angrily. "I'm a Saiyan, you can't just kill us that easily." Goku smiled confidently as he stood there with ferocity in his eyes. "Saiyan or not I almost killed you the last time, and the time before that my son almost killed you, history will just repeat itself." Piccolo smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "Well there is something you don't know of Saiyans." Goku said as he did the same.

"Whenever we are healed after near death we become stronger than before." A spiky haired man said as he landed from the sky with his arms crossed. "Vegeta? what are you doing here?" Goku asked annoyed at the possibility that he would finally step in. "Just here to witness, firsthand your first major victory." Vegeta said as he jumped into the air and crossed his legs as if he were sitting in mid air. Goku smirked, "Well thanks Vegeta but this should be quick." Goku said as he dropped into his stance. "That's what you think boy." Piccolo said aloud as he shot at Goku like a bullet.

Goku intercepted with ease and the two exchanged blows evenly matched. The two clashed across the skies as they fought and they both landed on the roof of Chow Castle, standing several feet away from each other. "Well boy, I have to say, I'm very impressed with your progress. You're almost as good as me." Piccolo smirked with confidence, "But it's time to finish this!" He shouted as he sent several energy blasts towards the young saiyan warrior. When the smoke cleared Goku had his hands in front of his face with a transparent shield around him. "What!?" Piccolo shouted as he growled, "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt but Kakarot was being a fool and not moving!" Vegeta shouted as he lowered his hand making the shield disappear.

"Vegeta! You shouldn't have done that! Where's your Pride?" Goku asked angrily as he watched Vegeta's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Well first of all Kakarot, it was on my orders that I acted! So get on with the fight and don't be foolish like that again and learn to DODGE!" Vegeta shouted back as Goku reluctantly dropped into his stance and mocked him. "Ready to go again Piccolo?" Goku asked as he smirked, as King Piccolo looked at him oddly, "It, uh, That's King Piccolo to you, and that's a question I should be asking you." Piccolo said, still unsure of what just happened a few minutes ago.

Goku sped towards the still confused King Piccolo who only managed to dodge the attack with barely enough time to counter. Piccolo and Goku then traded several blows before Piccolo got the upper hand and knocked Goku straight into the ground. "Well i've never faced an opponent as ridiculous as you. I honestly want to destroy the whole planet just to avoid facing anyone like you again. But then I wouldn't have anyone to rule over. So it's their lucky break." Piccolo said as he pointed his finger in the air as an energy ball sat atop it.

As Goku watched from the ground he felt a sudden surge of energy and a blue ball of energy consumed his right hand. 'What? this is almost exactly like what happened 14 years ago.' Vegeta thought as Goku stood on his feet. '*Kakarot.*' a voice in Goku's head spoke. 'That wasn't Vegeta, that voice though, I-I heard it once a long time ago.' Goku thought to himself as the voice spoke again '*Do you mean like in your crib?*' the voice said in a way you could tell the person speaking was smirking. 'Who are you?!' Goku thought knowing now that the voice could here his thoughts. '*Kakarot, I am your Father, Bardock, I am the one gifting you this small bit of energy. This is similar to how it ended for me and the saiyans. But for you this is the beginning, one of the days you realize you were born. You are a special boy. As Frieza's attack consumed all of Planet Vegeta, i saw a vision, of you standing up to him, face to face and you will win that battle just as you have won every battle before it, including this one. This is your destiny, to avenge the Planet Vegeta and to stop Frieza. I give you this gift to defeat greenbean up there. You can do it son.*' the dead warrior spoke from otherworld. 'Father, you can count on me.' Goku smirked as he grabbed hold of the energy ball in his hand.

"Hey! King Piccolo, you can beat me down, break my bones, or punch me in face, but there is something you can't do and that's destroy my spirit, I have the blood of the greatest warrior race to ever spread through the galaxy coursing through my veins! And THIS! IS A GIFT FROM MY FATHER! FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!" Goku shouted as he threw the powerful blue energy ball at Piccolo, blasting a hole through his chest. Piccolo collapsed and fell on his hands and knees. "Saiyan brat! you won the battle, but the war is far from over!" Piccolo looked up and shouted as he began heaving as if he were about to throw his guts up.

He stood on his feet and spat a large egg out his mouth far into the mountains. Goku attempted to take off after it but Vegeta stopped him. "That is none of our concern, I don't know how you did that attack without seeing it before, but I am impressed. Youre a credit to our race. Now let's get out of here before anybody wonders what happened to the jolly green jackass over there." Vegeta said as Goku laughed and collapsed. "Weakling." Vegeta scoffed as he tossed a senzu bean to Tien and then tossed Goku to Tien.

"Follow me, we're going back to Kame House, and don't forget the clown's stick." Vegeta ordered as Tien grabbed the power pole and followed after the Saiyan prince to Kame House. The two landed at Kame House and brought Goku inside and placed him on the couch. "Vegeta, Goku! are you two alright?" Bulma said as she held on to Vegeta. "He'll be fine, and I didn't participate. Even if I did, you'd know i'd barely get a scratch on me." Vegeta scoffed as he walked outside and sat on the Porch.

'*Vegeta, this is Kami.*' Kami said telepathically to Vegeta. '*Shouldn't you be dead?*' Vegeta chuckled, '*Technically yes, but that's what I need you for, Piccolo is not dead.*' Kami said annoyed at the Prince. '*Let me guess, that egg he spit out as he died?*' Vegeta asked with a quick response from Kami. Kami explained the situation to Vegeta who then walked back in as Goku woke up. "What happened? Did I win?" Goku asked still worn from using so much energy in his last attack. "Yes you moron, eat this senzu bean, maybe you'll remember what happened." Vegeta said tossing him a senzu bean.

Goku ate the senzu bean and got up off the couch. He closed his eyes, "That egg, something hatched from it, didn't it?" Goku asked Vegeta as he opened his eyes. "Yes, but the thing inside the egg, has it's mission, just as you have yours. Follow Me." Vegeta said as he walked outside with Goku in tow. "What mission?" Goku asked as they got outside Kame House. "Well, there is good news and bad news, good news is you beat King Piccolo, bad news is, you didn't beat King Piccolo." Vegeta said crossing his arms and looking at the boy. "What? explain please." Goku asked annoyed by Vegeta's claim.

"Ugh, King Piccolo was a Namekian, over 300 years ago he split away from his good half, who is currently the only one who can restore the dragon balls. Because they were two halves of the same person, King Piccolo did the world a huge favor by spitting out that egg. That was his true son, not any of those disgusting monsters from before. This son is essentially a reincarnation of King Piccolo, but he will be stronger than King Piccolo. Kami, Piccolo's good half, would have died if Piccolo died, but because Piccolo reincarnated himself, the dragonballs live on. Kami has already worked on restoring the dragon balls, but he wants you to go up to his Lookout, above Korin Tower and train with him to face Piccolo again. Understood?" Vegeta asked simply. Goku nodded, "So how do I get to Kami's Lookout?" Goku asked, both saiyans knowing Goku couldn't fly yet.

Meanwhile at a cabin in the woods, an old couple was inspecting a large broken egg, while the newly born Namekian was rummaging through their food supply. "Idiot humans, yes it's an egg, deal with it." the small Namekian said as he walked out with all the food. "Humans, so easy to entertain, taking over will be easy." the namekian muttered as he walked into the forest. 'Next time we meet Goku, I will avenge my father, and I will take over this pathetic planet, once and for all.' Piccolo thought as he disappeared into the dense green forest.

"Hey! look, the dragon balls are back to normal!" Bulma shouted happily as they all ran outside with the dragon balls. "Well then, let's wish them back so me and Kakarot can get to the lookout." Vegeta said as they put the dragon balls on the ground. "Okay Goku, the honor is all yours." Bulma said as she went and stood by Vegeta and grabbed his arms and put them around her. Vegeta just smirked and blushed slightly. "Eternal Dragon, By your name I summon you to grant our wish. Shenron Arise!" Goku shouted as the eternal dragon erupted out of the dragon balls. "**You have awoken me for the second time in one year, State your wish quickly so I may return to my slumber.**" Shenron demanded as Goku smiled "Good to see you too, I wish for everyone who was killed by King Piccolo and his minions to be resurrected, especially Master Roshi, Krillin and Chiaotzu." Goku said as Shenron's eyes glowed and bright red. "**Your wish has been granted, do not summon me again for a year!**" Shenron stated as he turned a bright gold and disappeared into the air along with the dragon balls. When the dragon disappeared Krillin, Roshi and Chiaotzu woke up from inside their stasis pods that sat at the edge of the beach.

* * *

-One Year Later-

"You three are to establish contact with Prince Vegeta in any way possible. Cellerro is team leader you are to follow his every order and if you are caught you don't know anything. Smash your scouter so they can't find the frequency we're on, it took months to find a new frequency, we don't have that time again. The trip will take 5 years so try not to make too many stops, we dont have enough time for you to make stops." Tarble said as Cellerro, Mai, and Tora stood at attention. "Prince Tarble, are you alright with your brother taking over control of this Resistance movement?" Tora asked curiously, who received a very positive nod from the Saiyan Leader.

Tarble smiled, "My brother is sure to know how to take on Frieza, even if he doesn't know how then his leadership will be be a great help." Tarble said as he looked out the window of his makeshift base. "Remember your mission, establish contact with my brother, no matter what happens, establish contact in some way. Dismissed." Tarble ordered as the three took off towards their space pods. "Cellerro, you were a spy in Frieza's ranks, right? what do they think you're doing?" Mai asked looking at her childhood friend. "They assigned me to an entire solar system teeming with life, they expect to take it a couple years, i have to check in every month or so, i figure I won't be working for them anymore after this mission so i'll destroy the scouter they gave me after my 3rd check-in and they'll just assume I died." Cellerro said as they got in to their pods and took off.

"Alright guys, It'll take 5 years so go into stasis untill we reach our first stop after a year and a half." Cellerro ordered through their stealth scouters. They all pressed a few buttons and closed their eyes.

* * *

-3 years later-

The 3 saiyans are 2 years away, but on Earth a certain tournament was beginning. Bulma, Roshi, and Vegeta were waiting at the registration table. "Registration is closing in 1 hour." the attendant said as he sat back down. "Well, looks like those foolish humans have decided not to get into the ring with a saiyan this year." Vegeta said as he smirked, only to receive a glare from his mate. "What saiyan mister? Are you gonna enter or is Goku actually gonna decide to show up!" Bulma exclaimed angrily. "No I'll show up." Goku said as he hung down from the tree with his tail terrifying Bulma. "Damn it Goku! Dont scare me like that, get down from there!" She yelled as Goku swung around and landed on his feet, towering above Vegeta, Bulma and Roshi. "I already signed up, I've been waiting for you to mention my name. Vegeta saw me immediately, I asked him not to tell." Goku laughed as Vegeta smirked.

"Kakarot sorry it took so long, I couldn't mention it immediately!" Vegeta said as the two saiyans high fived. (A/N: That's right they high-fived.) "It's fine, this is going to be an easy tournament this year. I only expect one challenge this year, you should join just to fill a spot, maybe we could have a good spar." Goku smirked as he stretched and saw a certain girl at the registration. "You know, that's actually a good idea, training before that final battle would put you ahead and make it easier for you." Vegeta said as he decided to go to the table. The girl that just finished registering walked over to the group.

"Hi Chi-Chi. Y-you look amazing." Goku said as the girl smiled, "Thank you Goku. You look very handsome." Chi-chi said. Chi-chi was wearing a blue chinese dress with red pants, armbands and shoes and wore her ebony hair in a pony tail. Goku wrapped his tail around Chi-chi's waist as he hugged her, "Sorry I didn't come back to marry you after defeating King Piccolo. But if you'll still have me, then I'd like to fulfill my promise." Goku said smiling widely as Chi-chi smiled back and kissed him. Vegeta walked back over with a scowl on his face. "The humans are here." he said flatly as he walked back over to Bulma. Krillin, Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha smiled as they arrived, Yamcha, and Krillin were stifling their laughter at Vegeta's annoyance.

When they saw Goku they were surprised to see he was a tower but more surprised he had a girl hanging off his ". . . tail. . ." they said looking at the tail around Chi-chi's waist. "This isn't a tail, this is my Fiance, Chi-chi, and she's mine so if you come anywhere near her I will rip your head off." Goku growled as his eyes flashed bloodred. "I WONT! I WONT!" Krillin shouted in fear. "Care to explain Vegeta?" Bulma whispered asking about Goku's behavior. "Simple, Saiyans are overaggressive when it comes to their mates. Untill they are claimed they will be more aggressive against any threats. In this case, any man is a threat to him, even his best friend. But not me." Vegeta exclaimed as Goku ad Chi-chi walked in together and went to the booths at the fair around on the tournament island. "Why not you?" Bulma asked curious as to why the only other aggressive male on the planet is not a threat. "Woman, isn't that obvious?" Vegeta asked the smartest woman on the planet.

Bulma thought about it for a second then smiled evilly, "No, not as simple as you'd think." Bulma smirked trying to poke fun. "Ugh, fine then, It's because I already claimed my mate." Vegeta said flatly, "and...?" Bulma smirked as she hung off Vegeta's arm, "Really woman? you want me to say it... in public?" Vegeta asked only to receive a nod and a beautiful smile. "Fine, Because I already claimed my mate and it was the best woman I couldve chosen." Vegeta smiled as his mate kissed him.

_Dr. Gero was sitting at his computer frustrated, "ARGH, Why can't I get this right, I've already done it several times. I must be getting old. I need subjects, they could be much stronger than any of the beings i made from scratch. But that means I will have to go back into that world. That world filled with idiots, It could take years to find subjects." Gero groaned as he leaned stood up and received a call. He picked up the phone. "Hello, who is this!?" he asked indignantly as a voice spoke, "Uh, sorry, is this Dr. Gero, I'm a former soldier and you treated me once, I was wondering if I could bring my wife in so you could diagnose her, she seems to be sick." the soldier said as he listened, "Nonsense, anything for a soldier, I'll come to you personally." Dr. Gero said with an evil smirk. He hung up the phone and laughed. "I may have found one test subject, I just need another." Gero said as he grabbed his medkit and got into a capsule car and took off to the soldier's home._

* * *

**That's Chapter 8. **This came to me at the end here, I havent mentioned Gero in awhile, he's been busy working on his androids, because 16 has glitches in him, according to Gero anyway, saying that he's too peaceful nature, he's worried that he wouldn't be able to take Goku out once and for all if he was activated. The former soldier, and his wife, I do not have names for, but I do have names for his soon to be kids, Lapis and Lazuli also known as 17 and 18.

The Next chapter will skip past the tournament except for 2 fights. Goku VS Vegeta and Goku VS Ma Junior aka Piccolo. But the rest of the tournament would go as such.

1 Yamcha VS Tien-  
5 Tien VS Piccolo-  
2 Krillin VS Piccolo-  
7 Goku VS Piccolo  
3 Vegeta VS Merc Tao-  
6 Goku VS Vegeta-  
4 Goku VS Chi-Chi-

So you can see who wins and who loses. For the record, Vegeta doesn't lose because he's weaker, he loses because he doesn't want to fight Piccolo, he's just training Goku a bit more before his fight with Piccolo. Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, and Vegeta are all carrying senzu beans, but only 2 each, so everyone is healed after their fights, except Vegeta who can take on everyone at the tournament with one arm tied behind his back and at a percent of his strength.

**Read&Review :)**

Will have more about the saiyans next chapter.


	9. Goku's VictorySaiyan's Arrival

A/N: Thank you. Thank you, you all are so bitchin, you know what else is bitchin? ROCK N ROLLLL.

But on a serious note, there is no serious note. Chapter 9 is a coming up. I can't decide on a title for this chapter, but it'll come to me by the end of my note. Last chapter the 3 saiyans, Cellerro, Mai and Tora (Tora [from Bardock's team]'s son) left their base of operations on an unknown planet. It would take 5 years, they left a year after Goku began training on the Lookout, so they've been in space for 3 years, so they'll make it there in 2 years and have no more stops planned. As opposed to the Anime and Manga, the 23rd WMAT would take place 4 years after Goku beat King Piccolo at the age of 15, so now Goku is 19 years old also meaning he will be 21 when the saiyan(s) arrive. Vegeta was 12 when he followed Goku to Earth as a baby, so he is 31 now and will be 33 when the saiyans show up. Bulma was 18 when she met 24 year old Vegeta, because so she now 25, just explaining some ages. Sorry. The Saiyan(s) will arrive in this chapter and I will make it noticeable when they're it's part 2.

Onto the chapter. **Read&Review. **

* * *

Chapter 9: **Goku's Victory.(Part 1) The Saiyans Arrive.(Part 2)**

**-Goku's Victory-**

Goku walked onto the stage next to his mentor and long time friend. "I know I won't win, that's obvious, but I've been gauging Piccolo's power all day today. I recover from near death now, I'll have enough power to take him down easily." Goku said Vegeta who simply nodded, "I know that, listen, I can't nearly kill you, it's against my mission and you could lose the edge in the time it takes for me to get the senzu bean in you. But Bulma has been working on this stage this year to talk me into fighting." Vegeta smirked as Goku looked at him curiously, "What? Why would tinkering with this stage get you to fight?" Goku asked as they stopped by the stairs. "Hey! Announcer guy, get off the stage!" Vegeta shouted as the announcer jumped off and walked over to Vegeta. "What's the matter sir?" the announcer asked as Vegeta opened a panel on the side of the stage.

"Nothing fool, just needed to do some serious training. You think you can handle 4 times Earth's Gravity?" Vegeta asked Goku as he pressed some buttons, "Please, put it up to 8 times." Goku scoffed as he walked on and the stage activated. He stood up completely unaffected by the gravity. "Well someone's been practicing, this should be fun, but i'm still superior to you." Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms and walked onto the stage. "Well, I don't know what he did, but according to Vegeta, they are currently fighting under intense gravity for this bout. This is going to be a good one!" the announcer said, "Oh god, he actually turned that on." Bulma said as she buried her face in her palms.

"Kakarot, you ready for your first fight with me?" Vegeta asked as he stood confidently with his arms crossed and his smirk bleeding his confidence. "You watched me grow up, I've lived in a shadow of your strength, so you bet your royal ass I've waited for this day, I know you can't fight seriously, but still, today is a good day." Goku smirked as he dropped into a stance. The announcer gave the commence signal and the two seemed to disappear. 'There is no way they could move so fast in 8 times Earth's gravity.' a familiar young man who was saved by Goku years before thought as he walked out onto the field up to the announcer.

"Oh hello Hercule, what can I help you with?" the announcer asked not being able to follow the fight anyway. "Uhhh yeah, what kind of tricks are these? they claim heavy gravity, but we cant even see them!" Hercule exclaimed who was immediately reprimanded, "Now Hercule! I can assure you that Goku has fought in 3 Tournaments now, he has used these techniques and they have always been very real. I'm sorry you lost in the prelims, but that doesn't mean you can attack their techniques." The announcer argued as he sent Hercule away.

Meanwhile Goku and Vegeta were fighting at speeds humans couldn't follow. "Well Kakarot, I have to admit, you're actually moving like a saiyan now. Too bad you're moving like a 3rd class fool, just like your father!" Vegeta said, dodging and hoping to get Goku angry to fight harder. Goku stopped and jumped back, hanging in mid air. "I have perfected his technique with Kami's help. FINAL SPIRIT CANNON!" Goku shouted as he blasted the energy beam straight at Vegeta, who refused to dodge but instead caught it and sent it up into the air. "What was that supposed to do?" Vegeta shouted back as he looked back to Goku who disappeared. "Distract you, KAAAMEEEHAAAMEEE HAAAAAA!" Goku shouted after sneaking up on Vegeta, who got hit point blank in the back.

When the dust settled Vegeta stood there smirking. "Impressive, you actually snuck up on the saiyan Prince, ashamed you're nowhere near my level or else that could've tickled." Vegeta said as he dashed forward and punched Goku in the stomach as hard as he could without killing him. "You said you wouldn't!" Goku said as he collapsed, but Vegeta quickly fed him a senzu. "Had to pay you back for being tricky. Besides you got that power boost you wanted, right? Now Fight!" Vegeta said as Goku stood and smirked. "I've been keeping something from you Vegeta. When i was meditating with Kami, I found the state of mind I was in during Bloodlust." He laughed as his eyes began turning a light red. "I figured out how to get into that state of mind during a fight, but not as intense, just enough for the power boost. I didn't need the near death boost to beat Piccolo, just YOU!" He growled as his eyes turned white and his pupils turned blood red.

He moved quickly and attacked Vegeta full force, who was dodging easily. "Or so you think! I've been training too since we landed. I was at 10,000 killi when we arrived which I have to say impresses me that you got there with this form, but I'm easily much stronger than I was then. Is that how you've been comparing yourself to me? the way you knew me to the way I am now? Foolish move, but fine by me." Vegeta said as he knocked Goku into the ground. "Then this form is useless, but I can do one thing with it, and that's make you bleed!" Goku growled out as he powered up and brought his hands back. The power he was collecting was becoming impressive but terrifying to Piccolo. Vegeta just smirked, "Really, my Gallick Gun? You think you can take me out with my own attack?" Vegeta asked as Goku smirked, "Not at all, but maybe if i did this!" Goku shouted as he moved his hand slightly and the energy he was collecting increased significantly.

"Well, that's new." Vegeta said as he put his hand out to attack with his own gallick gun. "FINAL GALLICK GUN!" Goku shouted as a the collected energy from the 2 combined attacks barreled towards the prince. Instead of retaliation, Vegeta dodged and was just narrowly missed, unfortunately collecting a scar on his arm where he did get hit. Vegeta quickly landed on the ground, unable to hold himself in the air from the surprise attack. "There it is, in this gravitational fight Goku has won against Vegeta! He is moving on to the final round against Ma Junior, so we'll get that going as soon as Ma Junior gets out of here." the announcer yelled through his mic walking up only to forget the gravity was on he collapsed immediately and Bulma remotely shut off the gravity.

Goku picked a senzu out of his own bag and ate it. "I'm ready when you are 'Ma Junior'!" Goku exclaimed waiting for his challenger. Piccolo reluctantly walked on stage and took his stance. "Looks like we're ready to begin!" the announcer shouted but was stopped by Goku. "Hold on! I have to say something to my opponent." Goku said as he smiled politely. "Go ahead Goku." The announcer said before announcing to the audience. "Ma Junior, I know you heard what Vegeta said earlier. It's true, in that form my power was over 9 thousand killi. Without that form I'm still over a thousand killi. I can feel your power, it's in the 30 hundreds, and it's also giving away your emotions. You're terrified, you don't want to fight me now because you know you can't win. But that is never a reason to fight, there is another way, you can simply fight to test your limit, you can fight to protect, you can fight for others as opposed to ruling them. I'm giving you an out here, you can live and fight by my side, or you can fight against me, you'll never win but you'll never die because the world needs the dragon balls." Goku said as he sat in mid air watching Piccolo watch him as if he were crazy, stupid or generous or all three.

Piccolo looked reluctant and Vegeta looked disgusted, "A saiyan, fighting with words?! A disgrace!" Vegeta spat with a tourniquet wrapped around his arm. "I have no choice, I don't have that ability I've been hearing you two talk about. I can regenerate my limbs but my power isn't restored by that. So I guess I surrender. But I still intend to fight you one day. We'll meet again." Piccolo said as he took off and went North, angering the saiyan prince. "I can't believe you let him get away! You are a Saiyan, one of the universes greatest warriors and you allowed your enemy to escape! You're almost like my brother, except you're a better warrior than him!" Vegeta shouted as he got in Goku's face. Goku simply smiled, "Like I said, the world needs the dragon balls. I'd rather die before I deprive the world of those." Goku said calmly as Vegeta huffed, "Fine, so be it!" Vegeta said as he walked to the audience and up to his mate.

Goku smiled and walked over to Chi-chi. "I guess it's finally time to do this, I'm sure your father has been preparing this for years." Goku smiled as he picked Chi-chi up bridal style. "Yes he has. He can have it ready before we get there." Chi-chi said as Goku turned around and looked at his friends, "I hope to see you all at the wedding." He smiled as he took off and headed for Fire Mountain.

-**The Saiyans Arrive-**

-2 Years Later-

"_Approaching Planet Earth. 10 Minutes. Commencing Landing._" Cellerro's computer said as he was woken from his stasis. "Longest trip of all time. Mai, Tora, come in." Cellerro said hearing static on Tora's side and snoring from Mai's side. 'Mai snores?' He thought as he tried Tora again. "Tora come in!" he yelled as the static quit and a recorded voice came on. "Cellerro, I apologize, but I decided to fly off course for a pit stop and a patrol entered the area. I got into my pod, but they knew I was there so I self destructed. I'm sorry my friend, but it had to be done." the transmission cut out and Cellerro woke Mai up and was informed. The two landed near a city. "_Satellite found, Local map updated._" The computer stated and sent the map to the two saiyans scouters. "West City huh, we have to find Vegeta but how?" Mai asked as their scouters beeped, "There is an enormous power level really close by." Cellerro said as they looked around.

Vegeta sat atop the landed space pods and waited for them to find him. After a few seconds he cleared his throat. "You fools aren't very good at finding the enemy that holds the power level youre looking for, are you." Vegeta scoffed as he walked over. "Now answer me how the Saiyans found this planet." Vegeta demanded as Cellerro and Mai stood unsure of who this was despite his resemblance to the King. "I'll ask again, How did the Saiyans find this Planet. I only ask because I watched as every last Saiyan died at Frieza's hands!" Vegeta exclaimed getting angry. "So you are Prince Vegeta! I apologize we had to be sure." Cellerro said as he and Mai kneeled down.

"STAND AND ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Vegeta shouted as the two stood and talked at the same time, to Vegeta's annoyance, "ONE AT A TIME AND IF YOU TRY TALKING TWO AT A TIME AGAIN I'LL BLAST ONE OF YOU SO YOU SPEAK ONE AT A TIME! I WAS BUSY BEFORE YOU TWO ARRIVED!" Vegeta shouted angry to have left home during his 'Special Alone Time' with Bulma. The two took a moment and Cellerro took lead considering he was in charge of the mission. "When Saiyans were exiled off Planet Vegeta untill they 'learned to fight' they were sent to the same planet, when your brother arrived, we decided to make him the leader of the rejects. He's done well so far, but then we learned that Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta, so we began a resistance to try and take out Frieza, and our first mission was to spy on and observe movements, watch Frieza closely and find more saiyans who were sent off planet on missions. We have an army of at least 1,000 and growing with other races who want to overthrow Frieza." Cellerro explained as Vegeta laughed.

Goku soon arrived after helping his wife with his year old son. "Sorry I'm late Vegeta, what's going on here?" Goku asked as he looked at the two warriors. "Nothing to worry about Kakarot, just some more refugees." Vegeta said as Cellerro nodded but Goku was ecstatic, "More Saiyans? We could take Frieza on with some training!" He exclaimed with a giant goofy smile. "That's why they're here, they want me to train their army to take on Frieza." Vegeta said reluctantly, "An army of Saiyans? How Many?" Goku asked still happy. "1,000 plus some strong, Sir!" Cellerro said thinking Goku was Vegeta's right hand man. "1,000 Saiyans, that seems like a bit too much considering the fact that Frieza destroyed the planet." Goku said pointing out something Vegeta hadn't thought about.

"He's right, 1,000 saiyans strong or an Army that has 1,000 soldiers in general?" Vegeta asked curiously as he eyed the Saiyan in charge, "Well we have 1,000-plus-some soldiers the colony we had when Tarble arrived was 1000, your father thought we'd die out on that planet, but we did the opposite, we survived and thrived. Cellerro and I were actually born on that planet." Mai explained as she took the lead with a smile. "Impressive, but I'm sure that Planet still isn't very good place to live, am I right?" Vegeta asked as he watched them make eye contact.

"Well, the fact of the matter is, we can't leave, if we all leave, Frieza will take notice of the ships going through space, we can't leave till he's dead. We've been looking for a planet that has inhabitants that look similar to us so they're not terrified that we're walking around and living on their planet." Cellerro explained before Vegeta scoffed, "How long did it take you to find me or just Earth in general?" Vegeta asked as if they were idiots. "Well we weren't looking for Earth, we were looking for you Prince Vegeta, and I have a question myself. You found us immediately but you don't have a scouter, how?" Cellerro asked noticing that neither of the saiyans had a scouter.

Vegeta smirked, "Scouters are inaccurate and a dead give-away that you're working for Frieza, or with your makeshift ones, the Saiyans, basically If you learn how to sense energy and hide your own energy like Kakarot and I have, then you can ambush your opponent." Vegeta said simply and asked for Cellerro's scouter. He put it on and checked Cellerro's power. "Impressive, 12000, how old are you boy?" Vegeta asked as he took off the scouter. "17 sire, and I have to be honest, there were to be 3 of us arriving today, our third man died before being captured by Frieza. Self-destructed his space pod." Cellerro answered and explained. "That's fine, he did the right thing, who was he?" Vegeta asked as he put his hand on the young Saiyan's shoulder. "He was the son of Tora, from Bardock's Team, he was also named Tora." Cellerro answered as Goku took attention, "My father's team?" Goku asked sadly as Mai saw the resemblance, to her father. "Oh my god!" Mai exclaimed as Goku looked at her confused.

Vegeta looked at her and saw the resemblance to Kakarot's mother. "How old are you girl!?" Vegeta asked knowing that Bardock and Gine were both on or near Planet Vegeta when it blew up. "I'm technically 21 years old, but I was put into a stasis pod and sent to the exile planet nobody found me for 4 years, so i'm 17 years old." Mai said as she stared intensely at Goku. "Kakarot! Hug your sister!" Vegeta ordered as Goku looked at him confused and looked back at Mai who already broke down and attacked him, hugging him tightly. "Vegeta, I need some training, she's killing me!" Goku screamed as Mai swung Goku around like a plush toy. Vegeta just laughed hard as a voice came over Cellerro's scouter. "_Cellerro, come in, Have you established contact with my brother?_" Tarble asked as Vegeta put it back on and talked.

"Hello Tarble, good to hear from you." Vegeta said with a small smile, which was returned by Tarble, "_BROTHER! Great to hear your voice again, it's been too long. I trust my top man explained our situation._" Tarble replied, "Yes, he explained, but my guy still needs training." Vegeta said as he walked off to talk alone. "I believe I can help with that." A voice said in both Vegeta's and Tarble's heads. "Kai, so you've been listening in?" Vegeta asked recognizing the nasally pig snorting voice. "Yes, and If Goku comes to my Planet to train for a year, he'll have enough power to take you on and win. He'd kick your butt hard enough to give you a serious power boost when you heal." Kai said smugly which appealed to Vegeta. "_You can promise this? They'd both be powerful enough to take on Frieza?_" Tarble asked, "WHAT!? NO I NEVER SAID THAT! DON'T DO THAT!" King Kai ordered as he signed off. "We need to wait, Gohan needs Kakarot." Vegeta said as he walked back over to the other saiyans. "First things first. No Scouters! Tarble, my mate is going to disable the scouter ability on these, but will keep the line open so we can communicate, we'll keep Cellerro and Mai here and train with them." Vegeta said taking off the scouter and ordering Goku to take his sister to his house and introduce her to his family.

"Customs are different here, Goku needs to be there for his son." Vegeta said confusing Cellerro on who Goku was. "Here are my orders, the minute Frieza dies ALL Saiyans are to report to these coordinates on Earth." Vegeta said through the scouter as he sent the coordinates to Mt. Paouz. "As for any non-Saiyans fighting with us, they can report wherever they choose, just not Earth." Vegeta said knowing most non saiyans would look nothing like Humans. "Quick question, what planets have you tried?" Vegeta asked but Cellerro blushed, "Only one and that was the Planet, Recoome of the Ginyu Force was from, it was horrible, they were all exactly like Recoome, even the women." Cellerro said looking sick. "No need to say any more, and for god sake, don't say anything more." Vegeta said as he imagined it and almost threw up.

* * *

**Chapter 9! There it is!** Did I surprise you with Mai and Goku being brother and sister? I don't know, it just came to me. So get use to Aunt Mai from Gohan.

I'd like to Thank all the people who support this story, especially Applefanfic, she reviews every chapter, literally and so far she's been completely and utterly positive about the story. so Thank You applefanfic. I'm going to end this story after all the Saiyans come to Earth after Frieza's death. There will be a sequel, I just decided, called **The Colony**. So watch for that when I'm done with this one. Tarble is not with that weird looking alien from the "Yo Son Goku" special, sorry I just don't agree with it, he will have a Saiyan wife, just as there will be an entire Saiyan colony on several uninhabited areas on Earth.

Also! I apologize that Goku and Piccolo never fought, but seriously, with the blood red pupils and feral sound Goku had, you'd be afraid to face him too. Goku knows what happens with that and never wants to use it again, obviously kaio-ken replaces it and then Super Saiyan replaces it, but with the rivalry, who will achieve the legend first?

**Next Chapter!** Will be 5 years after the last World Tournament, so 3 years later I believe. An Android will appear like Raditz did. Piccolo and Goku team up and Goku dies and goes to train with King Kai. Goku returns and Vegeta tests that power, loses badly and feels humiliated and gets angry, and the Rivalry starts. I'll try and make that one chapter. I gave it away, but it isn't what happens, it's how it happens. THAT'S THE MAGIC DAMMIT!

**Read&Review :)**


	10. Training for Namek, Ho!

A/N: CHAPTER 10! It is here! This is a milestone because this is the best story I've had so far and most supported. Keep reading and Reviewing.

I can't think of anything to say, I started this chapter before anyone could review, but I'm on a roll so that's natural. I suppose the fact, I lied, Goku will not die, but he will go to King Kai's to get training.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Android 12/King Kai/Vegeta VS Goku  
**

Three years have passed since Cellerro and Mai arrived, they were getting a bit impatient for the Royal sons to come up with a plan together. Goku on the other hand was living peacefully at home, spending time with his 4 year old son. His mother may have wanted a scholar, but he was becoming a strong little saiyan when his mother wasn't around. Although he was still quite intelligent, his aunt would help with his homework but his father slowed the progress down so he wasn't allowed to help anymore. Despite Chi-chi's authoritative parenting Goku decided to bring his son to meet his friends on Kame Island.

"You ready Gohan?" He said as he ruffled his hat. Gohan smiled and climbed onto Goku's shoulder. With the training with Mai, Cellerro and Vegeta, Goku was also getting much stronger, he now matched his father's strength at 10,000 killi and Gohan was getting just as strong at 2500 killi. "Where are you going Kakarot?" Mai asked as she did sit ups on the living room floor. "Kame House, to see my friends. Want to come along?" Goku asked with a huge smile gracing his face. "Sure what the heck, will Prince Vegeta be there?" Mai asked curiously as she got up and walked out the door with them. "I believe so, his mate will be so it'd make sense for him to be there, and he'll probably bring Cellerro along." Goku said as they took off.

Gohan smiled and gave Mai an evil look, "Uncle Cellerro will be there?" Gohan asked as Mai blushed, "I don't know brat, I don't care." Mai said still blushing as Goku turned and laughed, "That's right buddy, Uncle Cellerro will be there." Goku said sticking his tongue out at Mai, "Don't give him any ideas Kakarot, he teases me enough!" Mai exclaimed as they flew over the ocean. "Well you're the one that lets a 4 year old bully you! Why should I stop him if you don't ever tell him to stop?" Goku asked smartassedly, "Because he's you're his father Idiot!" Mai screamed at the top of her lungs. Goku and Gohan laughed as they met up with Vegeta and Bulma and Cellerro on their way to Kame Island in a clunker jetcopter.

Gohan and Goku shared a look and when they opened the door to get in and ride the rest of the way they yelled simultaneously "UNCLE CELLERRO!" and hugged him tight embarrassing Cellerro and Mai as Vegeta chuckled. "Well Kakarot, I see youre making good use of your son." Vegeta said as a young boy about Gohan's age poked his head out. He had silver hair with parted on the side, had blue eyes and Vegeta's facial features. "Hey Dad, who are those guys?" the boy asked pointing at the Son family. "That is Kakarot, his son and his sister Mai. Basically you're sister since you keep calling Cellerro your brother." Vegeta chuckled seeing Cellerro and Mai blush deeply. "Kakarot, this is my son, Trunks Brief." Vegeta said proudly as Goku snickered before laughing loudly.

"WHAT IS IT FOOL?!" Vegeta said before Goku stood up and said, "You took her last name? that's hilarious!" Goku laughed raucously once more making Bulma laugh as well. Vegeta just huffed and looked forward as they closed in on Kame House. "Relax Vegeta, He's just jealous." Bulma said as Vegeta smiled and kissed Bulma. "Such a softie!" Gohan said making everyone laugh but Vegeta who just got out. The group of seven walked onto the beach, Goku taking leading with Gohan perched on his shoulders. "Hey in there!" Goku shouted as Krillin, Roshi, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Tien all ran out. Goku simply looked up into the tree and nodded at Piccolo, who was still grudgingly apart of the group, although the kids were unafraid to approach him.

They all caught up and laughed inside while the kids spent their time sparring outside on the beach, while Piccolo judged, actually interested in their training. When the two kids quit sparring and instead started playing a being landed on the ground. "Hey who is that?" Trunks asked as an odd looking human with a red bowtie and two Rs on both sides of the bow tie just stood quietly. "_Th_e _test begins. Android 12, Kill Son Goku and Vegeta Brief!_" Gero ordered as the android raised his arms and an energy blast collected in his hands. "Trunks that guy is aiming for the house! We have to stop him!" Gohan exclaimed as they nodded and rushed the android and intercepted the blast as it left the hand, knocking it high into the air.

The android just looked up at the kids. "Analyzing! Son Goku, 90% match. Kill!" the android said as he shot up to Gohan and hit him hard in the stomach and knocked him into the ocean. "GOHAN!" Piccolo yelled as he went after Gohan and grabbed the attention of the others inside the house. "What's happening out here!?" Krillin shouted as they all saw the Android look at them. "Analyzing, Son Goku and Vegeta Brief, 100% match. KILL!" The android shouted going after Goku first who just knocked the android away with one hand. "_WHAT!?_" Gero shouted seeing everything the android could see. Goku landed next to it, "What are you?" he asked looking at the android which only responded with the word "Kill."

Goku looked closer, "Red Ribbon Army? Not possible." Goku said as he stood up and walked over to Gohan who was fairly beaten by the hit from the android. "You okay buddy?" He asked as he held Gohan in his lap, "Yeah, I'll be fine, what was that thing?" Gohan asked as he got up and limped over. "Kill." it said again, Vegeta took a look at it himself and stabbed his hand through it's chest. "It looks mechanical on the inside, but human on the outside. Android technology, who knew." Gohan said as Bulma looked at it as well. "Red Ribbon Army? It looks crude, and someone built him from scratch, still quite impressive. It takes a true genius to make this." Bulma inspected. "_Of course a genius made this!?_" a different voice shouted from the android. "_I am Dr. Gero of the former Red Ribbon Army, you put me out of a job and you killed my son! I have sworn to get revenge on Son Goku and Vegeta Brief if it's the last thing I do!_" Gero shouted as Vegeta smirked and curbstomped the android's head. "Good luck." was all Gero could hear as the transmission cut off.

Vegeta looked seriously over at Goku, "Kakarot, it's time, we've been targeted. This thing knocked your son out almost too easily. We need more Saiyans and that can't happen untill Frieza is dead. So we need to get you to King Kai's Planet." Vegeta said as Kami appeared out of nowhere, "Everyone, _Piccolo_, Goku, come." Kami said simply as Goku followed and disappeared with him to the Check-in Station. Meanwhile Gohan was given a senzu bean. "What's going on?" Gohan asked as Bulma opened up the communication panel that linked with Tarble. "Hey Bulma, what's going on?" Tarble greeted as the Saiyans on Earth gathered around. "Tarble, the plan is being put into motion. Kakarot has already left for King Kai's planet, we will train for the next year untill Kakarot returns. Upon his return he and I will fight untill we can't go on..." Vegeta said as he began explaining the plan in full to all Saiyans.

"...And that Great King Yemma is why Goku needs to go to King Kai and train under his wise tutelage." Kami finished as King Yemma just flipped through his books. "You didn't need to give that 5 minute speech. King Kai already sent orders down for Son Goku and another to go to his planet and train, the other guy is already on his way but he's not likely to be that far." King Yemma said as he pointed Goku towards snake way. "What was the name of the guy that is already on his way?" Kami asked as King Yemma looked down, "I don't remember, it was 2000 plus souls ago. Uhhhh Bar-something." King Yemma said as he ordered another soul forward for judgement.

Goku finally came across a large snake head, "Huh, I never asked how long this thing was." Goku said as he hopped up only for a voice to respond, "Oh this? Snake Way is 1 Million miles long, most people never make the trip all the way. Last person to make it there and back was King Yemma himself." a troll said as Goku thanked him and jumped forward and flew at top speed over the twists and turns of snake way.

Back on Earth and the Saiyan Exile Planet (named SEP), all the fighters in the Z Fighters and the Saiyans were receiving Training from Vegeta and Tarble. Although not as experienced as his brother, Tarble was still of royal blood and knew the techniques. Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Piccolo were having trouble keeping up with Gohan and Trunks who made extreme strides in their training. Vegeta although was too busy training the others to do much training himself.

"Hey, Vegeta, do you think we could spar?" Cellerro asked as Vegeta was overseeing the others sparring and training against each other. "I'm busy, these fools might take it too far and seriously hurt their opponent." Vegeta said almost in a trance-like state. "Sire, Is something wrong?" Cellerro said snapping his fingers in front of Vegeta's face. "Wha-No nothing is wrong." He said walking over to Gohan and Trunks who were sparring at a surprisingly fast rate and stopped them. Mai walked over to Cellerro, "Is something wrong with Vegeta?" Mai asked as she leaned her head against Cellerro's shoulder. "I think he's worried about dying or one of the kids dying. But I heard stories from Tarble that normal saiyans were aggressive, held no compassion, and the Royal Family, aside from himself, would willingly send Saiyan children to their death just to complete a mission. But Vegeta seems nothing like that, he cares for his child and even for Kakarot's son, who is a Third Class warrior. This Planet must hold customs that Vegeta holds true to his own heart now. Living here is peaceful and the children should have peaceful lives and he agrees, I can tell, but here they are, training to fight!" Cellerro said as Gohan and Trunks began fighting Vegeta at the same time only to be taken down in seconds.

"I swear, If you hesitate like that you will stay on Earth! Neither of you will fight for your own goods! Fight or stay, I will not allow you to die!" Vegeta shouted as both Gohan and Trunks began fighting against Vegeta again only to be knocked away again, lasting slightly and slightly longer after a few sparring sessions. "Pathetic!" Vegeta shouted as he walked back to where he was before, ordering the two to begin sparring again. "Vegeta, the kids will be fine, there are hundreds of other Saiyans that will be on Namek, and if things get to hairy, they know to get the hell out of dodge!" Cellerro reassured the Prince who scoffed, "I will not allow it to happen again. Vegeta was destroyed and hundreds of thousands of children were killed. I could handle the adults and eldery dying, but the children were still semi-innocent, they didn't deserve that fate, and they received it anyway. No More. Frieza will die, whether it's by my hand or by Kakarot's, as long as it's a Saiyan that kills him. No More." Vegeta said as he spoke of Frieza with such disdain in his voice.

-1 Year Later-

King Kai and his two students were finishing up their training together, they progressed well but Goku progressed much more. "Thanks King Kai, this training will help against Frieza. Kaio-Ken is much safer than Bloodlust ever was." Goku said as he jumped off and took off towards the check in station before King Kai could tell him not to go against Frieza. "Don't worry King Kai, that's our race. He's going to fight Frieza regardless of your advice, honestly I think that's my genes specifically." Bardock smirked as he followed after Goku, his halo disappearing as he chased after him and remembering the deal.

_King Yemma had called Bardock to his chamber. "Bardock, King Kai has sent down a request for you to train under him. Why he would send such a request is anyone's guess, but he says it is a test. You have to have his approval and you are to return to the mortal world." King Yemma stated, "If you should decline these terms you will be returned to HFIL and your guard duty will be revoked. You may have served us well but these are my orders. Honestly, you'd be an idjit not to accept the terms." King Yemma said as Bardock nodded and went off towards Snake Way._

"Hey Father, I guess you'll get your revenge on Frieza one way or another." Goku laughed as they reached the check-in station. "Yes I suppose, but to be honest, I'm a bit nervous to live a different life really. I was the strongest of the 3rd Class and held no remorse for my enemies. Now I have to fight alongside some of the species that I killed in the past. I suppose they'll forgive it if we can bring Frieza down once and for all." Bardock said with a soft smile as they grabbed Kami's shoulders and teleported back to Earth.

"Kakarot is-is that Kakarot!?" Vegeta exclaimed as he felt the level Kakarot had risen to, 'It has to be Kakarot, but someone is definitely with him, someone familiar.' Vegeta thought as the two Saiyans had left Kami's Lookout and arrived at the training ground at Capsule Corporation. "Woah! What are these Pod things? theyre huge!" Goku said as a Pod labelled V01 opened with Vegeta in the doorway. "Kakarot, welcome back, Very impressive. Welcome back to the Land of the Living Bardock, not as impressed as Kakarot, but still, could use all the help we can get. The answer to your question, these are Space ships, they will reach Namek in 6 days, the Saiyans have already left SEP, we leave in 3 days with Gohan and Trunks, everyone else leaves as soon as they are packed." Vegeta explained as ships V02, 03 and 04 took off towards the sky.

Cellerro, Mai were in V02, Krillin, Yamcha were in V03 and Tien and Chiaotzu were in V04. "Bardock, controls are simple, you pilot V05 and take the Namekian. You put the coordinates in and press go, they'll auto pilot all the way to Namek. The center console is the Gravity Amplifier, you put the number in and press the giant green button and it'll start right up. The goal is for 50 times Earth's gravity to be as easy as normal gravity. Now go!" Vegeta ordered as Bardock nodded, saluted and boarded and took off.

Goku was thoroughly confused, "Why are we leaving so late?" he asked as Vegeta ordered him to follow, "We are going to fight, and won't stop till one of us is nearly dead. We'll use senzu beans to heal to boost our power and then do it over again the next day. Best 2 out of 3." Vegeta said as they took off towards the mountains. "So you have the senzu beans?" Goku asked as Vegeta smirked, "No, but they do. They have 10 senzu beans and will be given a signal to bring us senzus. They know the deal." Vegeta said as they landed in the area, safely away from the boys.

**-Vegeta VS Goku- **(A/N: Just because it isn't going to be mentioned naturally in the story. Goku = 20,000 Killi. Bardock = 15,000 Killi. Vegeta = 35,000 Killi. Goku Kaio-Ken = 30,000 Killi - X2 = 40,000 Killi. Post-fight: Goku base = 65,000 Killi. Vegeta Base = 65,500 Killi.[Because people seem adamant on Vegeta being stronger than Goku, I will speak more on this at the end of this chapter.])

Vegeta stood on a mountain, smirking excitedly. "Kakarot, I have to be honest, when we first came to Earth, I never expected you to be a challenge, regardless of whether I trained you or not. You are a 3rd Class Clown, at least that's what I thought, but you aren't, you have on several occasions surprised me with your strength and skill. This battle will actually be worth it." Vegeta said as he dropped into a stance that Goku had never seen before. Goku nodded and dropped into his stance.

The two flew at each other at top speed and Goku decked Vegeta square in the jaw and then kicked him in the stomach only for Vegeta to catch his leg and throw jumped over it and used the momentum to kick Goku in the side of the head. Goku flew into a mountain and hit hard and was implanted into the mountain side. "Impressive Vegeta. I know I'm still weaker, but that was incredibly fun." Goku said as he powered up and destroyed the rock around his body, he then flew out and punched Vegeta in the stomach and dropped his elbow onto Vegeta's back who caught himself before he hit the ground. Vegeta turned around and smiled. "I agree, but need more ferocity! Hit harder and plant more hits on me! LIKE THIS!" Vegeta shouted as he sped at Goku and planted several punches onto his stomach and face knocking Goku back several feet as Vegeta continued relentlessly.

After Vegeta decided to stop, Goku smirked. "Is that all you have? I admit, it hurt, it hurt bad, but it doesn't hurt as much as this will! KAIO-KEN!" Goku shouted as Goku's entire body exploded with a red Aura and he began attacking as quickly and relentlessly as Vegeta was, but hitting much harder and landing many more hits. When Goku stopped Vegeta chuckled, "That's what you learned with King Kai?" he asked as he brought both hands above his head and was about to use both fists down on Goku's head, only for Goku to dodge quickly and laugh, "Nope, this is what I learned!" he shouted as he sent a large blast at Vegeta. Sending Vegeta into the sky. Vegeta landed hard on his back and laughed. "That was impressive, charging Ki seems faster with that form." Vegeta laughed as he sat up and saw Goku holding his hands in the air.

Vegeta went right up to him but hesitated, "What are you doing Kakarot?" Vegeta said getting ready for anything. "Well I thought this would help our end goal. SPIRIT BOMB!" Goku said before shouting and bringing a pure white ball of energy into his hand and throwing it at Vegeta hitting him but bouncing off himand going right back at Goku who was surprised and dodged his spirit bomb as it went into space and exploded. "KAKAROT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!? WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?" Vegeta asked as Goku laughed, "Well yeah, isnt that our goal, getting the other as close to Death's Door as possible without killing each other?" Goku asked as Vegeta laughed as well, "Good point Kakarot, let's continue." Vegeta said as he rammed Goku's chest and began punching and kicking furiously damaging Goku extremely but not knocking him down.

Goku smiled, and dodged Vegeta's final hit and quickly turned the tables and knocked Vegeta into a rock, implanting him into the rock. Goku brought his hands back and smiled. "Kaio-ken times 2! KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku shouted as his aura exploded red once again and sent a strong Kamehameha wave towards Vegeta who smiled and exploded the rock and sent his own attack right back at Goku. The two attacks collided but it was quite obvious Goku's attack was much more powerful because of the Kaio-Ken technique. 'If anything my attack is just keeping his from killing me.' Vegeta thought as the Kamehameha wave was beginning to bleed over the Gallick Gun and push it back. 'It's too much, very good you low class clown, but you won't always win!' Vegeta thought as he dropped his hands and cut off the energy, allowing the attack to consume him.

When the smoke cleared Goku chuckled and fell backwards. "GOHAN! get him a senzu!" Goku ordered as Gohan was already on it. Gohan approached Vegeta who was chuckling softly. "Get that bean away from me! Get out of here and close your eyes!" Vegeta said as a ball of energy was sent into the sky. "Be ready to cut off my tail!" Vegeta shouted as the ball of energy exploded and appeared as a full moon substitute. Vegeta began transforming into an Oozaru just as Goku had as well. When the transformation was complete the two great apes began battling for hours on hours. Vegeta never ordered the two Saiyan children to cut the tails off so the two apes fought until they sat on the their backs as the full moon substitute disappeared.

As the two shrank back into their base form they were unable to move and were laughing loudly. "Boys! Senzus please!" Goku shouted as he lifted his arm with bone sticking out of it. "Kakarot, your arm is broken." Vegeta laughed as he looked down at himself and noticed his bone was sticking out of his leg. "BOYS! This is why I taught you two to set bones. Gohan, identify the bones that need to be set and Trunks will set them. They need to be set before we can eat the senzus." Vegeta ordered as Gohan began checking their bones. After all the bones were set the children fed them senzus and they stood on their feet.

The two Saiyans laughed as they shook hands, "We'll save some senzus by not fighting tomorrow, but tomorrow will be filled with training. Boys, that includes you." Goku said as they flew home and got a night's rest. Over the next two days they trained and 24 hours straight before they left they were up to 50 times Earth's Gravity.

The day to leave was here. The 4 Saiyans had communication set up with the Saiyans who arrived on Namek. "Tarble, what is going on?" Vegeta asked as Tarble shouted through the comms. "_Frieza knows we're here! He almost captured me, I got away saying that You were on your way. You have to get here as fast as possible!_" Tarble screamed from his Base on Namek. The Saiyans were allowed to set up within a mile of each Namekian Village. "Don't worry Tarble! Thanks to Dr. Briefs we can make it there in 3 days alongside with the rest of the others. Cellerro and Mai have been put in charge due to their power level being the highest. They'll bring our friends straight to you and they'll take orders from you. Vegeta and I will be there as soon as possible." Goku said as the ship took off. Tarble thanked them and they would make it there in three days just a few hours after the rest of the Z-Fighters. "So Vegeta, looks like you are expected." Goku smirked as Vegeta nodded and smirked back.

* * *

**THAT is Chapter 10.**

**Power Levels once again!**

Goku Post King Kai : 20,000 Killi  
Kaio-Ken : 30,000 Killi  
K-Kx2 : 40,000 Killi  
Post Fight : 65,000 Killi  
Post Training/Pre Flight : 75,000 Killi.

Vegeta Post Year (King Kai) : 35,000 Killi  
Post Fight : 65,500 Killi  
Post Training/Pre Flight : 76,000 Killi

Bardock Post King Kai : 15,000 Killi  
Arrival on Namek : 25,000 Killi

Gohan/Trunks Post Year : 15,000 Killi  
Post Training/Pre Flight : 25,000 Killi

**Remember:** That Post Training is Post Training under 50x Earth Gravity. Arrival on Namek will be Post Training under 100x Earth Gravity.

This is the part that I mentioned earlier. I have gotten alot of Reviews saying Vegeta should stay the Alpha-Saiyan but damn I can't do that. I'd rather Goku and Vegeta be seen as equals in Power but at the same time they will be competing on almost everything. They both want to be the most powerful in the universe. Goku because it means he has pushed himself past his limit once again, and proven the Super-Elite Prince of All Saiyans wrong that he is only a third class clown. Vegeta because he wants to be the one to avenge his race, he wants the power, and he is happy to have a reason to want that power other than just wanting it. If you noticed something Goku's spirit bomb bounced of Vegeta. Because Vegeta isn't evil anymore, he has committed his life to protecting another person's life, not just his own, and then it turned into Goku's and Bulma's then Goku, Bulma and Trunks, and then the entire Saiyan race once again. Vegeta is Pure of Heart, might not show it, but he is, Goku knows it, Bulma knows it and even Vegeta knows it. So No, there will no longer be one CLEARLY stronger than the other, but they will constantly be competing in EVERYTHING, Eating, fighting, even learning if that's funny.

By The way, despite the resemblance to Goku, Piccolo likes Bardock more than Goku. They went to Namek together and got to know each other so that, deal with it.

The next chapter, the Z Fighters will arrive on Namek and it will start with a Briefing from Tarble. How many Arrived on Namek, how many died since they arrived and how everything is going down.


	11. Saiyans Vengeance

A/N: Welcome to Chapter 11 of 12(or 13). Because I mentioned a chapter or 2 ago that after Frieza is dead, all Saiyans will go to Earth and the story will end with a Sequel called **The Colony**. Because Goku and Vegeta are no longer Refugees on Earth, they're the leaders of a Colony of Refugee and Exiled Saiyans.

For the record, While Everything is going down on Namek, there is a certain Blue Haired Woman talking to the King of Earth, King Furry. Humans will know about Saiyans but no specifics other than what they look like and the fact that they're Aliens. I think it'd make a good story honestly especially when it came to Gohan and Videl. I'll figure it out, it'll all work out in the end because I demand it.

Also, because this chapter starts with the arrival on Namek, **More Power Levels All of which is Post Arrival on Namek(Post Training x100 Earth Gravity).  
**Goku: 115,500 Killi  
Vegeta: 120,000 Killi  
Gohan/Trunks: 70,000 Killi

* * *

**Chapter 11: Saiyan Offensive, Frieza's Demise.  
**

The four half Saiyans arrived at the same coordinates as the other 4 Capsule Corp Ships. They capsulated their ship and put on their ear pieces to communicate with Tarble. Due to training all Saiyans from SEP learned to hide their power level from Scouters. "Tarble! Kakarot, Gohan and Trunks just arrived on Namek. Raise your level to it's limit so we can locate the direction you're in, after which lower it again so Frieza can't find you." Vegeta ordered as Tarble obeyed. Gohan raised his arm and pointed west, "That way Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed as Vegeta nodded. "Good sense boy. Let's Go!" He ordered as they sped West of the Landing Zone.

"_Vegeta, we are in an underground base in a cave under water. It's near the largest, thinnest Plateau. It's hard to miss._" Cellerro said as the group of four passed right by said Plateau. "Got it! Raise your power slightly so we can find the direction of the cave." Vegeta said as they felt a wave of energy and went to the cave. The underwater cave led to a patch of land and several soldiers inside. "Prince Vegeta!" they all said as Vegeta passed by with a smirk on his face and was led to the war room. Inside the room were the rest of the Z Fighters sitting around a table and waiting on Vegeta and Goku. At the head of the table was a shorter version of Vegeta wearing the Royal Saiyan insignia and King Vegeta's Armor.

Beside Tarble was a large, old Namekian sitting up with the help of several Namekians. "Vegeta, before we start, this is the Grand Elder of the Namekian Race. He has allowed us to use this cave for the purpose of destroying Frieza." Tarble said introducing the leader of each race to each other. In a deep, slow voice the Elder spoke, "Welcome To Namek. I have heard of Frieza and his tyrannous rule over the universe. As anticipated he has come for the Dragon Balls... We have 2 of the 7 Dragon Balls here. The Tyrant has collected the other 5 quickly... The balls are activated by a Namekian phrase only spoken in Namekian." Grand Elder spoke quite slowly but explained the specifics of the Namekian Dragon Balls.

Vegeta nodded and watched happily as the two little boys played with a young Namekian boy. "Our first objective is to back Frieza into a corner. We have to show him that he has to take matters into his own hands. Force his hand!" Vegeta ordered as he sent the order to all other Saiyan Bases. Almost immediately after that order a transmission came in, "Sire! Dodoria and Zarbon found us! They're attacking!" the base said and almost immediately Bardock ran outside with Goku on his tail. "Father, where are you going?" He asked as Bardock smirked, "I have a score to settle with that fat pink bastard!" He said taking off and going straight for the area of said base.

Goku returned and listened on the radio. "We can't get an edge, they have us cornered on the ground. *LARGE EXPLOSION* something happened. A Saiyan is here, he knocked Dodoria into Zarbon! *Bardock in the distance: Take Zarbon! Dodoria is mine!* You heard him! ATTACK!" they heard on the radio, "Kakarot, where is your father?" Vegeta smirked as he listened as if it were music to his ears. "Oh! he said he had a score to settle with Dodoria." Goku said with a smile on his face. "Sire, with our strength, we can take out the rest of Frieza's forces easily!" Bardock said through the radio as he held up Dodoria and Zarbon's severed heads and shouted along with the other Saiyans and blew up the severed heads with a energy balls.

Systematically through the day the saiyans and PTO fought eventually the Saiyan's did in fact force Frieza to enter the fray. Unfortunately, Frieza devastated most of the Forces. Vegeta called them back to their main base for orders. "Everyone, You fought well, but it's time for you to leave. Enter these spaceships and enter the return coordinates. We are taking too many casualties, so from this point on Kakarot and I will fight Frieza." Vegeta ordered the rest of the Saiyans off Planet. Along with the Namekians, the saiyans slowly left the planet reluctantly.

The two warriors stood topside waiting for Frieza to come to the Area all the spaceships were leaving. "Well well, if it isn't the Prince of all Monkeys. Vegeta, look almost like your father. Only difference is youre not dead." Frieza said from his chair, hulking over the two saiyans in a form Vegeta hasn't seen before. "That will be quickly rectified." Frieza smiled as Goku and Vegeta dropped into stances. "Frieza, it is time for you to pay for your crimes against the Saiyan Race." Goku said as his eyes flashed red. "More and more monkeys, getting in line to die." Frieza smirked.

The two saiyans nodded to each other and attacked at the same time only to be knocked back easily by the Second Form of Frieza. "Oh Vegeta, I havent used this form in years. Never had to, but the onslaught of pathetic monkeys you sent, actually gave me trouble, but they fled at the sight of this form." Frieza chuckled as he looked at the saiyans on the ground. The two stood on their feet and nodded, they shook hands as Vegeta slipped a senzu into Goku's hand.

'This is going to hurt!' Goku thought as Vegeta went after Frieza on his own but at the last minute sent his most powerful blast at Goku completely crippling the younger Saiyan. "WHAT!" Frieza exclaimed surprised. When the smoke cleared Goku's upper body was decimated and he was lying on the ground on the brink of death. "Kakarot! Take the senzu!" Vegeta exclaimed but felt for Goku's energy only for it to almost completely drop off when Gohan appeared and put the bean into his father's mouth. "Thanks Gohan, but you were supposed to get out of here!" Goku said as he got up and got in front of Gohan protectively. "I was on the ship, but Trunks wouldn't come inside, he ran off and I followed him, it turns out Dende was still here as well. We started watching the fight but werent expecting you and Uncle Vegeta to try and kill each other!" Gohan explained as Goku smiled softly.

Goku stood up, "Get out of here, quickly, you don't have to leave but you can get to a safe distance. Take the senzus and be ready to feed them to us, we might do that again." Goku said as he turned around and stared Frieza down. He matched his power to Frieza's and was almost half his power because of the power boost. "Kaio-Ken x 4!" Goku exclaimed as his aura flashed red and he went after Frieza and began punching and kicking at top power.

Goku and Frieza went punch for punch but Goku was clearly winning. Goku knocked Frieza into the ocean and stayed under for a few minutes. "Is he-is he dead?" Goku asked curiously but was proven wrong when Frieza's power shot up and he emerged in a new form. "Kakarot, now!" Vegeta shouted as Goku shot a hole in Vegeta's chest, effectively draining his power to near death. Trunks ran out and gave Vegeta a senzu bean and Vegeta got right back up and looked right back to Goku and nodded and Goku did it again and nearly killed Vegeta a second time. Trunks again dropped a senzu in his father's mouth and retreated.

When Vegeta stood once again he was just as powerful as Goku was in his Kaio-Ken form. The two faced the monstrous Frieza who stood there dumbfounded by the two saiyans. He growled and went after the two saiyans. They were taking him on but just barely keeping up. Goku and Vegeta continued fighting 2-on-1 until and explosion came from behind and standing in mid air was Piccolo, but significantly stronger than before. "Piccolo!? I thought you left!" Gohan shouted as Piccolo smirked at the young boy. "I did, but Grand Elder felt a Namekian should be here to fight for Namek. No Namekian was strong enough so He ordered his strongest to fuse with me. Now I am easily on par with you Goku. He still owes me a fight!" Piccolo said as the Namekian joined the fray and fought alongside as Frieza took hit after hit from the three warriors.

He suddenly sent an explosive and extremely powerful wave of energy out of his body, knocking the three warriors to the ground, only to catch themselves and landing perfectly on the ground. "MONKEYS AND SLUGS THAT'S ALL YOU ARE! YOU FORCED ME TO DO THIS PREPARE TO DIE!" Frieza exclaimed as a storm raged. His body began cracking as his eyes glowed a bright red. "Kakarot last chance!" Vegeta shouted as Piccolo agreed and shot both Saiyans at the same time, nearly killing them both with a large smile on his face. "If only I could've done that years ago, I wouldnt have had to deal with this bastard. Gohan! Trunks! Senzus NOW!" Piccolo ordered as the two shrugged, "We're all out Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan shouted as Dende ran out. "Not a problem Gohan, cover me!" Dende said as he reached the two Saiyans and placed his hands over Goku as they began glowing.

In a couple of seconds Goku was up and on his feet, but as Dende started healing Vegeta, Frieza finished his transformation and shot Dende before he could barely start, the bright side was Vegeta wasn't dying but was still mortally wounded. "Foolish slugboy! Gohan! we had two extra senzus on our person!" Vegeta shouted angrily as he put the senzu into the Namekian child's mouth, effectively healing the healer. "Trunks, get the boy out of here!" Vegeta ordered angry at Kakarot's brat for not even checking. Kakarot tossed his last senzu to Vegeta who ate it quickly and immediately went after Frieza.

Vegeta and Frieza fought for several minutes, on par but Frieza wasn't even breaking a sweat. Trunks and Gohan were holding on to Dende who was still unconscious but living. "I'll take him back to the ship. Don't do anything stupid." Gohan said as Trunks nodded, he turned back to the fight as Gohan disappeared. Vegeta was knocked to the ground, quite beat up but still ready to fight. Just as he was about to get on his feet, Goku appeared in between them. "Vegeta, I'll take over for a bit, you take a second to rest." Goku said as Vegeta scoffed "So be it, Kakarot, just don't do anything stupid!" Vegeta said as Goku took off yelling, "Too Late!"

Goku began fighting with all his might against the brutal tyrant but couldn't get an inch on him just as Vegeta couldn't. "Kaio-Ken x 10!" Goku shouted as his aura flared red and he got the edge on Frieza he needed. Despite the edge, Goku could tell he wasn't going to be able to finish him. Goku was knocked to the ground and was about to be blasted when a large blast hit Frieza's back. 'Too Late!' Trunks thought as he laughed at Frieza. "TRUNKS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? GET OUT OF HERE!" Goku and Vegeta said simultaneously. Before Trunks could escape Frieza grabbed him. "Vegeta, is this the best you could do? a child!?" Frieza said as he smirked and tightened his grip around Trunks' neck. "NO I AM!" Piccolo said as he kicked Frieza away from Trunks.

Trunks ran back to the mountainous area he was hiding before and coughed and grasped his neck. "Stupid child!" Vegeta said as Goku and he shared a look at each other. "Spirit Bomb, Piccolo and I will hold Frieza off. You have 5 minutes." Vegeta said as Goku took a position on top of the mountain and raised his arms. Meanwhile the fight was going on, Vegeta and Piccolo wouldn't give Frieza an inch, whenever one was knocked away, the other would begin attacking again. "Frieza, we warned you, you would pay for your crimes against the Saiyan Race, as well as the Namekian race!" Vegeta said as he punched Frieza hard in the gut. "You always did think you were a little Super Saiyan! But there is no way you could kill me. EVER!" Frieza shouted as he countered with a stronger hit knocking him to the ground.

Vegeta spat up blood and smirked, "Perhaps not I, but That! That oughta do the trick!" Vegeta said as he pointed at Goku who was holding an enormous Spirit Bomb. When Frieza looked at him he visibly shook in fear. "How'd he collect so much energy in so little time!?" Frieza shouted as Goku sent the bomb straight at Frieza. "NO! NO MONKEY IS GOING TO KILL ME THAT EASILY!" Frieza screamed as he attempted to intercept the large ball of energy but was immediately consumed by the pure energy.

When the bomb exploded there left a large crater which was quickly filling with water. Goku dropped to the ocean and pulled up Piccolo and Vegeta out of the water. They stopped on the closest island that wasn't underwater. "Kakarot, you did good." Vegeta said as he laid on his back and laughed happily. "FATHER!" Gohan and Trunks said at the same time as they dropped onto their fathers at the same time. "Trunks, thank you for the distraction. But when we get home you are grounded." Vegeta said sternly as Gohan and Goku laughed. "Give him a break Vegeta, he gave us a distraction for a game plan. It worked too. We werent getting anywhere." Goku said but was immediately interrupted by a powerful beam of energy hitting Piccolo who was watching and smiling.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan and Trunks looked up and saw an angry Frieza standing there with his finger extended. "This time, I'm not letting for any distractions!" Frieza said as he sent a powerful beam at Trunks and killed him instantly. "He was just a boy!" Goku shouted angrily. "TRUNKS! My son!" Vegeta said breathing heavily as he felt his power completely drop and die. "NO! He wasn't just a boy! HE WAS MY BOY AND THERE WAS NOBODY MORE WORTHY OF THE SAIYAN NAME!" Vegeta said as he stared down Frieza, his eyes flashing teal and his hair flashing Gold. "_Vegeta_" Goku whispered as Vegeta grunted in anger as his eyes flashed pure white as his aura and hair flashed to life golden and then appeared again Teal.

Instead of acknowledging anyone or anything he just stared Frieza down. "You. Will. Pay. Once and For all! Kakarot, take your son and Piccolo back to the ship and wait for me to finish up here." Vegeta ordered as Goku nodded. Just as Goku tried to grab up Gohan, Gohan jumped after Frieza. "THAT WAS MY BEST FRIEND!" Gohan shouted as he hit Frieza hard in the gut and sending a flourish of attacks into the Tyrant's chest effectively and sending the Tyrant as if he was never even a problem. "Gohan!" Goku yelled but when Frieza emerged he stuck a fist straight through the young child. "NO!" Goku shouted as he dropped to his knees. Vegeta was angrier now. "Impressive but foolish. Kakarot, get out of here while you still can." Vegeta spat as he began walking towards Frieza.

"NO! YOU SHOULD HAVE ATTACKED SOONER! GOHAN WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Goku shouted as he grabbed onto Vegeta. "THIS IS THE END!" Goku shouted as he matched Vegeta's appearance and went after Frieza immediately with Vegeta in tow. The two attacked furiously and slowly ripped the tyrant apart limb by limb. Just before the two finished off the Tyrant, Goku made a speech. "Frieza, I just want you to know, I'm a merciful person. I Give second chances to the worst of the worst. You're the first who has ever made me regret doing that for anyone. You are not getting a second chance. Your death has come at the hands of not just a Saiyan. But the hands of a Super Saiyan!" Goku said as he planted his hand straight through Frieza's chest just as Frieza did to Gohan.

Goku pulled his arm out and went to grab the body of his son. "_dad. Dende can heal._" Gohan whispered still slowly dying. Goku rushed to the ship to find Dende who was sitting on the ground waiting. When he saw Gohan he quickly healed him and the dying child was up and back to normal. Meanwhile Vegeta was still finishing off Frieza. "Vegeta, wait!" Frieza pleaded as Vegeta smirked. "Did my Father plead for you to 'Wait!'? Did the other Saiyans!? No they had no warning! They had no way to Plead! We were loyal! You blew us up out of fear and that didn't even work out. We still raised an army, USING MISFIT SAIYANS! THE EXILES OF THE SAIYAN RACE! THEY WIPED OUT YOUR ENTIRE OCCUPYING FORCE ON NAMEK! YOUR A MERCILESS TYRANT WHO WOULD KILL US AGAIN IF GIVEN THE CHANCE! SO WHY SHOULD I WAIT!?" Vegeta spoke furiously.

Vegeta held Frieza up and held his palm up to Frieza's face. "This is a new attack. It fits I suppose. It causes a large explosion to start something new. Let's see if it works in starting a new era without you! BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta shouted as a large Blue Sphere of energy came out of his hand and went through Frieza and blew up completely. Vegeta landed next to where Trunks and Piccolo still laid. He picked up both and went to the ship. When they arrived at the ship Vegeta set Piccolo down and set Trunks in the stasis pod so his body doesn't rot.

Vegeta looked at Goku, "It's over, I need your help to get the last 5 dragon balls from Frieza's ship. I can't carry them on my own." Vegeta said as Goku accepted and went with the Prince. Halfway there Vegeta stopped and landed, Goku following. "What's the matter Vegeta? Why'd we stop?" Goku asked curiously. "You were right Kakarot! I should have attacked sooner. I hesitated and it almost got your son killed. I'm sorry Kakarot, I truly am." Vegeta said solemnly. "Vegeta, it's fine, it happens, I was angry, and I was just as surprised when Gohan attacked and damn near killed Frieza on his own." Goku chuckled as he took off again. "Yes, that was odd. There is something about that boy. He's going to be the greatest of us all." Vegeta said to himself as he took off.

The Two Super Saiyans arrived at Frieza's ship and grabbed the dragon balls. They brought them back to the ship and contacted the other Saiyans. "Tarble, let the Namekians know we're bringing them back to Namek with the dragon balls." Vegeta said as Dende informed them that the Namekian Dragon Balls could grant three wishes at one time. "Just have them ready, I need to make a wish first." Vegeta said happily as the dragon was summoned. **"I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON! SPEAK YOUR WISHES NOW!**" Porunga spoke, "Dende, tell him that I wish for my son, Trunks Brief to be brought back to life." Vegeta said enthusiastically.

The wish was made and Trunks woke up inside the stasis pod. "AHHHHHHH WHAT SMELLS LIKE DEAD GUY!" Trunks yelled as Gohan laughed, "You do Trunks!" he laughed as he opened the pod. The other two wishes were used to bring back the Namekians and then to destroy any knowledge of Namek to any race aside from the Saiyans, Z-Fighters and obviously the Namekians themselves. When all was said and done, the Namekians thanked Vegeta and Goku and the Grand Elder gave them a gift. "In honor of the destruction of the Tyrant known as Frieza, I shall use my powers to unlock any hidden potential hidden inside of you two." Grand Elder said as he placed his hand on top of Goku's head and pulled out Goku's hidden power as well as Vegeta's. "I am also sending a Namekian child with you, to train under your guardian to become the next Guardian of Earth." The Grand Elder said as he brought out some of Dende's power.

With that being said, all Saiyans and 2 Namekians were going to Earth as Capsule Corp. Ship V05 left Namek.

* * *

**There it is. Chapter 11.** I feel like I did rush this but with all the Saiyans on Namek, it would have made everything go quicker. **  
**

I honestly thought it'd be longer too but with two Super Saiyans. BOOM! Frieza's worst nightmare. I would have went into specifics into what happened before Frieza joined he fight but that would be too much.

Next Chapter is Saiyans Arriving on Earth. V05 is three days faster than the other ones so Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Trunks will be there 2 days before the other ships. In those 2 days Vegeta will speak to King Furry immediately, and they will announce the arrival of the Saiyans.

I have been wanting to do this. Humans knowing of the Saiyans. I have been wanting to do a story like that, I don't see it enough.

So next chapter is the last chapter of this story and the lead in to the next story **The Colony.** Which won't actually be immediately after the next chapter it will be a couple years after at the 24th WMAT, but Goku and Vegeta, too powerful to compete, so instead they're there for their kids. But who wins the 24th WMAT? oh that's right Hercule Satan. It'll be interesting. I hope.

**Read&Review :)**


	12. Saiyan's New Home

A/N: This is The final Chapter of The Refugees. Watch out for the sequel, **The Colony.** I have thought about this awhile there will only be small conflicts within the story with usually peaceful times around such. No Cell, no Buu, just small, solvable conflicts because the world is peaceful with the Saiyans on Earth. But because I already started the storyline, there will be Androids 17 and 18.

**Read&Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Saiyans' New Home  
**

"It is on this momentous occasion that I welcome to the stage, the Prince of the Saiyan Race." King Furry announced as the spiky-haired Saiyan walked in wearing his Father's cloak and Armor. "People of Earth. My name is Prince Vegeta of the Planet Vegeta. We would like to thank you for welcoming us on Earth for so very long. Before I call some select Saiyans to the stage, I would like to share the story of the Destruction of Planet Vegeta. 26 Years ago, The Planet Vegeta was the most powerful Warrior race in the Universe. We were essentially Pirates, we would be sent to other Planets, destroy the Population and sell the planet. I understand how this sounds, which is why I would like to explain that the Saiyans are here to protect the Earth, as we have for nearly 30 years. The Saiyans you are going to see here today are NOT from the Planet Vegeta, they are from an unnamed Planet a few weeks away from Vegeta, one which my Father, the Late King Vegeta, named SEP, which stood for Saiyan Exile Planet. The Saiyans sent there were soft, and were not as ruthless as other Saiyans like myself and all the others destroyed on the Planet Vegeta. As I was saying Saiyans were the most powerful race and were used by an even more powerful Tyrant called Frieza. He was thousands times worse than the one you all call King Piccolo." Vegeta stopped, he was thinking back on the destruction.

He looked back up at the crowd, "Frieza was unopposed, but the Saiyans grew stronger day by day. He became worried that we would rise up against him and combine our strength. So he destroyed our home planet and most of the Saiyans. My Father, advised by his top General and my Bodyguard, Nappa, went to speak to Frieza. Frieza killed him before he had a chance to even talk to him. After the Planet was destroyed, I was no longer the Prince of all Saiyans because I believed there was only one other Saiyan left. That Saiyan is the little boy who destroyed the Red Ribbon Army, came in second place at the 21st and 22nd WMAT, 1st Place at the 23rdWMAT and the boy who killed King Piccolo. I welcome to the stage my second in command, Kakarot, or as he is known on Earth, Son Goku." Vegeta stopped as he applauded as the spiky haired form of Goku walked on stage in his Turtle School Gi. "He is my second in command and has defended the Planet in several ways since he and I landed here when he was just a baby. As we would like to proudly announce, the Tyrant Frieza will not follow the Saiyans here, for Kakarot and I killed him quite recently in the depths of outer space." He stopped as the crowd applauded.

Vegeta and Goku stepped to the side as King Furry took the Microphone again. "Now we have Goku to thank for the Earth's defense so far. But now we have about 800 Son Goku's living on Earth now. The Saiyans have already been given homes all around the Earth, in the forests and rural villages, and in Central City and West City. Supplied by Capsule Corporation. Now I believe now is the time to take questions." King Furry said as the common media began asking questions. "Prince Vegeta! Do all Saiyans look similar to you and Son Goku?" a reporter asked. "Saiyans look similar to humans with small differences. Saiyans Have Black, naturally spiky hair, pure black eyes and more muscular figures. We also have Tails similar to monkeys." Vegeta answered as more reporters asked several more questions.

After a few minutes of continuous questions Vegeta took the stand again. "No More Questions. It is Time to introduce all Saiyans. Being transported via Space Ships which were created and designed by Capsule Corporation so we could fight Frieza." Vegeta said as the 4 Space ships began landing around the press conference. The doors opened and out came 200 Saiyans from each ship. Tarble walked on stage. "People of the World, while on SEP I was the leader, Tarble. Once we found my brother, Prince Vegeta, we set out to find him, a team of three was sent. Only 2 made it, but if it weren't for them I would have never been reunited with my brother." Tarble exclaimed happily as he hugged his brother who stood uncomfortably. "I personally will be moving in with my brother and his Family, the Beautiful Bulma Brief and their son Trunks." Tarble said as the crowd gasped. "Prince Vegeta and Bulma Brief? does that make the Queen of Earth the Princess of Saiyans!?" one reporter exclaimed as Vegeta grabbed the mic quickly. "Don't give the woman any ideas, she already has an ego the size of Earth itself." he said annoyed as he stood up straight again.

Bulma and Chi-Chi along with Trunks and Gohan walked onstage and stood by Vegeta and Goku. Then a question was posed by a spokesman for the World Martial Arts Tournament. "Are any of the Saiyans planning on entering the 24th WMAT? Particularly, You and Goku again?" the spokesman asked curiously. Goku took to the mic, "Vegeta, all the other Saiyans and I have trained intensely in preparation for our fight with Frieza. No Saiyans will enter the WMAT after the 24th WMAT in which Vegeta and My own son will be competing." Goku said proudly as the crowd sighed sadly. "Are you aware that this year they will be having two divisions, Junior and Adult Division. Your kids do not meet the age requirements for the Adult Division, they will have to compete in the Junior Division." The spokesman said matter-of-factly. "Regardless, our kids are the last Saiyans to enter despite the division or skill level of others." Goku said sternly.

"What if we don't want any damn Aliens on our damn Planet!?" an ignorant little man shouted angrily, Tarble took to the microphone. "Saiyans, despite having been living on an exile Planet we have made several scientific breakthroughs, years ahead of our own time. Not to mention we can provide safety of the planet and it's people. We can teach humans these skills as well. So if we get anymore of those kinds of questions, we will not answer because I just did." Tarble explained as the crowd clapped. After several more questions the Saiyans decided it was time to settle in.

* * *

Back in the 439 Mountain Area, a small village was erected, shops were built and Humans and Saiyans alike moved in and lived peacefully. Gohan was happy to have children his own age to play with, and he was even more happy some of them were Saiyan children. He was especially happy that his Aunt Mai got her own house with his new Uncle Cellerro. "Kakarot, this is your village, I'm entrusting you and Chi-chi to be the leaders of this Saiyan and Human Community." Vegeta said as he put his hand on Goku's shoulder. "Remember, every month, we meet to discuss with some of the humans about the well being of this world. As my Second in command, you are to be at each meeting." Vegeta smiled as he let go and took off. Goku and Chi-Chi returned to their home with Gohan in tow who immediately got to his studies.

A few months passed and all was peaceful. Every now and then Protestors would show up complaining of the Saiyans but would be shooed off by the humans in the community. The dinosaurs made the mistake of getting too close to the village once, but the protestors continually made the mistake. Goku had to continually bring it up at each monthly meeting, but was told the same thing, unless they're a physical threat, the Saiyans can take no action. Goku appointed a police force of Saiyans and Humans for the small village. 10 Humans and 10 Saiyans, an intermingled partnership so that there wasn't anything the police couldn't handle, and they protected the entire 439 Mountain Range.

Overall, the Saiyans and Humans had a good relationship, and the spokesman for the Human side were the strongest the humans could offer, which were already friends with the Saiyans. Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Master Roshi were happy to vouch for the Saiyans at every turn. No matter what problem arose, the Saiyans and Humans solved their differences peacefully, and in return the Saiyans stood guard over the the entire planet. Everyone but one was happy.

Deep underground an old man worked tirelessly on his revenge plot. "Saiyans huh? Well regardless, those bastards are killers nonetheless and I will take them out if it's the last thing I do!" Dr. Gero exclaimed as he had the two teenagers on his table working on the kinks in them. He had erased all their memories from there life before and had become their one and only creator. He had completed converting them, and began his project of Android 19.

In a small apartment in Orange Star City a young girl with ebony pigtails and bright blue eyes watched and imitated as her Father trained hard for the World Martial Arts Tournament. "You're the best dad!" she exclaimed as her father laughed loudly and got into his Victory Pose. "Hercule Satan doesn't want to disappoint his fans!" He laughed out loudly as they heard a banging from above. "_Shut up you clown, trying to watch the News from yesterday, I had to work and missed it, you remember that? WORK!_" the guy yelled as Hercule sighed. "Maybe he's right, I have no reason to even be entering, if that Goku kid is going to be there again, I won't be able to fight, he was my inspiration." Hercule sighed as he sat in the recliner.

His girl heard this and was just about to ask what that meant when Hercule stood up, "Sweet-pea you're going to be late for school if you don't leave. Get going, and remember, you are a strong, young lady and people should respect your rights. They don't then just kick their butts!" Hercule laughed as Videl left and walked to her school a couple minutes away. 'So dad met the former Champ Son Goku, amazing!' Videl thought as a guy bumped into her. "Oops, sorry Videl, I didn't mean to run into you, I was chasing Jake, he stole my calculator." The tall blonde haired boy said as he just gave up. "I'll get him later. That calculator isn't helping me in Math anyway." He smirked as a blonde haired girl was waiting by the school door. "Why was Jake running?" she asked curiously, joining the two walking in, "He stole Sharpener's calculator, and I'm going to go get it back from him. How long you been waiting Erasa?" Videl asked, not one to keep anyone waiting.

Erasa shrugged, "Long enough to see Jake run past and bump into a group of new students." Erasa said as Sharpener poked his head around Videl, "New? were they, well were they Saiyans?" Sharpener asked confusing the ebony haired girl. "What's a Saiyan?" she asked, not having seen the press conference. "You don't know!" both blondes asked incredulously. "Did you not watch King Furry's press conference a couple months ago?" Sharpener asked carefully. "My dad hasn't worked in awhile, he just barely saved up enough for a TV last week." she said sadly before remembering she was lucky enough to have a dad that loved her. "Well Saiyans are Aliens. They look just like us but they're naturally good at fighting and have tails." Sharpener said excited to meet some fighters.

"Aliens? Really? Whatever don't answer my question. Let's just get to class. JAKE! SHARPENER'S CALCULATOR NOW!" Videl demanded as she walked inside and went through another school day. At the end of the day she went home and began training with her father some more. "Dad, I'm going to enter and Win the Junior Tournament!" She exclaimed happily and sure that she would win. "That's great sweetie!" her father said encouragingly. "We also had some new students at school, according to Sharpener, they were Aliens that had tails. How ridiculous is that?" Videl asked as if it were untrue but Hercule got a weird look on his face. "Tails? Like a monkey?" Hercule asked as he remembered what Goku looked like. "Well yeah, but they didn't they only had weird looking belts and... those weren't belts were they?" Videl asked as she realized they looked like monkey tails.

Hercule decided to go for a walk. Hercule was walking around the Park, he looked around and saw at least 12 people with tails. He walked up to a teenage boy. "Excuse me, that tail, are you an Alien?" Hercule asked ignorantly, the teen just laughed, "Do you not watch the News?" the teen asked as he and his friends laughed, "Well no I don't that's why I ask." Hercule said kinda shamefully. "Oh, sorry, yeah, I am a Saiyan. We arrived a couple months ago. Although our leader and his second in command have lived here longer." the teen said politely. "Well how long have they been here?" Hercule asked worried they've been planning something, "Well the former Champ of the WMAT is the second in command. We are essentially refugees. We have nowhere else to go and Earth has welcomed us." The teen said with a polite smile. Hercule walked back home, satisfied that they were safe. "If Goku is a Saiyan, then they're obviously peaceful." he said proudly as he arrived home. He and Videl continued training and prepared for the next WMAT, both hoping to win their respective divisions.

Earth was at Peace.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**That is the End of The Refugees. **Next comes **The Colony.**

It will probably be more G/V centered. Then again this story wasn't very V/B or G/ChCh centered either. But it oughta be a good one.

**Read&Review! :D**


End file.
